The SFS Continues:Lights, Action, Camera
by Botsey
Summary: The SFS continues. Primary characters Spock and Nyota plus the twins. Lo'vaak and Christine still very much a part of the mix. The two couples influence lives and opinions.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Readers:_

_This story continues The San Francisco Saga. The twins are two months old, Christine and Lo'vaak are married and have returned from their honeymoon, but their work schedules have prevented them from spending quality time with their 'family.' _

_As would be expected, Spock is not comfortable with the idea of his sons being exposed through the media circus. Nyota wished that he would make the decision, and she had reminded him of the conversation he had with Ms Flippin about their re-appearance on her show after the birth of their sons.* _

_Just what impact these two couples, Spock and Nyota and Lo'vaak and Christine have on this twenty-third century's 'Oprah' will be revealed. _

_The train is leaving, All Aboard…_

_*See my 'To The Making of Books')_

_LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION…_

Chapter 1

Exposure?

Two months after the birth of their twins, and two weeks after Christine's marriage, Nyota received a very anxious call from Elizabeth (Bettie) Flippin, the hostess of HoloVid Station TSAF's most popular show, "The Stars Are Forever'.

When first informed of that title, Spock had pointed out how inaccurate that statement was, because while in space they had witnessed births and deaths of countless stars throughout the galaxy. Nyota informed him that the stars being referred to were individuals immortalized in the entertainment field. Spock accepted Nyota's explanation for, although still illogical, it was at least not at odds with observable and proven science.

Ms. Flippin had called them in an effort to set up a marker, a tentative date for their return to her show.. Spock was extremely concerned about any negative consequences that might be incurred by their sons being brought to the attention of the galaxy's entire viewing audience-so many of them amidst the stars. He felt his natural need for privacy, and the obvious imperative to protect his family. In addition, he had to consider that his father's status as ambassador might be tarnished by such a casual appearance on a broadcast of such a non-essential nature. As a matter of fact, he was naturally repelled by the idea. But he recalled, there had been a pseudo promise made to Ms Flippin, when they had not rejected her request to return after the birth of their sons, and Vulcans don't lie.

Perhaps a conversation with Commander Nguyen from Star Fleet's Public Relations Desk might prove helpful. He contacted that department and requested an appointment with the Commander. They had not seen each other since his assistance was necessary to avoid exposure of his and Nyota's non-professional relationship by the media. This experience had occur while they visited his mother's family years ago. (See Ashlee Elizabeth's 'Insight')

Commander Nugyen welcomed Spock into his office. He could not believe his eyes, gone was the 'up-tight, non committing, barely verbal male, in his stead was a poised, conversationalist. Nguyen came to the same conclusion that he had during that earlier experience, that Commander Spock's relationship with Lieutenant Uhura, had made him the person that stood before him this day.

Spock, greeted this old acquaintance, when the greeting was reciprocated, Spock responded with the typical Vulcan nod of his head.

Commander Spock, "How can I be of assistance to you?"

Spock filled in the details of his life since they last met, and the dilemma he now faced. As the head of the public relations department for Star Fleet, Nugyenr was very much aware of the need to always show the Academy in a positive light. He was also aware of Spock and Nyota's role as Star Fleet's golden couple-not yet married, but always showcased with one another. People would remember him as one of the heroes of 'The Battle of Terra' and Nyota as the most talented xenoliquistic graduate in Star Fleet's history. Always at Spock's side, interpreting for him the nuances of human and other species conduct, non-verbal communication and speech Certainly now, as a married couple, with children, how much more would the exposure be positive. There was no way he could have orchestrated a more ideal scenario.

Nugyen explained the media exposure in the most positive light possible. He reasoned with Spock and told him that, as spokesman and head of public relations he would take it upon himself to personally get in touch with Ms Flippin. The date and amount of 'exposure' would be controlled by his department. Spock left the office quite settled and although not looking forward to the experience, at least was comfortable with it.

Through their bond Spock conveyed to Nyota what had transpired during his visit with Nugyen, and was sent feelings of contentment, and also instructions to bring home some milk and bread. While it was so that the twins did not consume cow's milk, Nyota drank it by the gallons-one could say, milk in, milk out…

When he arrived home, he easily located his family in the Rose Garden, Nyota on the lounge chair and the twins in their stroller sleeping. He bent down and kissed his wife and pulled a chair up to her side.

"It is settled then?" was inquiry.

"Yes, Commander Nugyen will take care of the particulars. Holo-vids of the interview will be used by Star Fleet as a recruiting tool at some point in time. I am now able to deal this oncoming experience since it does incorporate the Vulcan thought of 'the needs of the many…"

"But are you comfortable with it?"

"Yes, Beloved, my mind is settled"

'Good.' was her silent affirmation.


	2. Chapter 2

The Continuing San Francisco Saga

Lights, Camera, Action

Chapter Two

The Eye of the Beholder…

On the way home Spock thought about what had transpired that day. It appeared that Nguyen was extremely pleased to see him. Spock's reverie included the thought that perhaps change was in the wind for every Vulcan who likewise entered into a relationship with a person of Terra. After thinking on this, a unrelated thought entered his mind, he wondered if Nugyen played 3D chess.

During their time together, Nugyen attempted to adjust Spock perception of this media exposure. The twin's 'limited exposure' would humanize the Fleet's activities. Showing the viewers that in selective cases the agency is family orientated. As a military entity, normally family's could and would be separated for periods of time as individuals would be assigned to star ships. Possibly, this exposure could eventually lead to some ships being refitted to accommodate families. Spock wanted to think of this as a possibility since he and Nyota were still on extended leave from active duty.

Spock, being a creature in need of specifics, had inquired as to Nguyen's definition of 'limited exposure' The commander had been amused by Spock's insistence on explicit guidelines as it related to his son's exposure. Nugyen was aware that 'such was the nature of the beast'. Vulcans were detailed orientated to the extreme, for them every 'i' had to be dotted and 't' crossed for it to fall into their interpretation of logic. So, based on that knowledge, Nugyen suggested that the boys could visit two or at the most three times a year while their parents remained on extended leave.

Spock was grateful to have the burden of this decision lifted from his shoulders. His issue of privacy was shelved and through their bond he advised Nyota of Nguyen's suggestions and by their mutual agreement he as head of Public Relations would personally contact Ms Flippin and set up the schedule, and topics of discussion allowable during the interview. By having his department handled the details, there would be no need for higher ups to grant approval for their appearance.

Approval had not been necessary in the first instance because their visit was precipitated by interest in Spock's book.* They would appear this time as representatives of Star Fleet.

Through their bond Spock was informed that Lo'vaak and Christine would be coming by for dinner.

Upon return from Risa, Lo'vaak and Christine's work schedule had them swamped . Finally, on the second night off from work, Lo'vaak and Christine called and then came by their home away from home. The kitchen divas, took their posts in the kitchen while Spock and Lo'vaak were determined to play at least two games of chess.

In the kitchen the twins were on the counter in their seats. they faced one another, as they cooed and waved their arms at one another as Nyota and Christine prepared the vegetables for the evening meal.

After a few minutes, Nyota saddled up to her friend and elbowed her. "Well?" Christine blushed and through their bond she heard Lo'vaak inquire as to her well being.

'Ny and I are just talking.' was her response.'

"And how was Risa?" asked Nyota, as she looked at her friend with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well…um" For some reason, Christine had put down her knife and placed her hands in her lap and they seemed to require an inordinate amount of attention as she struggled with her answer, her hands fluttered there like nervous nesting birds. After a moment or two of this nonsense she hazarded a glance and cleared her throat..

_Oh no! _Lo'vaak responded through their bond. _I doubt you want me answering this, My Christine._

Finally looking up at her friend, Christine cleared her throat again and started anew, "Well, we didn't exactly get to see everything that we wanted…"

Lo'vaak interjected through the bond, _Wife, you dissemble, both under and overstating the facts in this matter. You saw nothing at all! How could you with eyes either rolled so far to the back of your head, or closed? And I, on the other hand, saw all that I desired to see._

The casual observer would wonder at Christine's sudden sharp intake of breath and wonder about Lo'vaak's more-smug-than-usual smile, (this was despite the fact that Christine's promised to give him a solid punch as soon as he entered the kitchen).

But in truth, the intimate facts about that salacious sweetness would forever be known only to the two of them.

Spock filled in Lo'vaak and Christine on the coming visit to the television studio with the twins. Christine could hardly contain herself. "I would love to come and help you with the boys."

Nyota replied, "I think you read my mind."

Spock and Lo'vaak both raised their eyebrows at the chatter being engaged in by their wives, pushed their chairs back, took their plates, and placed them in the sanitizer and proceeded back into the den.

Christine with a dreamy look on her face then said to her friend, "Nyota, if I were to die this very moment, I could leave this life completely and totally fulfilled and satisfied. The only thing that could possibly add to my joy would be having one of these-she pointed to the twins.

What she did not know is that Lo'vaak had kept his promise to himself. The vow he made while he observed her cradling Kov. The time when he promised himself that within a year he would hold a child of her body in his arms. He had seen the bright light at the moment of conception. This child of her body, of his making would complete both of them.

He would allow her to discover this the Terran way, what ever that was.


	3. Chapter 3

The San Francisco Saga

Lights, Action, Camera

Chapter Three

Welcome Back…

As Nyota, Spock, Christine and the twins entered the broadcasting studio, they were greeted by Ms Flippin who hardly looked at the adult visitors. At Nyota's prompting she took first one boy, than the other into her arms and marveled. Truly, they were perfect and perfectly beautiful. Didn't she prophecy as much after observing their parents?

As the group made their way to the 'Green Room,' the halls were flanked by staff members. They applauded the family and welcomed them back. All followed proper protocol, they never attempted to touch Spock and avoided touching his bondmate without permission. This prohibition even filtered down to their contact with the twins-look, but don't touch was the rule of the day. They had all learned well. All things being relative when one's job is at stake.

The group made their way into the 'Green Room' and were greeted by the same young woman who had accosted Spock during their initial interview.

She smiled as she remembered that encounter wherein Spock had calculated the .3 percent likelihood of them ever meeting again. She said to him, "Sir, I believe your calculations were a wee bit off."

Spock nodded and said, "Indeed."

Christine could not believe the welcome they received. She had told Nyota that she had no intention of being joined with them and the twins on the dais. She was, as she said, 'along for the ride'. When Ms Flippin found out who their companion was, she insisted that Christine come on stage and at least be identified.

Ms Flippin's instructions to her camera men were amazing. She simply said, "Just focus on the twins. The adults will speak and toward the end of the interview you may focus on us. But I want the world to see and remember the most beautiful babies ever born."

The music swelled and the view was of the boys as they nestled in their parents arms.

The hostess said, "Remember we were promised the opportunity to see with our own eyes the fulfillment of Infinite Diversity/Infinite Combination. Well, here they are, Xon Hasa and Kov Heri, the twin sons of S'chin T'ai. Spock and Nyota. With our star couple is a shipmate and the children's godmother, Nurse Christine Chapel. We are so happy you were able to join us today.

The camera focused briefly on Christine as she smiled and said, "I just accompanied my godsons as they were introduced to the galaxy."

The view now returned to observe the boys as they interacted with one another. Each one held the other's hand almost like their parent's finger kissing.

After a while Spock observed a degree of restlessness in his sons and sent to them a message of calm as he touched each of them.

Nyota sent Spock, "I really think that they might be hungry."

Just then the music rose and Ms Flippin, still smiling said, "Folks, we will see the little dears again in around six months. I have it on excellent authority from Star Fleet that they will make their presence known quite a few times.

With these words the camera made a wide angled shot to observe Spock and Nyota in their new role as parents. It was indeed a beautiful family portrait.

Ms Flippin then continued, "Next, Ron Biggs, entertainment editor for 'Backstage-The Galaxy Edition will introduce the musical sensation 'Luna Eclipse' right after these words."

As soon as the cameras fade, the hostess rose from her seat and took an envelope out of her jacket pocket and gave it to Nyota,

"This is from all of us here at this station, it is our gift to your sons." She is teary eyed as she attempted the Vulcan salute. She looked down at the boys and whispered, "Live Long and Prosper Xon Hasi and Kov Heri .

Nyota was moved by Ms Flippin's emotional display.

Ms Flippin asked for permission to hold each one for a few minutes. She seated herself in a chair and cooed and cuddled each one. At one point, she has both of them in her lap and she bounced them as she raised and lowered her knees.

She looked up at Spock and Nyota and said, "You have no idea how much this visit meant to me. I have no children of my own. As a matter of fact I am the last of my family. So when I see new births, growth and in this case so much beauty it truly has moved me. If your don't mind may I see the boys before the six months are up?

Spock and Nyota exchanged glances as a wordless query passed between them, then Nyota stood before Ms Flippin and said, "We would be honored."

Ms Flippin sighed and said, "There was no way that all that beauty was just external. Listen, would you all accept an invitation to have an early dinner at my house today?

She addressed Spock with her next statement, "My cook has a copy of your book Lieutenant Commander, there will be no dietary surprises or compromises.

Nyota smiled at Spock and he nodded.

"Thank you so much for the invitation, Ms Flippin, we will be very happy to accept." Nyota said.

There is a contented sigh from the chair. "I'm so glad I won't have to eat alone. I will be back shortly, I must speak to my director.. I'll will only be gone a short while.".

After she exited, Nyota prepared to nurse her sons. Spock sat quietly with his PADD and Christine sat next to Nyota and in turn, played with and kissed each boy's feet.

It was Spock who finally commented on the incident that had just transpired.

"Nyota, our children are bridges into people's inner selves. I don't think Ms Flippin would have made that admission without them here." With a mischievous glint in his eye he said, "Our son have already exhibited my father's diplomatic skills."

Nyota mused, "Who would think a woman of her talents, and with her media empire really is terribly lonely," .

Spock picked up on her train of thought, "Perhaps it is a problem with trust. She is an extremely wealthy and influential woman.

Christine chimed in, "At one point there was talk of her running for a political office; she probably would have won.

Nyota remembered, "Don't forget the authors who can attribute their success to her selection of their work for her 'Bet's Book Briefs' segment of her show. She probably is never sure whose interest in her is sincere; or who is an opportunistic person."

Christine nodded and said, "How sad."

Uncharacteristically agreeing with an emotional observation, Spock agreed, "Indeed."

There was a soft knock on the door and Spock replied, "Enter." Ms Flippin entered, sans the trappings of stardom. She is dressed in a simple pantsuit with a hobo bag on her arm. She then made a request.

"If you wouldn't mind, will you all ride with me in my vehicle. After dinner, I will have you will be returned here to pick up your own transportation."

Spock sent, 'Is there anything you require from our vehicle?

Nyota verbally replied, "Yes, the big bag and the children's vehicle seats."

Spock departed as Ms Flippin stood confused, it was as if Nyota had answered a question, but there was no spoken query.

Christine explained, as she placed two of her fingers on her temple, "It is their own private phone line, They can communicate silently."

Ms Flippin's responded, "Oh!'


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, I give thanks to StarQuilter57 for her allowing me to use her original characters within the confines of my stories. My wish is that she is on the road to recovery.

Lights, Action, Camera

Chapter Four

'Wait Until I Tell You Where I Am…'

As the group left the building, a stretch ground vehicle pulled up to the curb and its uniformed driver exited and opened the passenger door. He smiled at Ms Flippin. "Good afternoon." Even though there was an air of formality it was easy to discern that that was more for the company, than for themselves.

"Thank you John, I knew you did not expect a need for this vehicle today. I do appreciate your prompt response."

The driver, an attractive middle-aged man answered, "No problem. It was a doable."

He nodded as he opened the door for his passengers. He acknowledged each one with a smile but not extend his hand to assist the passengers which would have been the norm. Ms Flippin was very thorough even in this setting. So to avoid potential problems with guests, either on air or in home, her staff was constantly updated, educated, informed, and schooled. After all, one of her expressions that was most oft quoted was, _'The road to success is paved by knowledge and education while it is landscaped with fresh ideas'._

As they pulled away from the curb Christine's com/link signaled. As it was switched on Lo'vaak's face appeared. All observers could discern a distinct blush rise to her face. Her husband questioned, "My Christine, where are you?"

Aside she whispered to Ms Flippin, "This is my husband." She turned the screen for her host to see.

Her host saw an extremely attractive young man who shared a certain physical characteristic with Spock, Vulcan ears.

Christine then responded to Lo'vaak, "Well, since there is no way for you to guess, I will tell you.. I am with Spock, Nyota and the boys, in a luxury ground transport on the way to Ms Bettie Flippin's home."

Lo'vaak threw his head back and laughed, "Alright, My Christine, now you may tell me where you really are."

Spock's voice is heard next.

"Although you might think her answer not sound, let me assure you, she is correct in her narrative."

Lo'vaak looked down and said softly, "I hope that your host was not offended."

Ms Flippin threw back her head and laughed. "If that would offend me, I would have been off the air ages ago. Let me make an inquiry, "Where is your location young man?"

"I am standing outside the emergency room entrance of San Francisco General."

"Stay where you are, we will pick you up shortly. John did you hear that?"

"Yes Ma'am, we 're on our way."

Ms Flippin gestured toward the front of the vehicle. "John and I have known each other for over thirty-five years In formal situations we must preserve the veneer of employer/employee address. But let me advise you all, he has seen me in my lowest state and my rapturous highest. He is one of the greatest listeners I know and my greatest confidant. His wife, my cook is my second greatest secret holder. At this point, they are all the family I have."

Anyone looking at the rear view mirror could see John nodding his head in agreement.

Before they were aware of it, they had pulled into the driveway that led to San Francisco General and sped on to the entrance to the ER. Standing there, with a slightly worried look on his face was Lo'vaak, today outfitted in a lime green shirt. Almost before the vehicle stopped Christine was out of the door and Lo'vaak embraced her and bent to give her a kiss on the lips, then tenderly kissed her forehead and nose.

Nyota whispered to Ms Flippin, ."Newlyweds."

Christine took Lo'vaak's hand and led him to the car. As he entered, Lo'vaak bent quite deeply, and discovered himself face to face with Ms Flippin who smiled.

"Any friend of Christine is a friend of mine."

On that note the ice is broken, Lo'vaak is introduced. He is questioned a bit by Ms Flippin and within a short period of time they arrived at her gated house.

As they pulled up to the front door their hostess said,

"OK my chickadees, out of the car. I get really cranky when I am hungry. Washrooms are on the left and right of the entry hall. I think our meal is going to be alfresco. After you have refreshed yourselves, Lawrence will lead you out to the garden.. Oh, John could you help me with something?"

Before leaving John said, "Enjoy your stay."

The group responded in unison, "Thank you." Then a single voice, Lo'vaak's, said, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Her driver nodded and followed Ms Flippin. The group was led through a large room with a wonderful view of the garden. Besides beautiful floral beds, there was an impressive collection of antique Japanese lanterns. The group was escorted to a large covered area with a table spread with covered dishes on warming elements. Nyota caught a slight whiff of curry and licked her lips as she raised one eyebrow and looked up at Spock, who nodded.

Ms Flippin joined them and is greeted by one of her staff who advised her all was in readiness for them. The hostess acknowledged her staff's efficiency and took a deep breath and said, to no one in particular,

"Don't you just love the smell of roses?

Nyota checked on the boys and found that they are still sleeping. The fresh air was going to be very good for them. Perhaps they would sleep through the entire meal.

Spock addressed Ms Flippin's comment by mentioning that his mother loved roses and had even been successful in growing them on Vulcan. Nyota watched his face as he made that passing comment and sensed no pain. Perhaps the rose garden he had planted had bought him the cure, closure and release necessary for him to make reference to Vulcan and his mother. without anxiety.*

Ms Flippin turned to Christine and Lo'vaqk and smiled, "Newlyweds, huh? How long?" Christine smiled at her husband, "A little over two months." Lo'vaak, chimed in, two months, one weeks, two days…Christine pushed him with her shoulder and said, "Show off."

He simply took her hand, put it to his lips and kissed it and sent, 'You do recall why there is a need to calculate accurately.'

Again, he had brought a blush to his wife's cheeks.

Intruding on their intimate moment the hostess asked, "How did you two meet?"

Both spoke, "We bumped into one another."

Christine puts her hand to her mouth and giggled, "Literally."

Lo'vaal said, "It was love at first sight**

"Don't hear about that much anymore. We'll have to talk about that later. Well, Chicidees, let's help our plates and talk later, OK."

Ms Flippin had been made aware of the Vulcan tradition of limited or no conversation during meals. So while there was much she wished to talk about, she was determined to honor that tradition.

With that she removed the tops from each serving dishes and inhaled deeply.

"Almost as good as the roses, but of course, if you are hungry, even better. Plate up folks, don't be bashful. There more in the pot."

It was finally Nyota who broke the ice, so to speak.

"I was curious, was the holo-vids your camera crew took of the wedding useful?"

"Oh my dear, with Christine and Lo'vaak's permission, do I have plans for those memories. I was even able to interview Betazod's Ambassador Norz during that bit of documentation. He has been most cooperative in my efforts to enlighten my public about the many off-worlders who are right here in San Francisco. Perhaps I will be able to secure you four for a segment exploring that subject."

Both human females looked to their mates for direction in answering that request.

Spock and Lo'vaak spoke almost simultaneously, "We shall discuss this matter with our wives."

Ms Flippin tapped the table in response, "Well, that is a start is it not?"

*See 'Spock and the Rose Garden'

**See 'Christine's Story'


	5. Chapter 5

The San Francisco Saga Continues

Lights, Action, Camera

Chapter Five

Feeding Time…

Almost immediately after Nyota put the last morsel in her mouth, Kov stirred. She asked if there was somewhere private where she could attend to his needs and Ms Flippin stood and asked if she wanted to stay outside or go inside. The answer was, "I would love to stay outside amidst all this beauty.

Ms Flippin walked Nyota around to the side of the house and showed her a little sitting area that was latticed screened for privacy. Nyota took a seat, thanked her host and proceeded to change Kov and then nurse him on his side-each boy had chosen a side, and refused to nurse on his brother's side. Amazing, or as Spock observed, 'Fascinating.'

Just as Kov had drifted off to sleep, the air was filled with his brother's request for attention. Before Nyota could arise from her seat, Spock was by her side with Xon . There was an exchange made and Spock quieted Kov, then he placed his now well-fed son against his chest and rubbed his back to burp him. He walked back and forth near Nyota's secluded area and whispered quietly into his ear a Vulcan lullaby. His bondmate observed with wonder, the amazing journey both of them had taken since the birth of their sons. She and her husband, descendants of warrior kings, domesticated, reeducated, and totally immersed in their life and commitment to one another and their sons.

"Hellooo, how are we coming along?"

Ms Flippin rounded the corner and looked at the beautiful display of domesticity. She sighed and said,

"We are about to serve desert. Anyone interested?"

Nyota licked her lips, looked up at Spock and sent, "No chocolate." Spock nodded, his lips slightly curled up and he sent, "You also are on prohibition. No chocolate! We are not sure how our sons will respond to chocolate milk."

Spock put a concentrated effort into keeping his eyes on Nyota's face, instead of allowing them to drift down to the part of his wife' anatomy that he worshiped. With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, he sent, "I refer to the product and not the packaging."

With that silent statement he nodded at Ms Flippin and carried his son back to the table. If one had looked carefully there was a semblance of a smirk that played around his lips. Touché

When Nyota returned to the table and tucked Xon into his restraint seat she sat down next to Spock.

Grabbing his hand, she sent, 'Very funny Spock."

His thoughts responded, "I was not intending to be comedic. The restriction imposed is based on scientific fact, and…because according to the old Terran saying, 'misery loves company' my desire is to 'enjoy' your company due to your now imposed deprivation. With that he rose from his seat and proceeded to fill two bowls with the most delightful looking fruit salad placing one in front of his wife with a nod.

She sent, "Into health food are we?"

His non-verbal reply was, 'Indeed.'

Smiling she said to their hostess, "This salad is absolutely beautiful, Spock, I should eat more food like this, don't you agree?"

Spock's visible reply was a nod but he sent, "Our sons are, what YOU eat.

When they are weaned I will personally watch you eat a very large chocolate sundae."

Nyota sends, "Watch! What will you really be doing?"

Spock's silent message is, "You know the answer to that."

Nyota transmitted, "Looking like a sick puppy or trying every subterfuge to get a taste."

With a raised eyebrow and a tilt of his head, Spock replied, "I think neither description has application."

She smiled, and said, "I'll have a mirror available for you so you might observe even the slightest response on your usual passive visage while I enjoy my sundae, with my music buds in my ears."


	6. Chapter 6

The Continuing San Francisco Saga

Lights, Action, Camera

Chapter Six

Love Is A Many Splendid Thing…

During Nyota's and then Spock's absence Christine and Lo'vaak had been conversing with Ms Flippin about the role Spock and Nyota had in bringing them together. As Christine stated, 'courted, engaged, and married all under the one roof'.

Lo'vaak's summation of the entire situation was the Terran saying, "He who hesitates is lost."

Christine smiled broadly and explained,

"My husband is Vulcan and Betazoid, quite a contradiction." She reached out for his hand. "He can be very blunt at times, but that is just one of his endearing qualities. Betazoids communicate through their telepathic links, so there are no secrets among them, no privacy either, unless shields are activated. Vulcans, on the other hand must have physical contact to read the minds of others. My husband has outstanding abilities in the sciences and coupled with extensive training received from his father he is a Vulcan healer, a Vulcan doctor.

Ms Flippin inquired, So, you a telepath?

Lo'vaak's reply was not verbal.

Ms Flippin jumped and said, "Oh my, that was different,

Christine giggled, "Now wait for the period."

Like the end of a sentence, there was sort of a whish in Ms Flippin's mind and then all was quiet. She smiled..

"Transmission completed." was her response.

Lo'vaak smiled. 'You seem to be a 'receptive' student, Ms Flippin.

Just then her com signaled, she looked at the address source and said, "Excuse me, it is Ambassador Attizouu.

Lo'vaak and Christine looked at one another, Lo'vaak sent, 'You do recall the receiving line at the reception?'

She responded, 'He was right behind her, at that point addressing her by her first name. They looked kind of 'chummy'.

'Chummy, I am not familiar with that term.'

'Friendly,' was the definition sent.

As she terminated the conversation she said, "Well chickadees, this old broad has a date this evening, so I am shooing you all out so I can get spectacularly dressed for a Betazoid gentleman.

Christine laughed and as she elbowed Lo'vaak she said, "Be careful, they can be very persistent." He raised her hand to his lips and said verbally, "Yes we can."

Ms Flippin sat back in her chair and said with much feeling, "I can't believe that I am here, having such a great time with you young people. Human, Vulcan and Betazoid, it doesn't really matter. We must do this again, real soon. But we must get the two dears to bed. She contacted John and said, Pease take 'my kids,' back to the station to pick up their vehicle. Lo'vaak and Christine, just let him know where to take you. The next time we get together, we might just eat inside. She then added, "Nahh, outside is better. Maybe next time the fireflies will join us."*

Kissing the ends of her fingers she placed them on the foreheads of Kov and Xon. They stirred slightly and then resumed their rest.

Nyota took Ms Flippin's hand.

"Thank you for a very enjoyable visit to your home and a delightful meal."

"No formalities here dear," she said as she hugged Nyota.

Encouraged, Christine likewise gave her gracious host a hug..

Spock and Lo'vaak both bowed their heads and gave the Vulcan parting, "Live Long and Prosper Ms Flippin. Thank you."

The group was unaware of the creative buzzing going on in Ms Flippin's head. Lo'vaak and Christine…professionals, articulate, beautiful…I wonder how they would respond to an offer to host a continuing segment on my show that would address the distinct needs, problems and everyday experiences of interspecies couples. It needn't be long and it could almost be impromptu. /She would allow that to run around in her brain a bit.

After her guest departed Ms Flippin went to her bedroom, pulled out garments of every color, hue and style and took an inordinate amount of time dressing.

Exactly on time, Ms Flippin front door alert chimed. She took a final look at herself in the mirror. "Not bad, not bad at all," was her estimation. Lawrence had been instructed to show her guest into the living room to await her 'entrance.' She had to admit, she hadn't felt this flustered since her high school prom. Come to think of it, this experience trumped even that. In all her decisions in life she had carefully planned, sought out the pros and cons of any decisions she made, weighed the benefits to not only herself, but even her staff. Tonight she was going out on a limb and she wasn't sure that the limb was attached to a firmly rooted tree. But she was about to do it anyway.

As she swept into the living room, Altizouu's back was turned away from her. She remembered from the wedding that he was handsome, elegantly attired, with a distractingly piecing gaze. But now, after speaking to Lo'vaak, she knew something else. He could read her thoughts, could be privy to her emotions-she determined, that was dangerous ground. Verbally she said, "Good evening Ambassador."

Turning and allowing his gaze to travel the full length of her body he said, "I am more than just pleased to see you again, Bettie Flippin. So as to get this evening off on the correct footing, be aware that your thoughts are shielded from me. We will interact as Terrans do."

She blurted out, "You must have read my…mind. Oops"

With a smile playing around his attractive mouth he said, "Perhaps you didn't hear my declaration….

Bettie Flippin threw her head back and laughed, "You must understand, that is a Terran figure of speech, used because we are unable to do just that. I will try not to use it again in your presence."

Nodding, he offered his arm he stated, "We are going to enjoy a Betazoid evening-as you say, from soup to nuts."

"Lead on kind light," was her response.

"Mowein's 'Lights Behind Clouds, Chapter 15. So you see, we Betazoids do learn some things by searching out information contained in written text." Then with a wicked gleam he said, "You gave me permission to lead you without having any knowledge as to where I might take you. You are a brave woman."

Arching an eyebrow she said, "So I have been told."


	7. Chapter 7

_The SFS Continues_

_Chapter Seven_

_Home Again, Home Again, Jiggity Jig…_

_A/N Again, thanks to StarQuilter57 for her use of Sirin and family in this fic. My wish is that she is making a speedy recovery._

_As the ground car sped down the almost empty road, Lo'vaak and Christine were silent, in the midst of their communication. Alternately smiling, even laughing and sometimes pensive. Their facial expressions conveying so much to the observers in the car, Spock and Nyota had also slipped into their own silent mode. _

_Suddenly Nyota had an idea. _

"_How do you guys feel about a sleep over?"_

_Christine yawned, stretched and nodded affirmatively. Lo'vaak, ever anxious to please his wife, agreed._

_Nyota tapped on the window between them and John, responded._

"_Yes Ma'am," was his reply._

"_When we get back to the station, could you then follow our vehicle to our house?"_

"_Yes Ma'am"_

_Christine said to Nyota, "When we get to the station, don't disturb the fellows. we'll watch them. You all just get in and let John follow."_

_Spock and Nyota hurried to their vehicle, started up and then proceeded on their way home with Lo'vaak and Christine's car following._

_When John arrived at Spock and Nyota's house he opened the door for his passengers and requested, "May I carry the boys into the house?" Nyota had heard the question and answered, "Thank you John."_

_Spock had already opened the door and the rest of the group entered the house. Spock indicated where John could place the boys and after he had done so he took off his cap and said, "Thank you for making Bet so happy. I have not seen her in this frame of mind in quite some time. I will consider it a personal favor to me, if you do not find it forward, to please continued to have contact with her. She doesn't call many people her friends." He then dipped his chin and said to the group, "I hope to see you all soon." With that he was out of the door._

_As Nyota had predicted, the fresh air was like a sleeping potion for the twins. She did not anticipate them being awake any time soon. She and Spock took a baby each and excused themselves to put the children to bed. _

_Lo'vaak and Christine settled onto the familiar sofa. She knelt at his side and then snuggled into him and rained kisses on his face. He reached over and pulled her onto his lap._

"_I love you, I love you, I love you," was what she said as she rained butterfly kisses on his face and neck as he kissed her hand. _

_Spock and Nyota returned to the room and observed. Lo'vaak opened his eyes and cleared his throat. A slight smile forced its way to Spock's mouth. Lo'vaak settled Christine back on the sofa, rose and said, "Wife attend, we will go to the sleeping quarters." His eyes shifted quickly to Spock who nodded. With haste he led his wife up the stairs._

_Nyota called out, "Newlyweds try to get a little sleep tonight."_

_At that they heard the door lock._

_Spock swooped his wife up he said, with great intensity, "Our sons sleep. Perhaps we can engage in a similar activity. Kissing his cheek she said, "I thought you would never ask."_

_The next morning Spock and Nyota were in the kitchen when Lo'vaak came down stairs. He stated, "Nyota My Christine wishes to see you." He looked at Spock and asked, "Would I be able to speak with you?"_

_Spock walked toward the library as Nyota started her ascent. Spock said, "I will listen for our sons request for your attention." Lo'vaak followed him. As they reached the room and entered, Lo'vaak closed the door._

"_I must speak to you on a very important matter. My Christine is presently carrying our child. She is unaware of her condition. I observed the life presence on our second day on Risa. I know very little about human gestation. In your case, variables were unknown, as it is in my child's case. Normal Betazoid pregnancy equal ten human months. Human pregnancies are nine months. I think we are in the same place as you and Nyota were prior to the birth of your twins. We have no exact knowledge of the gestation period. But the amount of time involved will eventually make itself know. Spock would you please, let me know what I should expect during this period. I want to serve My Christine's every need." _

_Spock was seated with his hands steepled before him. He bowed his head, closed his eyes and said, "Be prepared for everything and anything. The human female is especially charged with hormones during this time. Emotional responses to everything should be expected and accepted. A simple question can lead to tears, anger, and anything in between. Be attentive to her every need and be patient. The reward at the end more than compensates for anything prior to it. My Nyota has continued to bring me the most comfort, satisfaction, and although as a Vulcan I hesitate to voice it, happiness." _

_Lo'vaak sat before his friend and nodded, and then stated, "You may share the information about Christine with Nyota, but I wish to be the one to inform her of our impending parenthood."_

_Spock said, "Of course. But Lo'vaak. I am curious, why did Christine wish to see Nyota this morning?"_

"_She woke up very ill. When I left the room she was in the bathroom attempting to empty the contents of her stomach. She wanted only her friend. She cried as she said, "I must look like defecation."_

_Spock said, "Ahh, morning sickness. One of the early symptoms of human pregnancy. Fortunately, Nyota's episodes were very few, but she is well aware of what to do when one has such a problem."_

_When they returned to the kitchen, Christine and Nyota were drinking herb tea and Nyota had provided her friend with some dry crackers. Lo'vaak came behind his wife and kissed her neck. "You are recovered?" _

"_Almost," was her response. "I must have eaten something that disagreed with me, or maybe it was evidence of a stomach virus. I am so sorry I shooed you away. I don't understand why I did that."_

_Lo'vaak noticed Spock's raised eyebrow. _

_He verbally requested that the two of them return to Christine's 'sometime room.' Sliding off the bar stool Christine had to study herself. Taking her waist they both climbed the stairs._

_Spock sent to his Beloved, "She is with child."_

_Nyota put her hand over her mouth to suppress a squeal._

_Both of their head tilted upward as they heard, a scream, "A baby, Our baby, Oh Baby! Again they heard the door lock turn._

_Nyota spoke, "Our sons still sleep."_

_Spock said as he swept his wife into his arms, "Our friends have such good ideas on how to spend a rewarding morning."_


	8. Chapter 8

The SFS Continues, Lights, Action, Camera

Chapter 8

In-Laws, Out-Laws and In Between

Spock turned over and placed his feet on the floor. Nyota murmured, "I guess we do have to check on our guests.".

Spock turned and brought his wife to him. Amazingly, her weight was just kilograms more than before her pregnancy. Spock looked down on the part of his wife's body that were a constant source of joy to him. His mathematical calculations determined that the increase in her body weight had much to do with the nourishment his A'duna provided for their sons.

Sitting up, she then kneeled down behind her husband, her softness, pressed against him as she whispered, "You know I would love to just stay here with you, but we are not just host, but parents. Our time of selfishness is through. I'm sure Kov and Xon will soon demand my attention.."

Just as Nyota made that statement they heard Christine's voice, "Brunch is ready." As though that announcement was for them, Kov and Xon decided to remind their parents of their presence. Spock went to the nursery alcove and picked up both boys and brought them to Nyota.

"My wife, I will go to our guest because I am unable to take care of our sons' present needs,"

Nyota laughed, and waved her hand, "You certainly cannot-Shoo, Shoo I am going to do my 'mother thing'". Nyota changed Kov and Xon and seated herself against the bed's headboard. The boys were both on her lap, on their respective sides, nursing as she held them close.

Lo'vaak was in the kitchen, he had assisted with the meal preparation. Spock looked at the scene and evaluated the evolution before him…a fifty year old hybrid bachelor, becoming a Vulcan husband.

"_Ha'tha'tu'lu,"_(Good morning) "I am certain that our activities of the morning have been more than satisfying." Lo'vaak looked his way, smiled and said, "For a certainty." Bumping into her husband in retribution, Christine then inquired, "Is Nyota awake?"

Spock nodded, "She is caring for the needs of our sons."

Immediately Christine put down her plate, helped one for Nyota placed these and coffee on a tray and then excused herself from male company. As usual, the two Vulcans ate in silence, placed the used plates and utensils in the cleansing unit and headed for the library. Discussion would take place over the chess board.

Christine tapped lightly on the door and said, "It's me."

"Come on in," was the reply from the other side of the door.

Christine came in the door sideways, so she could negotiate her way with the tray. Before she turned to face Nyota she had started her sentence… I'll get more coffee…Taking in the view before her she stopped, as tears came to her eyes and she said, "One day soon I will be doing that,."

"Certainly you will. As a matter of fact, my boys will not be weaned when you have your baby."

"It's a girl, Lo'vaak told me this morning."

With that Kov yawned and stretched and detached himself from his mother's breast. Xon was still quite involved with his meal. When Nyota commented on this son's extended feeding time, Spock provided her with calculations of calories burned, energy expended, growth calculations but she simply said, "He's a greedy gut."

Christine said, "I'll burp Kov," as she reached for the contented baby. She picked him up gently and said, to him, " You are looking at your future mother-in-law". Reaching for the burping towel Nyota handed her, she continued, "Now, I want four grandchildren, two boys and two girls. It would be nice if you could live nearby. Maybe you will be an educator and my daughter will be part of the medical community, like her dad and mom. Kov, I have loved you forever, please treat my daughter like your dad and uncle treat your mom and auntie.. Oh, and don't get married until you get you first degree.."

Nyota watched her friend waltz around the bedroom with her Kov. Finally, she asked, "Christine, how is it that you are able to tell the difference between the two boys?. Sometimes, I do a double take., the one clear identifying difference is on their rumps."

Smiling Christine stated, "I don't know, I think it was love at first sight."

"Spock and I can tap into their consciousness. How does it work for you.?"

"It is like I am drawn to him unerringly,"

When Christine looked down at her special bundle, he smiled up at her with a toothless grim. Christine positioned him so Nyota could see, "I think he likes me," was her conclusion.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Bettie Flippin, the ultimate host, the perfect suggestion guru, .and the most sought after HoloVid celebrity returned home from her evening with Ambassador Altizouu.. Their time together had been memorable.. They had dined at the Embassy, then he had taken her to a club owned and frequented by Betazoids.. As they entered, music stopped, they was a hush. The proprietor came over rubbing his hands in glee. "Your Excellency, we are honored . I have a private room that we can open for your use."

"No, no, a corner somewhere will allow my guest to observe the activities of everyone present," was the Ambassador's response. As much as he might have wanted it, it was certainly too early in this relationship to isolate himself with his guest.

Altizouu, in private life was a collector of beautiful things. art, sculpture, properties, antiques, both from Betazed and from other worlds. Most of the impressive art displays at the embassy were from his private collection. Looking at his guest he thought, as soon as possible, he was going to invite her back to the embassy for a private guided tour..

The wine steward had come to their table and asked, "From private stock, Your Excellency?"

"Yes, certainly, that is satisfactory,". was his response.

The steward came to the table, uncorked the bottle, poured for the honored guest to sample. The wine was then approved and the bottle left. The small bottle they shared was fruity and quite delicious. So that they would not drink on an empty stomach, the chef presented them with the Betazoid equivalent of hors d'oeuvre. But the Ambassador, knowing he would be driving barely took two sips from his own glass. Bettie drank her glass and then put her hand over it when the waiter came to refresh it..

The Ambassador smiled and said, "You prefer a clear head?"

"Is that not wise?"

He smiled.

In Betazoid he then instructed, the steward to reseal the bottle and present it to his guest.

One of the things that Bettie observed was the lack of conversation. There was not the usual buzz that accompanies a large crowd. While occasionally there was laughter, but the people's eyes were intently fixed on one another in deep communication. This was the Betazoid way.

The music started again and as her male companion rose, he held out his hand. Smiling she came into his arms as he said, "I knew you would fit perfectly."

"Perfection is relative."

"Not in this case."

His hand on the small of her back was warm and he was tall enough to look down into her eyes. Why did she have the sensation of floating. Perhaps the wine was having more of an affect than she anticipated. She was glad she would not be responsible for any sort of transportation this night.

When he brought her to her door he stood and looked down at her.

"This night has been most enjoyable and productive. At that point he invited her to the Embassy for a tour. Looking away from his intense eyes she said, "Please allow me to check my schedule."

"That is satisfactory. I will speak to you tomorrow."

Bettie's thoughts were, "So soon."

Before he left he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, saying, "May your rest be as productive for you as this evening has been for me."

With that he took her key from her hand, and turned it in the lock, opened the door and said, . "You are now safely at home and thus released from my protective care."

She stepped inside, did a slight hand wave and he retreated to his vehicle and entered, He then looked at her for a minute and sped away.

It was later that she found out that the wine they had drank was from the Ambassador's private Terran vineyard. It appeared that he had a private estate away from the Embassy location. .Upon learning that information she thought of how that could prove to be an interesting program interview..

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Lo'vaak's hospital issued comm unit flashed and he answered, "Lo'vaak here." Christine turned in the bed as he sat up. Then standing, with the unit still at his ear he said, "I shall be there in twenty minutes." He came to Christine's side of the bed as her eyes opened. "There is an emergency."

The look on Lo'vaak's face was pensive. "Do not wait up for me My Christine, I do not know how long I will be away. If I am really delayed, I will pick you up from the Academy after you finish work."

It was all a blur to her, he was out of the door in record time. 'It must indeed be an emergency,' was Christine's thoughts as she turned over and finally went back to sleep.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Lo'vaak's bike roared through whatever late night traffic there was and he arrived at the Vulcan Embassy in seventeen minutes. Recognized by the staff, he was led out to the garden where he saw a Vulcan kneeling, dressed in death robes, in a deep meditative state, he faced his companion also in meditation with a vre'katra* in his lap.. Apparently, the companion would be the recipient of the man's katra and would transfer it to the receptacle. Lo'vaak quietly knelt beside the Vulcan who at that point was going to stop his heart. As he searched for the man's there was no interference, he was at peace. What Lo'vaak became aware of was that the Vulcan's knew that his Pon Farr was coming upon him. The unnamed Vulcan was a common laborer, highly unlikely to secure a bondmate. He was determined to not surrender to the fires, instead he would pick his time, and save his katra. The Vulcan concept of _shal riyeh-0stau _(self-murder) was acceptable in Vulcan society if there was a logical reason for this action. This Vulcan was one of the hundreds who have chosen this garden as the place for their demise. Although appalling to human his actions were within the framework of Vulcan logic.

Lo'vaak, as a healer, reached even further into the Vulcan's mind in an attempt to find his inner consciousness, to bring him back, but all was blackness. Almost with his last breath he touched the meld points of his companion and said, _"Tituk tu vokau." _('You will remember'-words spoken with transference of the katra) And then he was gone. Lo'vaak heard his last breath, and put his hands out so the man would not fall over to the ground. His friend, now fully conscious, gently picked up the Vulcan and carried him back into the Embassy building. Lo'vaak stood with his head bowed. There had to be another way, something had to be done to give these survivors hope.

All of these Vulcans now housed in the basement of the Embassy, in dormitory settings were of the lower caste of their society. These were common laborers, the farm helpers, some miners some even _kafeh _(person bound in servitude) all helpers without credentials, all were without families. These were the hidden Vulcans, never viewed by the outside world. Even now they were not allowed to leave the Embassy grounds.. Besides their interaction with one another, their only contact was with the Vulcan staff and none of these housed Vulcans spoke Standard. They were for all intent and purposes prisoners The Vulcan High Council was probably responsible for this scenario, and in some way justified their action. So while this could be viewed as a form of illegal imprisonment, an unlawful act on Terra, on their side of the Embassy gates, it was Vulcan soil.

Although these numbers were relatively few, their future was indeed bleak. They would be at the end of any list that would provide them with hope for life and family. It was not a case of injustice, but of priorities. Who would contribute the most to the creation of New Vulcan, to educate, to construct, to plan. These were the ones that would be sought after, transported, housed, fed, and used along with the non-Vulcan volunteers. Under these circumstances Lo'vaak fully understood their despair.. These lost souls' number would continue to decline as they saw the hopelessness of their situation and made their purposeful visit to the Embassy's garden.

Lo'vaak reasoned that by keeping the garden open and allowing easy, unguarded access, these acts were not only tolerated, but encouraged. He returned to the lobby, and asked to speak to Ambassador Sarek's aide. He believed that it was he who had contacted him. A tall, thin extremely somber looking Vulcan made his appearance within a short period of time. Looking at Lo'vakk, he determined that their conversation would require privacy and stated, _"Sariah dular." _(You come)

Once out of ear shot, Lo'vaak said, "You were the one who called?"

"_Ha_, _Takawu. _(Yes, Healer) It was with the intention of preventing this last occurrence. This is the second one this month. At present, with so many weighty matters on Ambassador Sarek., I have been left in charge of the Embassy's day to day operations, and any time consuming details that might arise.

As the aide said this he opened a door and the two of them entered a conference room. With a gesture, Lo'vaak was directed to take a seat. The aide nodded and said in standard, "I am Soval, Ambassador Sarek's aide de camp, It was I who contacted you, at the recommendation of several of our staff. You are highly respected and your presence here is appreciated. I came upon the scene you observed and contacted you in the hopes that you could bring the victim back.

Betazoid emotions can be explosive, and Lo'vaak attempted to allow his Vulcan control to at least come to the surface. He said, "How often does this happen?

"At least once a month, This one was the second this month."

"Where was this victim taken?

"His body will be consigned to the fire and ashes and katra taken to New Vulcan."

Lo'vaak thought, 'Room on a cargo ship for his ashes and katra, but not for his person.' Then he voiced his request.

"May I see the other survivors, so I may speak to them?"

"_Takawu, (Healer) I do not feel that would be wise."_

_Lo'vaak could feel his calm dissolving, how could this person remain indifferent in face of these tragedies. The realization that came to him was, these Vulcan were viewed as disposable. Maybe the powers that be would like them to just disappear. These hopeless individuals needed an advocate, a champion.. Their existence needed to be spotlighted. That would certainly not set well with the Vulcan power base . Lo'vaak all others in the Federation knew of Terra's Hippocratic oath,… 'to do no harm.' Based on that premise he formulated a startling decision._

_Lo'vaak stood, abruptly and Soval awkwardly joined him._

_Then came the request, that the aide was almost afraid to hear verbalized._

"_When may I see the Ambassador?"_

_Turning on his PADD, Lo'vaak was informed, "The earliest, opening I have is next week."_

_Perhaps I should repeat this request, since I know that you don't wish any of this to reach public attention.. As a healer I do not harm, but in addition, I cannot sit and do nothing when others to do so. Please know I will return here tomorrow in the morning. I know that the Ambassador is on Terra, no meetings are ever scheduled for the morning, because that is when communication comes into all the Embassies from their home worlds. Expect me at 0800 hours. I appreciate your cooperation in this matter._

_As he turned to leave Sorel said, almost in a whisper, "His name was Koss, he was but twenty-eight years old. He knew he would never be able to meditate through this Pon Farr, it would be his third. There are many like him." _

_That was the one redeeming action on the part of his host, he at least knew the victim's name and was aware of the hopelessness of these souls' situation._

_Lo'vaak could hear his boots strike the tiles as he made his way to the entrance door. The guards stepped away and if it had been possible, Lo'vaak would have slammed the door. Mounting his bike he gunned his engine and sped off into the night._

_He opened his mind and thus knew Christine's present state and was relieved that she still slept. He did not want her to observe him in this agitated state. Once he arrived home, he secured his bike in front of the building, caught the lift to his floor but hesitated at the door. He thought for a moment of the ramifications of his actions of the past few hours. He was fully aware that what had happened was first of all horrific, not just because of the death, but even. more so, because of the lack of concern, and of the fact that there was no realization of the need for preventative action. Shaking his head, he entered his apartment and listened for the soft breathing of Christine that washed over him and tempered his anxiety. _

_Just as he entered the bedroom she murmured, "Is everything alright?"_

"_It is in the process of being resolved," was his reply as he slid into the bed and pulled her to him. She turned to face him and kissed him. At that point it became crystal clear to him that the greatest healing balm that could be administered to him, in his bed, at this time, would be his wife's beautiful life filled willing body. _

_*These receptacles had been stored on Vulcan in 'The Hall of Ancient Thought'._

_. ._


	9. Chapter 9

Please excuse the delay in posting-guess you could say, life got in the way of creative thought and my Beta was swamped and thus even when they had been put to paper, she was unable to review my writings. I hope that you all are still interested in these two couples-or should I say three couples.

No profit here, you may observe my turned out pockets. In this chapter Lo'vaak, Sirin and Spock join forces-sort of like a Vulcan 'Three Musketeers'

My continued appreciation to StarQuilter57 for her permission to use Sirin and family in this fic. In addition, my undying gratitude goes to my beta, M'Cheleste for her helpful suggestions, corrections and for her outstanding ability at the ironing board-she takes out all my wrinkles. :0)

Well, the train is leaving the station…Toot! Toot! Hope you enjoy your ride.

The SFS Continues

Lights, Action, Camera

Chapter 9

As Lo'vaak pulled Christine to him, her eyes opened, "Hold on, buster," she said, grabbing his arm, "Don't even think about it! Not until you tell me what happened."

Lo'vaak, supported by a bent elbow, rested his head in his opened palm as he leaned over his wife. "You need not concern yourself, my Christine."

She sat up so quickly that Lo'vaak's supporting arm no longer did its duty. Christine looked down at her husband, occasionally punctuating her words with jabs to his chest. "You rush out of here in the middle of the night, weave your way through traffic - probably driving like a maniac! - to go God knows where, and you tell me not to be concerned?" Suddenly she gasped in surprise. "You're blocking your thoughts! Lo'vaak, look at me," she said, firmly turning his face to meet hers. "I'm your wife and you're shutting me out."

She was right, and he knew it.

"Know this, k'diwa, my first instinct will always be to protect you." He sighed audibly then continued, "I was called to the Vulcan Embassy because of an emergency."

"One of the staff was ill?"

"It was far more serious than that." Gathering up one of her hands he said, "Christine, have you heard of the term _ish if shahtau mene_?"

"I think I can translate ... The act … of self murder!" Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes grew wide and filled with tears. "A survivor?"

"Yes, My Christine."

She was pensive for a moment before quietly continuing. "Aboard the Enterprise, right after the destruction of Vulcan, there were quite a large number of these incidents. Sometimes several in a day. At one point, each group of Vulcans on board had two security staff watching over them. If they moved from one place to another, someone was always there with them. And even though the frequency eventually slowed down, they never completely stopped. I have never seen such deep sorrow, not revealed in facial expression, but in the loss of the natural dignity that's so deeply associated with the Vulcan race. They were like flesh and blood specters that passed us in the corridors and sat with us in the mess hall." Christine closed her tear brimmed eyes at the memory.

Finally she asked, "What happened?"

"By the time I arrived, the victim had retreated so far into himself that I was unable to bring him back. His name was Koss. His companion received his katra, which is now safe within an ark and will be sent to New Vulcan."

Christine reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I am so sorry, baby. I know it was a hard thing to see."

Lo'vaak nodded thoughtfully to acknowledge her concern - the irony of who was doing the comforting was not lost on him. But there was an even larger implication that weighed more heavily on his mind. He continued, "This is but the tip of an iceberg, Christine. Koss' desperate act coincided with his coming into Pon Farr. He was one of a large group of common laborers domiciled at the Embassy. Because of their low social standing, they are most certainly without hope of securing bond mates for themselves. Many more of these 'acts' will occur if some sort of solution is not found."

"Lo'vaak, something _has_ to be done!"

"Yes, of course!" he said, the frustration evident in his voice, "But what? I doubt the solution will be medical as a breakthrough has been sought for thousands of years. If it is through interspecies marriage, then the High Council will have to come clean about Pon Farr immediately, and suitable pairings be found for them. Yet another highly unlikely solution! What we have is a ticking time-bomb."

"What about Spock and Sirin? Do you think they could give you some insight?"

"I know that this matter requires more than my input."

Christine looked at the darkness in her husband's eyes. His spirit was deeply troubled, his need for comfort palpable. She reached up and cradled his face, raining soft kisses first to his cheeks and then to his lips.

Of course, he responded.

One hour later he checked to see if his wife was sleeping and well. After determining that this was the case he went to his comm unit. As Christine had suggested, he planned to share his concerns with the two men, like brothers, who would not only understand his feelings on the events that had transpired yesterday evening, but would very likely share them. Even more importantly, they might be able to assist in a course of action. Fingers flew across the keyboard as he began his message...

_My Brothers, yesterday I saw a Vulcan die by his own hand. Ish if shahtau mene, an act of desperation. It was an experience that has filled me with deep sorrow and anger._

He went on to explain exactly what was happening in the Embassy's staff garden, supplying his brothers with the exact number of victims. After explaining the desperate situation of these Vulcan men, he stated his determination to see the ambassador that very morning. He was sure that Sarek could not be fully aware of what was going on right under his nose. Perhaps the numbers had not been revealed to him. Instead of outright duplicity, Lo'vaak instead suspected that there was an ongoing campaign among the staff to protect the Ambassador from an unpleasantness that was not going away. Since these events occurred in the staff's garden under the cover of darkness, it was obvious that an element of secrecy was involved.

He continued in conclusion…

_Let me know as soon as you receive this message. I would greatly appreciate any input. _

_None of these deaths have been reported and there are no illegalities involved because they occurred at the Embassy, thus on Vulcan soil. Though considered part of the Vulcan Way, these events have enraged me. There is a complacency, almost a lack of concern, towards their plight that I cannot abide. Every Vulcan life is precious at this time, yet nothing is being done for them. They are completely without hope. _

Five minutes after he sent the message he heard the first ping that announced an

on-screen reply. The image was Spock, holding one of his sons who kept reaching for his father's ear. After repositioning the baby, Spock commented on Lo'vaak revelation. What he said dovetailed with what Christine had said earlier.

"These desperate acts also took place on the Enterprise among some of the rescued. Many took non-ritualistic measures such as stepping into space from an opened air lock, Terrans could not fathom the depth of despair that accompanied a severed bond. Of course, not only were marriage bonds broken, but familial ones as well. It was tragedy compounded, visited upon us twice or thrice.

"My father has never spoken of a repeat of the happenings on the Enterprise, so it is likely that these events you are speaking of were never made known to him, or were perhaps downplayed. In light of Sarak's heavy responsibility toward New Vulcan, those around him could have reasoned that the less his involvement in this matter, the lighter his burden. A noble concept, but flawed."

Then came the second ping. Sound only this time, no visual. Sirin's voice was full of sleep.

"Lo'vaak, this situation requires immediate attention. Has Spock contacted you?"

Lo'vaak immediately switched to conference mode, after which these three formidable minds immediately went to work planning their morning visit to the Embassy. The time and place of meeting was decided and the comm link was shut down.

Hearing a stirring in the bedroom Lo'vaak returned to Christine's side. Sitting on the edge of the bed he took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"My Christine, Spock, Sirin and I will attend to the pressing matter this morning. I will contact you when it is completed."

Reaching up, she raked his mussed hair away from his eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thank you for being open with me and … for other things."

"Ah..." Lo'vaak said, his head tilted at a rakish, playful angle, "…but you will have much more to thank me for when I return, k'diwa. My plate is not yet full.." Suddenly he grew serious. "In truth, it is I who should be thanking _you_, my Christine. You have provided comfort in every possible way." With that he planted a single, lingering kiss on each of her upturned palms, slid off the bed and went to dress.

Feeling buoyed by what had transpired in the early hours of this day, Lo'vaak looked forward to additional input from his 'brothers.'. Well aware of the awkward situation in which Spock was being placed, it had been agreed that Spock would not be the spokesperson when they met with Sarak. He would, however, be responsible for making the formal introduction of Lo'vaak to Sarak. Spock's father had made many contributions towards the success of Lo'vaak's wedding but had been off-planet at the time of the nuptials. Hence, they had never met.

Unfortunately, this might prove to be one heck of an introduction.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not profit or own any of the original characters that belong to Star Trek, but they have now found themselves in company of characters that I have created. Apparently, they like the interaction and seem to enjoy one anothers' company. Again, thanks to Star Quilter57 for the loan of her characters.

Please allow me to again apologize for the delay in posting. I am now posting this chapter unbetaed. M'Celeste has been so busy, (she has had this chapter for over two weeks) our word processing systems are not compatible, (thus no exchange of zip drives) and my lack of computer savvy has made it impossible to exchange documents. So, all beta work is done on my laptop when she visits. Since it will be over a week before I see her, I have decided to post-throw caution to the wind, so to speak. So, all the mistakes are of my creation, and I beg forgiveness for grammatical and spelling errors.

In this story, I found myself jumping between Standard and Vulcan. I hope that this does not prove to be a distraction, but after a while I found translating both tedious and quite time consuming. And possibly not allowing a fluid read for you readers. But I do so like the Vulcan way of speaking and the depth of meaning to everything they say, so pardon if in this chapter, on occasion, I have indulged this eccentricity.

Botsey

Chapter Ten The Continuing SFS Lights, Action, Camera

As Lo'vaak's bike turned into the Embassy parking lot he noticed Spock's ground car which had just pulled in before him. Both occupants of that vehicle were in the process of exiting at the same time. It came as no surprise to Lo'vaak that they all appeared to be of the same mindset, as they had all dressed in traditional Vulcan garb. Spock and Sirin wore formal robes, Lo'vaak a formal tunic. The High Vulcan script which adorned the right front side and sleeve of all three garments proclaimed their clan affiliation. This manner of dress honored not only their mutual ancestry, but the person they were soon to meet, Osu Sarek, Vulcan Ambassador to Terra and Spock's esteemed father.

As they walked across the paved parking lot Spock took the lead, Sirin and Lo'vaak following closely behind. They were unaware that they were being observed by the person behind the narrow window that was facing the parking lot. Upon reaching the door of the Embassy, the guard bowed his head in acknowledgement and said_ "T'nar naksoraty'rani Osu S'chn T'gai Spockh _(Vulcan formal greeting, Sir Spock).

Speaking to the guard, Spock continued, _("Sanu do'pra t'nash veh vela's dubgau-saruah nash-veh zahaj-tur Kisi pen wak." _("Please announce my presence. I shall follow in a short while.")

The three Vulcans paused for a few minutes before opening the ornate door. When the group entered, Sarek, who had been tracking their approach from a window, was already ready to greet them. Turning towards them he performed the Ta'al and said, "My Son, my brother's son and honored guest, Live Long and Prosper."

The three visitors mirrored the salute. Spock then said, "Peace and long life to you my father. Allow me to introduce you to our friend, Lo'vaak, a Vulcan healer."

Sarek nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Welcome to the Embassy, Hakausu (Healer) Lo'vaak. Word of your talents preceded you. Several members of my staff have benefited from your services, as has my nephew Sirin with whom you share these duties. Your talents are more than adequate; exceeding that of the majority of the few healers we have left here on Terra. To what do I owe the courtesy of this visit?"

After bowing his head Lo'vaak quickly stepped forward. "Osu Sarek, first allow me to express my appreciation for all that you contributed towards the time of my bonding. However, this is not my first visit to the Embassy. I was summoned here late last night to address an emergency."

Sarek head tilted to the side and he said, "I was unaware of any emergency here at the embassy. Was one of the staff in need of your services?"

"No Osu. The emergency involved one of the survivors who are housed here at the Embassy."

Though Sarek's face did not change, he almost seemed to sigh. "These are the most desperate Vulcans. Without family, home or hope. I have been informed that some have committed, _Ish if shahtau mene. (suicide, self-murder) _They left no one behind to receive the words of comfort, ,_S'ti th'taktra_, (I grieve with thee)."

Lo'vaak's anger quickly flared, then he just as quickly tamped it down. 'Though Sarak was aware of the problem, did he know the extent of it?' "Osu," Lo'vaak ventured, "are you aware of the number of this group who have chosen this path?"

"From the reports I have received, it appears that ten have performed this ritual."

"Then it will surprise you to know that more than twenty times that number have done so."

Once again Sarek's facial expression did not change, but his eyes grew dark with anger. Lo'vaak could well imagine how this powerful man, responsible for everything and everyone under this roof, would feel about being kept in the dark. The Terran expression 'heads will roll' came to mind.

Sarek nodded toward the chairs in front of his desk and he walked from the window and took his seat. He looked at Lo'vaak and said, "Tell me what you know."

Lo'vaak's narrative began with a defense for Sarek's aide de champ, Soval, whose sincere wish had been to avoid adding an additional burden to the already weighted down shoulders of his Osu. Lo'vaak then went to the defense of the defenseless ones.

"Sir, these Vulcans are in need of many things. If they are to stay here then they must be given meaningful work. They must learn Standard and be introduced to Terran society. One aspect of our being Vulcan is our being grounded to planet, to home, to family, even to our work. So if they are to have any future at all, these grounding factors must be introduced to them here on Tarra. These must be allowed to find suitable mates, homes and work. As we all know there are time constraints involved. This must happen quickly, well before their next time. Any prospective mates must be allowed to make an educated decision, that could only happen if Vulcans acknowledge Pon Farr."

"Let's not fool ourselves into thinking that they will bond with Vulcan females," Lo'vaak continued, "That door is not open for them. But look at the four of us. We here are living testimony to the success of Vulcan/Terran bonding. As a Betazoid/Vulcan hybrid bonded to a Terran woman, my life is rich, and fulfilled. I can recommend this state most highly."

All three Vulcans looked at one another with complete understanding.

Sarek gave an audible sigh and said, "My Amanda died at the same time as my planet, and until now I have never been able to calculate which one was the greater loss. On a personal level, of course, it has been the loss of her that affects me most deeply. It is this emptiness that I contend with on a daily basis. I know this for a certainty, no Vulcan female can fill that void. So, it is to my great disquietude that my obligation toward my people will dictate the race of my future mate; she must be Vulcan. One of our basic thoughts apply, 'The needs of the many….' And although envy is a human emotion, in a sense I do feel that toward you, my son, my nephew and now Lo'vaak, _k'war'ma'khon." _(Now family)

Lo'vakk responded, _"Osu, Tu dor-tor Lo'vaak." _(Sir, You honor me).

At this point Spock spoke up. "Father, you are aware of Nyota's skills in non-verbal communication. She is proficient in the dialect of those of their class, as well the teaching of Standard as a secondary language. She and I will create a program to assist them and I will be their on-site instructor. Lo'vaak and Sirin then asked for permission to check the general health of this group and regularly check their hormonal levels."

Then Sarek, son of Skon of the house of Surak-of the highestVulcan hierarchy made a remarkable statement,

"I will personally visit them and introduce you three as their champions. Never, since the destruction of our home world has so much hope come from so much hopelessness.

"I must confess that I have no idea where they are housed. We will all need a guide."

As Sarek opened his door, the office door immediately opposite his opened as well; his aide, Soval, appeared.

"Osu, how may I be of assistance?"

"I would like to be taken to the below floors to visit the living quarters of the "Vuhlkansu vi toglantausu," (Vulcans who witnessed). A shadow crossed Soval's face, as he positioned himself in front of the group. They did not walk to take the lift, but traversed the nearby staircase leading to the lower level.

As they entered the lower hallway, it was noted that all the doors in that area were opened and conversation was heard. Soval entered the first door and there could be heard the scrapings of chairs against the floor. As Sarek, Spock, Sirin and Lo'vaak entered they observed a line of neatly, simply dressed Vulcans, their heads bowed slightly in respect.

This is not what Sarek, or any of that group expected. This was not a undisciplined group of survivors, but rather a group of highly ordered and controlled citizens. Although their station in Vulcan society might have lacked the receipt and appearance of rigid dignity that was afforded those of higher birth, these were also immersed in 'The Vulcan Way' which meant they had innate dignity-a quality seem in all Vulcans regardless of class. The visitors observed the room, beds were neatly made, there was a dining table that could accommodate all in the room. In the far corner they was observed an area for meditation that also included their version of a memorial-a dried flower, a few rocks, several holo-vids, family heirlooms, and most touching, a baby's rattle, probably belonging to one of these survivor's children and snatched up from their dormitory before departure.

Each of these Vulcans, caught totally unaware by the holocaust, deposited on a foreign planet, imprisoned within the walls of the Embassy, were a tribute to the resiliency of their people. Each of those viewing them for the first time, were moved, even those who were totally Vulcan.

Soval started the introductions, "We have honored guest with us…"

Before he could continued Sarek moved forward and stood before the first one in line and said, "I am Sarek, son of Skon. By way of invitation, Sarek nodded his head and searched for the Vulcan's eyes. Making eye contact, the Vulcan who appeared to be the group's spokesman said, "I am S'lock, son of K'feir. All here in this room are _Matt Nun _.(Nun clan) We are _ne ki'ne_, (partners)." The spokesman goes down the line and each clan members introduced himself.

S'lock then continues, "Each clan is housed in a different room. What you see here in our domicile, is mirrored in all of the rooms in this area. Each clan's spokesmen was picked because their 'time' occurred recently. Therefore, they will have the most life available to them. Many of us are bound by the same loss; our bondmates were carrying life's seed at the time of the ending."

The visitors in unison say, the accepted words of condolence.

Sarak then introduces Spock, as his son, Sirin, as his nephew and healer and Lo'vaak, not only as a healer, but as a _k'war'ma'khon_ (close as family but not genetically related).

Lo'vaak moved towards the memorial and asked, _"Lau Lo'vaak linisau?" _(May I examine?) All answered, "Ha." With that he reached down and touched the baby rattle and cradled it in his hand. It is a beautifully carved piece, made of wood from a tur-nuk tree. Lo'vaak was aware of the medicinal powers of that plant. To carve something from it was a silent wish for good upon the recipient.

It was a young Vulcan speaking, "Skoon nash na nu'ri- sa-fu. Ivesht dungi kki sariah tor katau kah tor Su'lok t'nash veh sa'fu. (I (Skoon) carved this for my unborn son. My adun and I had already named and bonded with him. I would have come to bring it to Su'lok, my son…) He did not have to finish the sentence. All present knew the account's end.

Lo'vaak nodded, "S'ti th'laktra" (I grieve with thee). He continued, "My bondmate is with child, a daughter."

Sarek then walked over to Lo'vaak and extended his hand. Once the rattle was in his possession he examined it very closely, He then asked Skoon, "My son, who taught you this method of carving?" To the aside, he commented, "This is a very ancient type of workmanship. It was usually passed down from father to son."

The young man said, "My family ran a shop that displayed and sold this method of carving. My grandfather instructed my father and myself in this art form."

Sarek fingered the workmanship. It is truly a marvel. One piece of wood, no opening large enough to insert the pieces that tumbled within its core. The jumbling pieces were all carved from that same piece of wood. The carver working from the outside inward. The piece showed the artist was a master artisan. Sarek asked, "Were you able to leave with any other pieces?"

The young man went to his cot and reached underneath, and pulled out a large box. As he opened it all were able to see the tools of his trade. Awls, routers, saws, chisels, sanding blocks, hand drills, every one of them an antique and in pristine condition. This young man was proud of what he was. He pulled out a small hand carved chest and inside were carved cups, cutlery, and plates all of his work adorned with High Vulcan script. A smaller box contained jewelry also carved from the tu'nuk tree. A bracelet and necklace that would be able to be worn in Vulcan's heat without the discomfort of metal jewelry's heat transference The artist explained, he had made these for his wife. He mentioned that he had distributed many of his wares among the other survivors.

"Osu Sarek," he spoke with urgency. "The tradition will die unless it is taught. I don't know how many years I have left. I have meditated through one time and my bondmate was my comfort the last time. She would have bore our son, three Terran months after the _Va_ _Pak_" (The immeasurable loss).

Sarek then bowed his head, his hand on his chest as a gesture of respect. "This will be part of the programs that will be initiated once you have relocated." Sarek curiosity was peaked, he inquired, "Are there any other artisans within the other clans?"

They all spoke at once, _"Ha!" (_Yes) Skoon added, "Although we are registered as _kastik-sokasitausum, _(plant cultivators) and _solai-zupsu _(field hands), most of us have other talents." The young man enumerated those that could be included in that group. There were weavers, carpenters, stone carvers, metal workman, shoe makers, portrait painters, incense makers, a maker of ceremonial robes, makers of furniture, blacksmith, wood carvers and a herbalist, all in varying degrees of skill, but all desiring that these skills not die with them.

While this is going on, Lo'vaak. Spock and Sirin were against the side wall, totally taken back by these revelations. These hopeless ones, projected so much hope. The preservation of The Vulcan Way depended upon these also, the ones who worked with their hands.

The owner of the rattle approached, _"Hakausu Lo'vaak, Vu dor-tor nash matt kuv vu pulayau nash tan tor ko-fu." _(Healer Lo'vaak, it would be an honor (for) this clan (if) you present (it) to your daughter.")

Lo'vaak turned away, for emotions were upon him. He answered, Th'I-oxaira, tu dortor Lo'vaak. (It is appreciated, you honor me)

The spokesman, silenced the group and said to the visitors, "It would honor us if you would join us in our welcoming tea ceremony."

Sarek looked at his companions and they all nodded. They were led to the place of honor at a Vulcan table, the head and first two chairs to the left and right are reserved for honored guest. If there were more than five guests of honor, another table would be set up, and so on. The logic behind such an arrangement was that many would be allowed to benefit from the wisdom and experience of such a guest or guests. The more tables, the more are benefited. However, that would be a most unusual set of circumstances.

The spokesman stood at the foot of the table and two other Vulcans acted as his attendants. One held the kettle and tea on a tray, the other one laid out the cups.

He bowed his head, to address the kettle and had the tray placed by his left hand. He then addressed the tea and lifted it ceremonially to his right side. The measuring spoon was placed on his open palm and he again bowed his head. Methodically, he measured out the tea into the tea pot, then he grasped the kettle by its handle, turned it to the four points of a compass and the entire group said _"Amsetri tre." (_Your presence honors us.) The the steaming hot liquid was poured into the tea pot, the host placed the top back on it the tea pot and seated himself. The spicy aroma of the tea filled the room.

"This comes down from the ancients, the tea of welcome. May all within these walls find refreshment and companionship."

His companion to the right pours the tea into the cups, not letting one drop fall. The companion on the left, distributes the cup, starting with the guests of honor.

After the ceremony it is Sarek who speaks first. "I have just recently become aware of the serious situation visited upon you, our Vulcan brothers. We have all experienced incalculable loss, but as was at the time of the _Va'Pak_, there has been the seeking of relief and release by means of _Ish if shahtau mene (self-murder, suicide)_. This was prevalent on the star ship that picked up many survivors. Many had not carried out any ritual, they had just sought the most expedient end to their sufferings. We do not wish this to continue. We will do all we can to prevent the loss of one more life.

Sirin and Lo'vaak have volunteered to monitor all hormonal level. My son, is in the process of developing a program that will aid you all to learn Standard. He was an instructor at Star Fleet Academy and his bondmate is a Xenoliquist. Having access to equipment at the Academy will assist in the availability of these lessons within a short period of time. I do believe it would be good for all the clan spokesmen to come to this room and then we will continue our discussion."

With that, several Vulcans exit the door to summon their brothers.

The new attendees brought their own chairs as they entered the room. Sarek introduced himself and the other three visitors and once all were seated a brief review followed once all are seated

We would like all of the clans to discuss the possibility of relocating after your introduction into Terran society. There is a place not too far from here whose climate is similar to our home planet, where many Vulcans stayed temporarily before being transported to New Vulcan. It is thought that meaningful work might be available there and that this will aid in coping with the great losses that have led to the feeling of hopelessness that figure most prominently in your every day lives. We are fully aware of the part that the approach of 'your time' contributes to the need to expedite these matters."

"Please, brothers, are there any questions that need answering at this time?"

There is a hesitancy and then several hands are raised. The answers are provided by the one who would be in the position to best answer the questions.

"When you speak of relocating, could we have an idea as to the size of the area of relocation?"

"What advise can the healers provide for those approaching 'their time?"

"Meaningful work was mentioned, please define."

"What was meant by introduction into Terran society?"

"When will our hormonal levels be checked?"

The meeting ended on an extremely positive note. Each spokesman was returning to his clan to share the information gained. It was doubtful if any would sleep tonight, or possibly for a few nights. Sarek was going to advise Soval to schedule time for these Vulcans to walk the grounds of the Embassy and enjoy the staff garden. It would give them all something to talk about.

As the four men returned to Sarek's office, there was a feeling of accomplishment. Hope was on the horizon.

TBC

A/N Because this story has received so few reviews, I have been wondering if there was an audience for this continuing saga. Checking my stats it is based on a small group of readers that I continue this story. To that group, let it be known, I appreciate your continued readership.

So if you jumped ship, we will throw you a lifeline, if you are still on board, we hope that you continue to enjoy the scenery.

Botsey


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter was not betaed, all mistakes are my own, but I would love to blame them on a gremlin in my computer, like…well what ever. As always, Thank you StarQuilter57 and thanks you Ashlee Elizabeth and Nyota Rules for some very helpful suggestions. Some of the ideas had already been incorporated in already written chapters. Others will find their way into this story in chapters not as yet written. This is the first time I have started posting a story that was not already complete, but there is some value in that since suggestions given do not require a serious edit, just an incorporation of these suggestion into my story line. I will try to tame the fluff-the buggers do get in the way with a good story line and yes, I too so love Lo'vaak.

Final Chapter Eleven The Continuing SFS Lights, Action, Camera

As the four climbed to the upper level they were silent. Words carry little weight when revelations as weighty as this group had witnessed filled their consciousness. As a group, when they had first approached this task, there had been the resolution that these were a hopeless group, thus the thought, 'What could we contribute to aid them? Initially, it was not realized by the visitors that these were vibrant, intelligent, talented Vulcans, whose contributions in the future would stagger their imagination. These were not helpless, just ill equipped. And in fact, eventually they would more than prove their worth.

Sarek was already mentally formulating an edict to be brought before the High Council that would eliminate all class structure and distinction on New Vulcan. That caste system was an archaic and non-productive mind set that based on his observation this day, would rob New Vulcan of hidden talents and productive citizens.

Safely ensconced in his office Sarek simply said, "What rudimentary necessities will take the shortest amount of time to complete?"

Spock, knowing Vulcan's eidetic memory said, "The learning of Standard would not require a lengthy period of study."

Sirin contributed, we can start giving physicals tomorrow. Turning to Lo'vaak he said with a wry smile, "My brother, you will have to forego the pleasures of marriage one night a week. Is that acceptable?"

Spock was looking at Lo'vaak with one eyebrow raised.

"She is with child."

Spock simply said, "If there is a concern for her well being, Christine is always welcome at our house."

Lo'vaak could see that the logic of his brothers would win in this case and simply said, "Advise me of the night in advance so that Christine will be with Nyota on the nights we work here."

Sarek called in Soval, "Please contact the head of the Northern Continent Guard, I want you to speak to him about the quarters in Nevada that were leased out to us as temporary domiciles for the rescued. We will have need of this site again, on a permanent basis. Addressing the group Sarek said, "At this juncture, would you all agree that an outright purchase would seem logical?"

The group nodded their assent

He did not dismiss Soval, for there were several other matters that would require, not his input, but his skill in carrying out Sarek's orders.

Lo'vaak's link to Christine was active and she inquired if she should go home. He advised her, 'Go to Nyota, I will meet you there.' This freed the four to continue their discussion.

Sirin contributed, "We must set deadlines for the completion of each task. If at all possible, introductions to family life here on Terra should be arranged. We know the basis for all things Vulcan is the family unit. Perhaps several small gatherings at"…Then facing Spock he continued, "our homes could address such exposure. Some members of the Embassy staff should be included so as to not give these new ones the impression of being singled out for observation, as if under a microscope."

All were in agreement in this area also.

Sarek then instructed Soval, "We will need the entire vehicle housing area cleared out; tables and chairs are to be brought in along with individual PAADs. This area will now serve as a classroom for them all, and workshop areas for our artisans. The physical exercise area should be made available for the entire group. If necessary, block out time for their dedicated use. Ask the spokesmen for each clan, to obtain information from each craftsmen as to what supplies are needed. Soval I look forward to an early report on the completion of these request."

Sarek's aide, nodded and said, _"Soval dungi don skabtor."_ (I will prove worthy). He then left the office after nodding to all present. As he was about to exit the room he stated, "Would tea be welcome?"

"Ha." was the reply.

Spock silent communication to Nyota advised her to expect Christine and was ended with her statement, 'We will be fine.'

They worked well into the night, tea first and then eventually food was brought in. They busied themselves outlining every facet of training, exposure to Terran society, relocating, any necessary field trips, and training in bookkeeping. It was also agreed that individual interviews should be conducted to determine strengths and weaknesses of each member of the groups. Soval returned to the room with information secured from a General Hogans who stated that the site was available either for rent, lease or sale, whatever the Embassy deemed most advantageous. The price for each of the options was given. All agreed that the sale price was exceptionally attractive. Sarek announced that the purchase price would come from his personal funds. The site would be registered as Vulcan soil, an annex to the Embassy. When the others offered to contribute, Sarek suggested that any funds available from them be used for other needs of these survivors.

Finally Sarek said, "What will be the name of our project?"

With what could be the closest to a smile, Spock said, "The Resurrection Project." All nodded at the designated name, for it summarized the hope that all present felt was the project's objective. The name of the site could be determined by its prospective residents, but the underlying goal set before these four was very much embodied in the name given to the job before them-the returning to life of hope, goals, futures…With these thoughts, they decided to meet again in two days.

Sarek then suggested that Lo'vaak leave his bike at the Embassy and take one of the vehicles from the lot where the vehicles were now housed. Soval would supply everything necessary for his unrestricted use of the vehicle of his choice until this project reached its fruition.

Sarek closed with the words, "Spock, your mother, My Amanda, would have been very proud of what is taking place here. Although, its formal title is as you say-my heart and mind have named it "The Amanda Project". Standing he said, My Sons, Live Long and Prosper.

Spock's eyes met his father's as he placed his palm upon his father's bare hand. Their eye contact held so long that Sirin and Lo'vaak turned aside. Father and son were in silent conversation, there was much catching up to do and they were among family.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Again, unbetaed. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to Ashlee Elizabeth and Nyota Rules for their suggestion and StarQuilter57 for continuing to allow me the use of her original characters.

The SFS Continues Lights, Action, Camera Chapter Twelve

Spock's link with his father communicated his response to his father's statement about Amanda. Lo'vaak and Sirin turned away from this most private moment. His parting words to Sarek were, "Father, please advise me when I should bring your grandsons back to see you here at the Embassy. I was thinking that T'Paal would like to see them on a regular basis.. Spock remembered his years in the old housekeepers company. She had to be at least one hundred fifty years old now. All her years had been in service to his family. In her earlier years she had served in T'Pau's father's house. Vulcan housekeeping staff never retired, these who were in a family's service's, would gradually have their work load lessened and they would become honored older members of the household. Their worth never diminished.

Soval approached Lo'vaak, "Hakausu, do you have a preference as to the type of vehicle you wish to operate?"

Lo'vaak answered, "I will bow to your knowledge as to what is available. I do wish that it is a comfortable vehicle for my wife who is with child." With that statement, Soval, nodded, "I know just the vehicle that would be suitable. I will have it brought out to the front.

When they exited the building a shinny black vehicle was brought up to the front door and Soval exited the passenger side and came forward and held up two sets of keys. He informed Lo'vaak, "Your wife has also been listed as an approved driver. "

Soval then said, "Thank you Hakausu Lo'vaak." All knew from what this expression of appreciation stemmed. No more words were needed.

The three, acknowledged 'brothers' knew their destination-Spock's house.

Something that had been in the back of Lo'vaak's mind for some time was his need to find a permanent place for his growing family, perhaps a house in the same area as Spock and Sirin. He would speak to Christine about such a possibility. As Lo'vaak pulled out of the parking lot in the sleek vehicle provided by the Vulcan embassy he had the deepest feeling of belonging, not in any way reaching the level of his bonding with his Christine, but very close. His acceptance by his bondmate, his 'brothers, the Betazoid ambassador and now Sarek erased any doubts about his belonging here, on Terra. He wished that he could fully convey that message to his family, so that no doubt would exist in their minds about the wisdom of his decision to come to Terra; made those many moons ago. Although the journey to where he was at this point had not been initially smooth, had been fraught with seeming roadblocks, his contentment now was total.

In the vehicle that housed Sirin and Spock the conversation included purposed classes, side trips, and finally the scouting trip to Nevada. Spock had composed several tests to evaluate the 'gifts' that each member of this group possessed. One of the reasons for this type of testing would help to determine what kind of supplies should be purchased to tap into this large numbers of survivors. Contact with the quarter master assigned to that property should also be made to insure that the utilities were up to code, that the units were all functioning properly and if not, that all repairs will have been made by the time the group visited. After the report came back to Sarek, the closing would take place. Spock had already composed a check list, and planned to distribute it when they met again with the 'survivors'. Spock also determined that their designation as survivors did not fully reveal who and what they were because individuals or groups could survive and be broken and unable to view themselves as valuable. This was not the case with these ones, a better name for them would be _Eifa t'ri rishan k' lof" _(Those who survive with purpose)

The first class in Standard was extremely successful. It took up an entire day. The class was animated, and rewarding. There were no written tests, instead the students were given a subject to converse in and marked according to their ability to communicate in Standard. None of his students received a mark below what was acceptable on Spock's marking scale. So much for doubts of their mental abilities. A fact that kept presenting itself to Spock as the explanation for their station on Vulcan was it was not the lack of ability, but the lack of opportunity that had stagnated these Vulcans of lower class. Now their full potential would be broadcast for all Vulcans to note. All communications about this group was being handled by his father who had already started a log for his daily observations. At first it had been thought that the group would have to be divided into smaller segments but he found that the desire to be helpful extended to the classroom experience also. Those slightly ahead, put efforts into helping those with a need. It was like having a multitude of teacher's assistants on hand, So after the third day, he heard his students putting forth the effort to converse in Standard. Asking questions of one another in this new language. Everything learned was stored on their individual units and could be taken from the classroom to their rooms for study at night. Spock was sure that many continued their studies late into the night hours, after all Vulcans do not require much sleep.

Within three weeks, it was determined that a graduation ceremony would allow these gifted Vulcans to experience what could best be described as a party. Esther, Rachel, Nyota, Christine and the children would all come to the Embassy with Vulcan foods and Terran treats to surprise the new graduates.

The students stood as the women and children came in, Spock, Sirin and Lo'vaak took the consort stance behind their respective mates and children and introduced them to the group. All of the students placed their right hand over their chest and bowed their heads to acknowledge these guests. For some reason, after the families were presented the students all returned to speaking Vulcan. It was unknown to them that all but one of the females understood everything they were saying. As was overheard by the wives and Jason, the students were very much impressed with their fellow Vulcans choice of mates.

The food was set out and at first the graduates shyly lined up to inspect and sample the foods that had been lovingly prepared. Then it could be observed that they all took healthy portions. Esther was surprised by the actions of an elderly Vulcan who helped a plate and brought it to her. It was later brought to her attention that he was the herbalist and he was curious about the spices used in preparing the dishes offered. Esther promised that she would send him the recipes and the description and picture of the herbs and their uses.

Of course the children were of special interest. The twins, who were just starting to walk and Jason who looked more like his cousin/uncle than Spock's own sons could converse in Vulcan with the adults. Sarek came down and gave a short speech which was not congratulatory in nature. For a Vulcan it was expected that they would all excel. So the speech was to advise them of the steps already taken on their behalf and share some tentative deadlines for packing, and transporting personal items. The date for the initial inspection of the site, by Spock, Sirin, Lo'vaak and the clan heads was three weeks away.

After his speech, Sarek took his grandsons in his arms and announced that they could be picked up in his office when their parents were through. As he was about to leave the room he called to Jason, "Grand nephew, you should come also. He left the room after announcing, "I will not attend to my son's son's and my brother's son's son." He had already notified T'Paal that the boys would be in his office.

As he climbed the stairs it dawned on him that he had never interrupted a working day to interact with Spock and he came to understand that that was his loss. He hoped that this interlude would be interpreted as a sign of how much he wanted to be a part of these young one's lives. He acknowledged that with age, wisdom does come.

When all had been satisfied, the woman began to clear up the left food and place them in containers so the class could them enjoy later.

As Spock was speaking to the herbalist in the back of the room S'lock made his way back and waited patiently. When Spock had finished, he turned and waited. S'lock bowed his head and shyly stated, "Osu, please do not think me forward or disrespectful but I wish to make an inquiry about your bondmate. Would you be adverse to any disclosure. Spock said, "You must first reveal what you wish to know, before I am able to answer that question."

"Of course," the young Vulcan said and then continued, "I could not but be impressed with all of the bondmates of you three 'protectors' but your bondmate is different from the other two. She is like those of our people from the equatorial territory of Es'ban, where my bondmate was from.

"You are correct, S'lock, she is from a different area on than the other two. But these three are like sisters."

"All of the females are astatically pleasing, but your is to the extreme. She appears to be extraordinary."

Spock answered, "In many ways, your observation is correct."

S'lock then confesses, "My aduna was of her same skin color. I find myself drawn to those of darker skin. Was that the case with you?"

Spock first had to control his possessive and protective instincts as he looked towards his Nyota. In order to prevent further viewing of his aduna, he walked to the far end of the room and indicated that S'lock follow him, he then took a position that forced the young Vulcan to face him, not Nyota. This was not a calculated action, it was an automatic, a Vulcan males expression of his position as consort and protector.

"Although my aduna's physical appearance creates a certain first impression, this was not what attracted me to her. She is brilliant and unsurpassed in her skills in Xenolinquistics. She graduated second in her class of three hundred sixty. We served together on the star ship Enterprise, during the battle of Vulcan and Terra. We have been bondmates for eight Terra years. She is my K'diwa (half my heart/soul). I could only wish such a life and future bondmate for each one of you, my brothers.

S'lock's responded with an uncharacteristic audible sigh, "May this be so. Does your bondmate have a younger sister?"

To simply supply facts Spock replied, "She has an extremely large extended family."

Spock turned and viewed Nyota's quizzical face and he sent, "I am giving some advice to the young spokesman who was inquiring as to whether you had a younger sister. Through their bond he hears his wife's laughing sigh.

'And how did you respond,?"

"I mentioned that you have an extremely large family."

"I would assume that you considered your reply as giving a favorable recommendation.," was his wife's reply.

"Indeed," was his final say on the matter.

The women left after bidding the group the best. Nyota gave the keys to her vehicle to Rachel. "I am going to pick up the boys and I'll meet you in a few minutes.

She quietly knocked on her father-in-law office door and said, _"Kah if ko-fu Nyota (_It is daughter Nyota). Instead of telling her to enter Sarek opened the door for her and she viewed an endearing sight. T'Paal had seated both twins on her lap. She looked up at Nyota and nodded. The twins were holding each others hand. There was a serene look on T'Paal's face. This was the fifth generation of this family she had held in her lap. Life had allowed her much, She was fulfilled.

Nyota went to her and placed her forehead on her knee, a position of submission and honor. _"Amsetri-tre." (Your presence honors us.)_

_Below stairs the students had been instructed to submit a personal biography. In some way it might serve as a step toward healing, but in addition, it allowed the exploration of the talents of each one. After these were submitted, each of them would be interviewed. _

_Later that evening, as Spock reviewed plans in their bed Nyota she suddenly sat bolt upright. "I think that we should call our guys "The Vulcan Bachelor Workers."* _

_Spock responded, "I think that if their bachelorhood had been chosen, voluntary, they would not object to that designation, but perhaps they would not wish to be constantly reminded of their circumstance, and possibly the consequences of that state."_

_She nodded in agreement._

_Sirin and Rachel were in the family room when she suggested the possibility of assisting him with the physicals. He pulled her closer and said, "Over one hundred unbounded Vulcan males waiting for your services instead of mine. I do not think so!"_

_Christine was already in bed when Lo'vaak climbed in. He sent, 'How would you like a house of our own, with a backyard? Perhaps close to Nyota and Rachel?"_

_Excitedly she responded, "You mean it?"_

_In the typical forthright, upright, direct Betazoid way he replied, "My Christine, when I formulate a question I am not uttering empty words."_

_He is looking at her with a slight smile as she rolled over closer to him._

_:Is this a gift for our daughter?"_

_With his hands on Christine's stomach he said, "No, she could not appreciate such a gift, but her mother could."_

_*Thanks so much to Ashlee Elizabeth for that name designation._


	13. Chapter 13

No profit, the original owners are the only ones that can do that. For a full disclaimer see my profile.

Sorry folks, Mom was hospitalized. She is back home now. This work is not betaed, all the mistakes are homegrown.

Just for a while we are looking into Sarek's memories. Hope you don't mind this slight distraction.

Thank you StarQuilter57 for the use of your original characters. Nyota Rules and Ashlee Elizabeth raised some very provocative questions regarding the 'Survivors' a few of which I have introduced, but not solved in this chapter.

We will be back to Spock and Nyota, Christine and Lo'vaak soon.

**The Continuing SFS, Lights, Action, Camera**

Chapter Thirteen

Sarek's contact with the 'Purposeful Survivors' had caused to surface a deep concern for these males. Sarek has been greatly affected by this step into reality. By his observing Spock's actions on their behalf he had to admit, his son was a born leader and his companions were worthy Vulcans. His nephew, long ago exiled as being a 'Vulcan Without Logic' had made a success of his life on Terra. But the three of them, as different as their backgrounds, worked extremely well together.

Sarek observed that history had not been so generous with these needy ones. On Vulcan, for times immemorial, their class had no say, no share in decisions made by the High Council. The Council, in truth, just represented one segment of Vulcan Society, 'The Endowed'. This was the class that Sarek himself had been born into. He was well aware that the members of the Council were narrow minded in their views. For centuries they have show an obvious distain for persons not of their class. They bonded, made business contract and business agreements, traveled together, entertained together and their houses were all within a walking distance. Indeed, it was a closed society.

On Vulcan every now and then a recommendation requesting an equal acceptance, for all would be presented to _The_ _Kr'Kash'te, _the governmental agency that expunged illogical or out-dated laws. Sarek's recommendations were being presented in an attempt to construct a more moderate view, a less stringent stand, an acceptance of Vulcans of all classes. Previously, before Vulcan's destruction these suggestions would be quickly put aside as if there was no point of reference within their group, for in truth, there was none. And now, since it was their class that had had the means to escape the holocaust, they were in the majority. So, by mere numbers they determined it was their right to be the authority.

Sarek reviewed his notes, not because he had forgotten what he had written, but, he wanted to present the most persuasive argument to this governmental group. One of its chief member was his mother, T'Pau, the matriarchal head of Vulcan society. She was the only individual to ever decline a seat on the Federation Council.

Her reasoning which was the Vulcan way of thinking, this truth existed, 'Never reach down, for in this way you lower yourself.' And, of course, humans were viewed as inferior and bonding with that species was still not thought to be in Vulcans' best interest.

Sarek thought back to those years in his household. A diplomatic father who was rarely home, and a mother whose position of leadership required her constant absence from his life and the family home. The one constant was T'Paal, a presence of silent strength that had added depth to his life. How had it escaped him all his life that she, not of the elite, had added so much meaning to his life.

Although absent, Sarek's father still guided his every step. He excelled in his educational pursuits, and at an early age, graduated with honors, from Vulcan Science Academy. Having majored in Astrophysics, his goal was to make that his focus for a lifetime career. This was not to be, his father Skon had already decided for him, he would follow in his father and grandfather, Salkon's footsteps. The mantle of ambassadorship would be transferred to him. He had no choice, for it echoed, 'The needs of the many…..'

At the age of two hundred and two Terran years his father was diagnosed with Bendi Syndrome. His decline was very slow. He was able to introduce his son to every contact in the galaxy that he knew, was able to reveal to Sarek each one's weakness, could explain all lines of reasoning that had worked with each individual at an earlier occasion. Before his total immersion into the emotional, violent conclusion of the sickness he had prepared his son well. So at the tender age of forty earth years, and with T'Pau's urging, and the Grand Council's acceptance, Sarek took up the post for which his father had trained him. For a Vulcan, he was young for such a post, but he was wise beyond his years.

With these recollection in the forefront, he recalled his defiant son before the Vulcan Science Academy's ministers and his heart swelled, not with pride, because that would be totally un-Vulcan, instead what he sensed was appreciation for Spock and for the part of his son that was his Amanda.

By the morning light he has composed his suggestions to the Council. He was certain that it would, as the Terran expression goes, 'rock their boat.'

TO THE VULCAN HIGH COUNCIL

New Sykar, New Vulcan

FROM: S'chn T'gai Sarek Xtmprsqzntwfb

This report is being forwarded to you from the Embassy, Terran. Part of it is my daily observation of these Vulcan males housed here.

One week ago it was brought to my attention that these survivors being housed here had been systematically committing _shal riyeh-Ostrai _(self-murder, suicide) as their Pon Farr became eminent. While this act is within the perimeters of 'Our Way', in this junction of the Vulcan people's existence the loss of even one Vulcan life is a tragedy that adds to our initial loss.

We as a people cannot afford withdrawal from what is moral, just, and in the best interest for all of our people.

My observation of this group has become a source of constant reevaluation. They are also immersed in the 'Vulcan' Way'. In our interaction with them we have observed that, as is typical of our people they have instant recall, telepathic abilities and quite a large number of these are artisans. Within this group are musicians, artists, weavers, architects, horticulturists, workers in wood, stone and metal.

So I present the following inquiries:

1) Under which circumstances would this group be allowed to settle in our home world, New Vulcan?'

2) If they, due to the scarcity of Vulcan females are forced into a bonding with another species, is there a moral and ethical reason that would prevent their relocation to our new home?

If further information is required I stand ready to supply same.

As Sarek pressed the 'send' indicator, he sat back in his chair and steepled his hands, an action often mirrored by his son.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is not betaed. All mistakes are my step-children. We are back with our favorite couples but as we continue, we will see how people, thoughts, attitudes are affected by Spock, Nyota and associates.

The usual disclaimer applies-no money has exchanged hands, I checked my mailbox, no checks from a publishing house, movie production spokesperson, etc.

Thanks to all who read and praise to each reviewer.

**Chapter Fourteen (14) The Continuing SFS, Lights, Action, Camera**

Spock returned to his bed after meditation and gathered his wife into his arms. Nyota continued asleep, but through their bond he heard, ..Spockh… Her soft breathing caused a tendril to shift rhythmically. Spock wanted her to awaken, he nudged her, just a little. She immediately turned to face him. Smiled, stretched and said "Good morning."

Spock did not respond verbally. He sent her a mental picture that conveyed his wishes. She responded, "Well, why didn't you just 'say' so. That invitation was answered with enthusiasm.

Dawn was beginning to break when she slid off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Spock heard a faint stir in the nursery and said, "I will see to our sons' well being.

"She laughed and said, "You are probably not who or what they want. But go and comfort them." Entering the boy's room, Spock turned on a lamp and then positioned himself so he could calm each boy. They protested, Nyota was right, he was not who or what they wanted. He sent, "Our sons await you."

Spock then headed into the kitchen and put the kettle on for tea, turned off the controlled cooker, set up the coffee pot and listened for Nyota's footsteps

Smiling seductively she said, "So far, my day is perfect, thanks to you."

Raising an eyebrow he grabbed her and brought her to his lap.

"If it were not for our plans for a very long time with our 'Survivors" I would continue to add to our pleasure. But today, we are attempting to complete all the interviews. We will add our personal observations to each one's profile. I don't know how long we will be at the Embassy, but do not change our son's schedule." With a look of deep contentment he said as he brushed his hand lightly across her cheek, "You provide for them and myself, calm in different ways."

Sliding off his lap she made her way to the kitchen counter, dished up two bowls of plomeek soup, made Spock's tea and her coffee and transferred it all to the counter.

"You have special plans for today?"

"Christine and I are going shopping. Actually not really buying shopping, more like looking shopping. I want to get some ideas about what she wants and likes so I can pass it on for her baby shower."

Reverting to his logical mode Spock gives his observation of such an event, "That celebratory event designed to supply a new offspring with a variety of articles he or she will probably outgrow before being able to wear or use same?" He recalled the one given to them on board the Enterprise. I presume we three males will be required to attend."

"Why would we leave you three out? Two of you are blood brothers to the other." was her answer.

After Spock's departure as she was dressing the boys she thought, 'The twins were advancing at an accelerated pace. There was no doubt that they were far ahead of their human counterparts. What amazed the parents was the fact that independently they had already established their own telepathic bond with one another. It had appeared to them this had occurred in vitro. Nyota first noticed it when Xon had hit his knee while crawling and Kov came over to him and kissed the very knee that bumped into the table leg. When the two of them sought out the other's hand, it was the equivalent of a human baby's pacifier.

She was startled out of her revere when the com unit signaled. Switching on the bedroom connection she found herself looking into Bettie Flippin's smiling face.

"The fireflies have returned. Is tonight to early to request that you visit them in my garden."

"Ms Flippin, how are you?"

The immediate reply was a clearing of her caller's throat and then, "Excuse me…"

Smiling Nyota said, "Excuse me, Bettie…"

"Very well. Now, what is your answer. You know the invitation includes Lo'vaak and Christine. But, is it possible for you to bring Spock's cousins, including their son? I remember meeting them at Christine's wedding. He was an excellent master of ceremony."

Explaining that she could not give an immediate answer she said, "The three husbands are together, I will advise them of the invitation hold on a minute."

Through their bond Nyota sent, 'Ms Flippin has invited all of us back to observe the fireflies. It would be a lovely diversion. Sirin, Rachel and Jason are also invited.'

There are muffled tones and then Spock sends, The three husbands had to admit that their work had taken them away from their families. Such a experience would be welcome, so the reply… 'We will meet you there. Do not wait for us to start the meal. We will join you as soon as possible '

Contacting Rachel was easy on a Saturday morning, her response was a jubilant 'Yes'. Christine echoed her friend's sentiments.

At the Embassy, the interviews were just about to begin. Spock, Sirin and Lovaak had each taken an equal number of names and advised each candidate who they should see. They had all lined up outside the room where their personal interview would be conducted. They had not been instructed to do so, they had followed the logical course.

The first few interviews went this way…

**Lo'vaak interviewed:**

**Ka'fir**

**The Builder**

Lo'vaak was standing at the door when his interviewee entered. Before he could perform the Ta'al, Ka'fir had initiated his greeting, _"Dif-tor heh smusma _(Live long and prosper) Lo'vakk smiled and received a nod.

Once seated, Lo'vaak observed a muscular body, a pleasant face and oddly enough, light brown eyes. He wondered if that was a distinctive characteristic of his clan. Time would tell as he interviewed other members. He was handsome in a rugged way. On earth he would be considered 'a woodsman type'.

Ka'fir then inquired, "Healer, would you please clarify where we will be relocating."

Lo'vaak explained that a very detailed description would be downloaded onto all the PAADs today. He explained only Osu Sarek had visited the location. What he did know was that the climate was dry and hot and the land arid. He could not provide information about the size of the area but only that prior to Vulcans using it as a holding area until they could be shipped to New Vulcan, it had been used as a Federation Military installation. Historically the indigenous people were Native Americans of the Shoshone tribe. Part of their land overlapped the Paiutes and a few minor tribes land allotments in that area. Like the land enclosed by the Embassy wall, the lands that belonged to these natives was sovereign territory. Much like the land purchased will become a part of New Vulcan. There is a similarity between we wurvivors and these natives, they treasured their way of life, and their traditions and never wish for these to be lost.

Ka'fir nodded and finally said, "My primary interest would be in the availability of raw materials to make bricks for building."

Lo'vaak interjected "Cement will be delivered to the site for your use. Do you have any other concerns, my brother?"

"Yes, I have two and one-half Terran years before my time. As with all of us, our mates and offspring did not survive, so I would like to leave a legacy, a memorial, not to me, but to my work. This will be mirrored in the houses I design and build-Vulcan style houses built in this new world. This is my goal."

"Be assured Ka'fir, we are attempting to prevent any further loss of Vulcan life on this planet. You can take those words as serious as a blood oath.* May I assist you in any other way?

"Healer, this talk has been most beneficial."

As Ka'fir left, Lo'vaak wondered, who had interviewed whom, and which one had benefited the most.

*An unbreakable Vulcan oath, sealed with the blood of each party. Never needed with a fellow Vulcan, for Vulcans do not lie. (my creation)

**Su'nuk**

**Metal worker, mechanic, machinist**

Su'nuk came to Lo'vaak right after a period of physical exercise. He is a robust young man, not quite as tall as the majority of the males. His complexion is also darker indicating possible lineage from the equatorial regions of Vulcan.

"Healer Lo'vaak, our group is indebted to you all for everything that has been done on our behalf. I am looking forward to our relocation. I am trained in the manipulation of metal, repair of machinery and heavy duty equipment. Will there be a need for my services?"

Yes Su'nuk, machinery will be delivered to the site within a week of our arrival.

"Osu, my intended bondmate did not survive, but I would like to think she would approve of what I do there.

Lo'vaak interrupted, "We are all brothers here."

"Well then Healer, with permission, once we have arrived, with the help of Ka'fir, I will construct a shop for my work."

"We welcome your efforts, Su'nuk. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes, when do we leave?

**Spock interviewed**

**Sus'na**

**Ka'athyra Maker**

Spock greeted his interviewee with the usual Vulcan greeting and added, _Amsetri tre, (_Your presence honors us). For centuries the craftsmen who constructed this instrument have been honored. Their contribution to the Vulcan world was inestimable. From start to finish one instrument took well over a year to finish. It required skill and dedication to complete these treasures.

Sus'na stood before him with his hands behind his back. Spock found that position so unnatural for a Vulcan, living among Vulcans. Hi own similar stance had only been taken when he was in the company of non-Vulcans to protect the transference of thoughts or images. On Vulcan, no one touched another adult Vulcan, child or any other species without expressed permission. It was a criminal act to force thoughts, or to obtain thoughts from another. It was considered, 'mind rape'.

When asked if he wished to sit, he indicated that he would prefer to stand. It was not until Spock requested that he sign for credits that he understood Sus'na's reasoning. His hands were stained, they were a dark brown in contrast to the light skin of the rest of his body. His constant use of varnishes and stains made it clear why there was that difference.

As Sus'na assumed his stance after signing the paper Spock said, "It is difficult to be different. This I have lived with my entire life."

With these words, for a second, the Vulcan's face softened and he said, "I have been unable to return my hands to their true pigmentation."

"Perhaps one of the healers might have a suggestion. Do you know where they are?

"Yes, Osu"

Spock corrected him, "We are all brothers here."

Sus'na continued, "I wish to still make Ka'athyras, but the _sha-for, sher skan and li'pon _trees (these trees were used in the make of the Ka'athyras) are no more. Would I be able to examine trees of this world to see if any have the proper qualities to continue my work?"

"I will have wood samples brought to the site. In addition, each planet of the Federation has a Seed Depository storage facility that contains seeds from every cataloged tree, plant and vegetation of each member planet. Terran's is located at this planet's artic circle. We should find seeds from Vulcan in that storage facility. I will make inquiry."

In reflection he said, "My aduna was also a musician. She had taught our three children to play. My oldest, a son, played the Ka'athyra, my middle a daughter, played the flute and our youngest was learning to play the _fereikek (_Vulcan synthesizer). When it became clear to her that they would not survive, they each sent _Dif-tor heh smusma _(Live long and prosper). My beloved then slowly withdrew from my consciousness, sparing me the anguish of a sudden severing."

He had turned his face from Spock. There was a sharp release of a breath.

Spock thought and finally said, "On our next visit I shall bring my family's Ka'athyra. It is one of our treasures that survived because if was here on Terra. I would be pleased to hear you play. I have been a student since age three."

"And I since age four. You honor me with this opportunity and I will guard your instrument with my life."

If I eventual am able to bond with a female, I would wish that she too be a musician. If that is what happens, I would desire that you act as my _t'hy'la II _. (blood brother)"

Spock asked, "You have no one else who is a closer brother?"

The answer, "Closer, yes, but not one who has honored me more."

Spock is speechless.

**Ka'nu**

**The Herbalist**

The Vulcan who approached him was the oldest member of the entire group. His natural dignity had not waned. He was tall and straight although his face appeared weathered. Without needless words he offered the _Ta'al_ and seated himself in front of Spock, who had respectfully bowed his head to his elder.

"Your life overlapped many events of our people's experiences and we value you."

His face did not change from its benevolent calm. His eyes spoke of a distant hurt. He began his narrative,

"My life began over one hundred Terra years ago. My training began when I was three years of age, when I started accompanying my father into the desert.

Our life was a simple one, we were virtually self-sufficient. We gardened, we gathered and we learned from the cycles of life. My father entrusted his Katra to me when I was sixteen and my mother and I stored it away in its ark. I was their only offspring, a child of their old age. After my mother's death I wandered attempting to find a natural cure for our unique burden, Pon Farr. The chemist and scientist had sought solutions in their laboratories. I was searching for the answer in the dust of our deserts and its plant life. I never found it. I searched until the last day of our planet.

I bonded at sixty Terran years to the daughter of the merchant of plants and seedling in my area. She had been widowed when her aged husband died from Bendi Syndrome. She returned home to her father to assist in his shop. She was always most helpful when I had inquiried or was searched for a particular item. I must confess, that eventually I found more reasons to frequent the shop than I had prior to her coming. One day I asked her to walk with me. She removed her apron and we proceeded to walk in silence. I then asked her had she ever considered being bonded again. Her answer was, 'If the right bondmate would ask. Steeling myself, I inquired, _"Ple' ma tsu rashaya?_'(Cannot the same be said for me?) She answered in the affirmative. Thus began sixty-three years of collaboration, for she joined me in my search.

On the one day she ventured into the desert alone, she was bitten by a _k'karee_ (a poisonous Vulcan snake) . She sent her cries of distress but by the time I reached her the heat and the poison had destroyed her brain. I could not retrieve her Ka'tra. It was then that I joined myself to this group of young men. Free transportation, housing and food, new areas to search and youthful interest, skills and strength. Now, on a different world, I will continue my search."

Spock took in this elder's narrative and finally asked, "What can we do to assist you?"

The answer was simple, "Allow me time, a small research laboratory area with accurate scales, heating units and glass receptacles."

Spock answer with assurance, "It is done."

The elder rose from his seat. In essence he dismissed himself from the interview and exited the door.

**Sirin interviewed:**

**Sh'lock**

**Clan spokesman**

He is quite handsome, even for a Vulcan. When he entered he bowed his head and offered the excepted greeting. He sort of shifted a bit in his seat and said, "Healer Sirin, I was picked as spokesman for the group because I have over six years before my time again. It was not because of any ability or experience in speaking to groups, settling disagreements or organizing. I personally do not feel qualified for such a heavy responsibility but am willing to learn and do my best.

Sirin is taken aback, not so much by the honesty, for that was The Vulcan Way, it was the humility, the lack of pretense that touched him.

Sh'lock continued, "I wish to tell you about my aduna, she and I grew up together. Our mothers were like sisters. We were bonded at seven and joined at thirty terran years. She was all that I desired. The last message through our bond was, _"Taluhk nash-veh." _(I cherish thee). She was carrying my seed, a son. His head is thrown back and it was with difficulty he swallowed.

Sirin wondered if a Vulcan form of grief counseling might help all of them. He would discuss that possibility with Rachel. While the written biographies allowed them to release some thoughts, to verbalize them would allow for far more healing. The activity would have to be introduced very carefully, Vulcans do not ask for help.

**Tur'nik**

**Weaver**

When his next interviewee entered Sirin noticed his tunic. The garment was a work of art. The muted colors, the unusual tucking and embroidery across the front was masterful to say the least. This man designed beautiful fabric and garments. As he sat Sirin noticed the very unusual slippers on his feet. Perhaps these were made by the member of their group identified as a shoe maker.

"Tur'nik, your outer garment is most pleasing to the eye. You wove the fabric?"

"Yes, brother Sirin, I had yarn made available through _kas-wein-snem _(the separating of plant fibers for spinning into yard) Once I secured these I dyed them with colors from plant native to our desert."

"May I feel the texture?"

Removing the garment, Tur'nik walked over to Sirin and assisted him in putting the garment on. Sirin placed his palms on the front of the tunic and ran his hands downward. The fabric was remarkably soft, but resilient, truly remarkable.

**K'eel**

**Stone Carver**

**Mason**

By far, this is the youngest member of this group that has been interviewed by him. His stoic face does betray great loss. His biography indicates he was from, by Vulcan standards, an extraordinarily large family, seven siblings. This fact spoke much as to the atmosphere and quality of life that must have surrounded him. He was the third oldest, so apparently, very few of his siblings were the result of Pon Farr.

His loss, like all is profound, but his appeared to seep from him almost vaporously, it even clouded his normally stoic Vulcan visage. He stands before Sirin. On his shoulder is a small bag and he withdraws an ornate, beautifully carved Katra Ark (vessel for storage of the Katra).

While still standing he states, "This shall be my final resting place. I have meditated through my first two Pon Farrs, without a comforter, with the next one, I will have to terminate life.

Sirin asked that he be seated and he complied.

"You did hear that we want no more loss of life and we are working toward a resolution?

"Yes"

"Do you trust us?"

"Yes."

"Then your creation will have to be put to another use or put away for an indefinitely long time. May I examine it?"

"Yes."

Sirin noticed the High Vulcan script carved into the lid, it is K'eel's name.

"Were you taught this skill by your father and grandfather?"

"Yes."

Sirin realized that in order to get more vocalization from his interviewee, he would have to phrase his , questions a bit differently.

"What stone is this? How long did it take you to finish this work? Have you worked on objects other than Katra Arks? What supplies do you need. How are you dealing with your extraordinarily great loss?"

With his perfect recall K'eel proceeded to answer all the proposed questions.

"Besides Katra Arks I have carved incense and other boxes, asenois, and other objects from every stone indigenous to our home planet. Although these vessels are usually composed of polycrystalline, this object is the stone _vuzh kohr-tukh _(smoky quartz) Because of the High Vulcan script adorning the top It took approximately one Terra month to complete this box. Of a less serious nature, I have created vessels for jewelry. When we relocate, I only need a supply of raw materials. I have my own tools."

K'eel looked down at his feet. His posture changed and he leaned forward. Brother Sirin, every day I remember some segment of my past life. In my mind I remember conversations with and observe my _skann (family). Some might say that this is an indication of being mentally unbalanced, however, none of my family's Katras have been preserved. I am the vessel for their remembrance, I am their Katra Ark!"_

_Sirin nodded. What a profound thought for one so young. Sirin asked if he might keep the box so Spock and Lo'vaak could admire K'eel work.. _

_Handing Sirin the protective bag he said, "Yes."_

_Sirin nodded again and with that gesture returned, K'eel left the room._

_The interviews had been recorded, all the proceedings documented to allow Sarek to be privy to all that had taken place. The group had been advised that the thee of them would return in two days time. They were encouraged to view two holo-vids that had been left for their introduction to Terra and its people.. One was showing areas of interest on their host planet, the other one Nyota had recorded during the time she was instructing Lo'vaak in his FIT training.(See Christine's story). It was a positive introduction to Terran activities and mores. Spock provided the introduction and without ever making an appearance on screen, Nyota narrated. Spock was ever protective and vigilant. Any female viewed by this group of unbounded males would serve as a discomfort for them._

"


	15. Chapter 15

Not betaed. The mistakes are not orphans, they belong to me.

Chapter 15 Dinner. The Continuing SFS, Lights, Action, Camera

As Nyota and Christine entered the house after their 'shopping' trip the com unit signaled. There was a message. As Nyota pressed the receive button the smiling face of Ms Flippin appeared.

"Chickadees, it is now noon. I hope your don't find me forward.. I realized that at least two vehicles were used to transport your husbands this morning. It occurred to me that perhaps you would not mind being driven instead of driving this evening. If it is alright, John will pick you all up at five. If that arrangement is suitable, there is no need to return this call."

"Five o'clock! We have three hours. I think we look casual enough to greet the fireflies," Nyota said. Then she glanced at Christine's face and said, "You need a good two hour nap, get to your sometime bed right away. I'm going to take care of the boys and then take a brief nap myself."

She then advised Rachel of the turn in developments. She stated, "We will be ready."

Christine obediently moved toward the staircase and then said, "You think I could just collapse on the sofa in the family room?"

Smiling at her friend Nyota said, "It is kind of lonely in a big bed without our 'other half' isn't it?

Shuffling toward the family room and yawning, Christine said, "It is impossible to cuddle by yourself."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

At the Embassy there is great discussion about the holo-vids that had been viewed the day before. The Terran scenes that seemed to have impressed The Survivors the most were any that included water. Vulcan had been an arid planet, water was a precious commodity. An honored guest is offered water-it is part of a old welcoming ceremony. For these males to see in abundance waters in the form of oceans, rivers, lakes, ponds, streams was beyond their imagination. Interestingly, the planned trip would take them on the Pacific Highway. The Survivors three protectors all remembered experiences that took place at that place. Spock with his Nyota, Sirin with his Rachel and of course Lo'vaak with his Christine. Maybe some of these Vulcans at some point will also think of that place with great fondness.

When discussion was opened regarding the holo-vid that addressed the Terran custom of courtship, as expected it was viewed as illogical. Spock took the reins, and explained that because the Terrans lack ability as telepaths, the need to communicate with the female of the species had to be demonstrative, visual, and it had to appeal to one or all of the female Terran's five senses.

It was decided that eventually they would be encouraged to role play. Although the stoic look on the faces of the males remained the same, there was a decided lack of confidence conveyed by postures and hesitancy in speech at such a prospect. Lo'vaak, in typical Betazoid fashion, slapped one of the males on the shoulder and said, "When the right one comes along, you will be ready to sing and dance." Spock raised an eyebrow, Sirin cleared his throat.

The information for the relocation site had been downloaded onto each PAAD. Questions presented were varied-from climate, to how isolated the area was. It was explained that the entire allotment was fenced in. Various ones in the group would be instructed on operating land vehicles. It was thought that eventually the site's landing pad would be used with regularity. The holo-vid of the area impressed these ones who were farmers and excitement replaced the look of sadness and gloom that had been seen in their eyes at first.

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

At exactly five o'clock the transportation vehicle sent by Ms Flippin pulled up into the driveway. At the same time Rachel and Jason came through the back door. Nyota observed John as he came up the path to the front door and she threw open the door and flashed him her illuminating smile. "John, it is good to see you again. Guess what, there are three males and three females all ready to take their ride. John touched the brim of his cap and smiled back and said, "Just as I anticipated.'

As he saw Christine new figure he smiled and said, "I can see you are well."

Christine smiled and said, "Yes John, 'Well' is not strong enough word, believe me."

Nyota then embraced Rachel's shoulder and said, "John this is Spock's cousin, Rachel. You will meet her husband at the house. His name is Sirin and his father and Spock's are brothers. This is their son, Jason. The youngster nodded, very Vulcan like. John wiped his eyes in disbelief and said, "He is the image of your husband."

Nyota said, "You are one of the many who have made that observation. Actually, pictures of Spock from his childhood testify to the truthfulness of that statement."

John looked down at the babies in their safety seats, that rested on the floor. "Well, you two men will be the star of the show. You two are all that Bet talked about all day… "I wonder how much they have grown….I wonder if they could possibly remember me…Very much overjoyed I'd say. Do you mind if I carry them to the vehicle?"

"Would you, John. It will leave my hands free to lock up.

The ride was punctuated by various questions and answers,

"How is your wife?"

"She is quite well. She had to go visit relatives two weeks ago but she is back to Bet's relief."

"We have looked forward to the firefly display this evening. I hope that we see some later on in our own gardens."

"I really don't know what draws them there, but they have been regulars ever since the house was built."

Upon their arrival Ms Flippin greeted her guests at the door and led them out to the garden. Everything is as beautiful as Christine and Nyota remembered it. As they entered, the new visitors were reintroduced as Spock's cousin's wife and son.

Dinner would be served at seven, so drinks, snacks and appetizers were on the table in the yard. Ever the interviewer, Ms Flippin inquired first about Christine's pregnancy and was assured that all was well. She then turned her attention to Rachel and said, "I understand that you are a doctor also. Do you and your husband practice together?"

Rachel explains that they are in two very different branches of medicine and that she is still part of Star Fleet, while her husband was in private practice.

All three woman, at once turned their heads as if to pick up a silent transmission and said at the same time, "They are on their way." The three then dissolved in laughter.

Rachel sad, "Well, that's the first time that has happened."

Ms Flippin had an astonished look on her face and then comprehension. She said with a smile, "Private transmissions?"

The women nodded.

The door bell announced a visitor. Ms Flippin said, "We have one additional guest tonight."

As she said that Ambassador Altzouu came through the sliding door. The women looked on as the two of them performed the Betazoid greeting and then he took her hand and kissed her palms.

Rachel remembered the Ambassador from the wedding but now was able to observe him more closely. He was tall, and regal with slightly long dark hair and very handsome features. He and Ms Flippin made a striking couple. She looked over at Nyota who looked at her and then changed her focus to view the older couple. Smiling she then placed her palms together as in prayer and raised her eyes heavenward. Rachel smiled at that display.

At that point Nyota was able to understand how Bet knew about Sirin and Rachel's professions. Altzouu and Sarek were the best of friends…

And Christine thought to herself, 'What is it with these Betazoid males and the kissing of hands. I will ask Lo'vaak.'

The Ambassador nodded in acknowledgement of the two females he knew.

Nyota stood behind Rachel's chair. "Ambassador, this is Spock's cousin's wife, Rachel and their son Jason.

Altzouu nodded and then smiled as he took in Christine's figure, his eyes resting on Christine's expanding belly, and then in typical Betazoid fashion he commented, "No use asking if you are enjoying life as a wife."

Christine blushed and started to downplay everything, but instead she answered, "I most certainly am enjoying it. I can recommend it most highly."

Altzouu laughed and said, "Perhaps one day I will be able to give you my view of that state." With that he looked directly at Ms Flippin, who punched his arm.

The door chimed again and shortly the three husbands entered, each going to their partner. Lo'vaak bringing Christine's palms to his lips, Sirin giving Rachel a very Terran's kiss and Spock touching Nyota's forehead to his own.

Altzouu then said, "You see Bet, we are the only odd ones here."

Nyota then asked the husbands, "How did things go with the Survivors today?"

Spock's reply was, "They are excelling in all areas and are anxious for relocation."

Their host, with a keen ear and eye for a story asked, "The Survivors?"

Being as concise as possible Spock explained that the Embassy was presently housing over one hundred Vulcan males who would be relocated shortly.

Lo'vaak, seated next to Christine, placed his hand on her stomach and the baby responded with a kick. Christine laugh, "Is that a budding soccer player?"

"No," said Lo'vaak, "She will be a master in Suss Manah."

The dinner and company was superb and just as the sky darkened they could see the twinkling lights of the fireflies as they sparkled amidst the shrubbery in the garden and then as they eventually rose skyward flashing their signal, searching for a partner.

Drevi was seated next to Bettie and she relaxed against him and he smiled. This action did not go unnoticed by Christine and Nyota-Terran and Betazoid again. These mixings also were going to become a force to be reckoned with.


	16. Chapter 16

A shout-out to StarQuilter57 who has allowed me to kidnap Sirin and his family. I hope she sees that they are not being ill treated. Again, thank you.

The Continuing SFS, Lights, Action, Camera

Chapter Fifteen-The Garden

On the next day Spock, informed his father he would be bringing the twins to the Embassy. He was anxious for their bond with T'Paal to be strengthened. He was about to enter his father's office when he heard voices. The thick door distorted the sound so he was unable to determine who his father's visitors were, but he knew that one of the voices was female.

His presence had already been announced and when he opened the door he saw Ambassador Altizouu, dressed casually, seated in a chair by the large window. Ms Flippin, to his right looked out of the window, viewing Sarek's private garden. So, she was the unidentified female voice…

As Spock entered she literally rushed toward him and exclaimed, "How is it I am so blessed this day. Let me see the two dears."

Spock nodded in the affirmative.

Nyota had dressed the boys in their best Vulcan attire. Their fine featured light tan faces, with slanted eyebrows and pointed ears, were showcased under a mass of curly black hair. As Bettie had predicted* they were exceptionally beautiful babies. She acknowledged the fact they should not be touched, so she simply cooed and smiled, as she looked at them in their stroller.

Spock turned toward the two males and offered his greetings, to his father, "Live long and prosper," to the Ambassador, "May your days and deeds be heralded," and to Ms Flippin, "It is a pleasure to see you again so soon.

T'Paal silently made her appearance at the door in anticipation of spending time with her charges. Ms Flippin, did not desire to be parted from the twins. Her thoughts were, 'Since there were two of them, it would be possible to share the experience.' So, she asked could she accompany the twins unofficial Vulcan 'grandmother'. Vulcans never wasted anything, movement or words included. A simple nod was the answer to Bettie's request.

The aged Vulcan negotiated the stroller down a long hallway, past many offices and at the end, toward a double glass door leading to the staff garden. The guard held the door open and they entered what Bettie would later describe as paradise. The same gardener who had worked wonders on Spock's Rose Garden* was responsible for this wondrous place. He and his staff worked tirelessly to provide this perfect place for meditation. But we could say, In view of certain activities that had taken place at this location, we could say, its drawing factor had been misused.

T'Paal chose a stone bench by a small reflecting pond to seat herself, parking the stroller by her side. Bettie looked about and asked if she could explore the grounds. Again, a nod. As Bettie took her first steps she wondered if it was possible to get lost in this place of beauty and then she noticed there were directional plaques at regular intervals on the trails. It was as she kept her eye out for such guidance that she came across another plaque which displayed in Vulcan and Standard the following information:

'In Memory of the Vulcan Survivors Who Died Here'

'Died here…died here. Here, as in on Terra. That could not be the case, such a massive loss of life after Vulcans holocaust would have been broadcast. But, if by 'Here' it meant this garden, at the Embassy, thus on Vulcan soil, it would never go beyond the Embassy's walls.

Also listed in the two languages were over two hundred names. It appeared that clan designations were also shown, along with date of death. Many died on the same day. This was so contrary to what she understood about the legendarily logical Vulcans. Are we talking about mass suicide? As she was a reporter of news worthy information, she would have to make an inquiry.

Retracing her steps she found T'Paal seated with both twins on her lap, her eyes are closed and her fingers were on the temples of Xon and Kov. Bettie realized that the three of them are communicating. There is a serene peacefulness about the scene. She could not disturb that scene so Bettie made her way to the door and requested that the guard take her to Sarek's office.

She tapped on the door and awaited permission to enter. As it opened she observed Spock, Sarek and Altizouu almost huddled together. She perceived the discussion must be intense as it now continued in Vulcan.

The Ambassador, was aware of the situation with the 'Survivor With Purpose'. He had come prepared with information about a unique set of circumstances that existed on Betazoid Outpost, NYNM-AA14.*** It appeared that there had been no native male births in almost thirty years. The Betazoid scientists insisted that eventual whatever natural elements, perhaps present in the soil or water which prevented the production of the "Y" chromosome, would finally be negated as the males' bodies eventually made the necessary adjustments.

In the meantime there were Betazoid females in need of husbands. Some of these had already petitioned the Betazoid Ruling Council for approval to relocate in order to eventually find marriage mates. Since they could procreate with any humanoid, most of the planets in the Federation could provide possible male partners. But it should be noted, Vulcan and Betazoid's life spans did not mirror each others, but these like Vulcans did live longer than Terrans.

Of course this offer looked promising, but Sarek and the other three would have to discuss this matter with the Survivors. It might even be feasible to send a group to the colony. There they could 'spy out the land', so to speak. Thus as eye witnesses they could report to their fellow survivors whether a decision in the affirmative would be in the group's best interest…after all the needs of the many would be paramount in the final decision.

After hearing that suggestion, Altizouu asked, "Should the charitable nature of Terrans be tested by allowing them to be privy to this situation.

Spock simply answered, "This matter is not a situation involving shame. This group symbolizes the best of our people and magnifies the determination and talents of 'The Survivors'.

Looking at Bettie Drevi interjected, "Do you see a story here with a positive feedback?

"I am not sure of the story in question," she replied. Drevi took her hands in his, "_N'zynn _(my Betazoid creation-precious) With a smile playing around his lips he said, "I believe you have experience broadcasting positive stories about talented persons. How would you showcase such noble males?"

Turning to Sarek she said, "May I first address another matter?"

Sarek nodded.

"T'Paal and I visited the staff garden with the twins. It was there I stumbled upon a plaque dedicated to 'survivors' that died there…Are these survivors members of that same group of males?"

Sarek, shifted a bit in his seat and answered, "They are."

"Where did those victims die?

"In the garden. Their demise was caused by their reaction to our immeasurable loss, the loss of their bondmate, their children and their home planet."

"I am not sure I understand."

Drevi then interrupted, "For a Vulcan such loss cannot be comprehended by the Terran mindset. The name for a Vulcans mate is _Khat'n'diawa,, half my heart, half my soul a total immersion. These found they could not survive. The sudden termination of the bond between himself and his mate and the breaking of the family bond caused devastation beyond human comprehension. Any further questions on your part would simply 'muddy the waters' to use the Terran expression."_

_She paused, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, an indication of a resignation. She would not pursue further questioning on that subject. Perhaps in the contact with 'The Survivors' further information would come to light._

"_I would love to meet these survivors and dedicate several shows to their resourceful nature, and talents._

_Sarek explained, "Many of the artisan's traditions were thought to have been lost, but we now find them embodied in these group. "_

_Sarek continued, "Spock, Sirin, Lo'vaak and myself will speak with the group and advise you of the joint decision made. Because by nature, we are an extremely private people."_

_Bettie knew she had to present a selling point on such an endeavor. "Ambassador, they are to be relocated?"_

"_Yes, we are in the process of securing a site."_

"_Do you think that Terrans should be informed about their new neighbors? After all we will be the host. Any shows transmitted will be under the umbrella of Public Information or Public Relations. Would that be satisfactory?"_

_Sarek nodded, "That valuable information also will be considered when we meet." _

_As Altizouu rose to leave he inquired of Sarek, "Will you be attending the Ambassadors' Annual Dinner?"_

_Sarek answered, "I have not attended any social function since…." _

_There was no need for him to complete his sentence..._

_He continued, "I had determined that as the date for the RSVP approached, my decision would be made. He addressed his friend, "Then you will be attending?"_

"_Yes, Bettie and I will be present. We would welcome you and your family at our table. Live Long and Prosper, my friend."_

_As they exited, Bettie smiled and waved., Drevi's hand was at the small of her back as he guided her. Spock thought to himself, 'She had adjusted to his touch, a prerequisite for a continued relationship.' He immediately transmitted that information through their bond to Nyota. She returned, 'That is wonderful."_

"_What is your opinion, My Son?"_

"_Father, I think that you should attend the function,"_

"_That is not the basis for my inquiry…_

"_Well from my observation, I think the Ambassador has developed a relationship with Ms Flippin. I have advised Nyota of this development."_

"_No, My Son, it was on the matter of the dinner that I wished your opinion. Would you and Nyota be willing to accompany me?"_

"_If T'Paal would be available to come to our home and watch our sons, I am sure that Nyota would find that to be a most welcome invitation. On the other matter let us wait until Lo'vaak and Sirin can be given the details of these proposals before we move forward." _

_His father, leading the way said, "My Son, that is most logical, now let us go in search of my grandsons._

_A/N_

_*See, my "To The Making of Books"_

_**See my "Spock and the Rose Garden"_

_***NYNM-AA14, my creation, of course-'No Young Native Males-At All' :0)_

_Our next chapter will return to our two favorite couples._


	17. Chapter 17

This is a rather long entry but because it lent itself to tying things together, I posted these four stories together. The first is rather long.

Botsey

No profit here, just warm, cuddly feelings. The originals belong to…ya know.

In this chapter we are listening to conversation held by the four couples either created, kidnapped or just written about in my stories. (Again, thank you StarQuilter57 for Sirin and family)

**Chapter Seventeen, Discussions, The Continuing SFS, Lights, Action, Camera**

**Drevi and Bettie Flippin**

Once they left the Embassy Drevi headed to the Pacific Highway, he put the top down. He was taking the long way to Bettie's home.

As she sat with her face to the wind she thought to herself, 'How alive she felt in his presence. She stole a look at his handsome profile, and had to just snuggle into herself, with him she felt warm, protected, and safe. How had it come to this?'

As he pulled into her driveway he said the standard GPS message, "You have arrived."

Laughing she said, "What is the fare?"

"You must determine that."

He escorted her to her front door and she asked, "Are you hungry?"

"I am satisfied." was his answer

"Are you busy?"

"My calendar is empty today."

"Good, Then, come in and spend the day with me."

It did not take much to convince him, he held the door for her to enter before him and he said, "That is more than adequate compensation."

Once they were settled into the den that looked out onto her garden, Bettie said, "I viewed some pictures of your home planet on a featured holo-vid. It is a beautiful place."

Drevi stated, "What you have seen were tourist sites. I would love to show you my real world."

Defensively she said, "Perhaps, I should be showing you around. Drevi, how much of Terra have you seen?"

"I have visited all the major cities of this planet. Sometimes on business, other times on pleasure trips." He declined to mention the nature of the pleasures he sought.

"My request is quite different Bettie, I can show you Betazed without the need of a packed, cumbersome suitcase, a travel clearance or a new wardrobe. You see, I am very much aware of female Terran's delight in being able to shop for such an event. But in this instance it will be unnecessary."

With a thoughtful look on her face Bettie asked, "Would this be done by a 'private transmissions' similar to what Nyota and Christine experience? I received a short one from Lo'vaak once." **

"I am glad to hear that you are receptive to our silent communication. This experience would be similar, but in this instance you and I will be imbedded into the visions of my home planet that will be sent to you.." Drevi then asked, "Would you prefer the seaside or the mountains?"

"Would I be viewed as excessive if I desired both."

Smiling he said, "Certainly not, it is indicative of your limitless curiosity."

They were seated on her cavernous sofa facing one another. He said he would first describe certain features of his planet. 'It has a climate similar to Terra. Its land sources were primarily volcanic. They would visit the seaside first. The only thing required of her was her willingness to receive his messages.'

In order to perform this task he would have to strengthen his shields, not a difficult task, but necessary, he could not afford to reveal all of his inner feelings to her at this point in time.

Drevi had already determined that Bettie was his _imzadi_. Above all else he desired her as his mate. But, he was fully aware that he was dealing with a fiercely independent Terran woman. He would only win her if he could provide her with something she did not have or was unable to attain for herself. This experience with her might provide just the answer.

He smiled and said, "I am familiar with your Terran tale, 'Alice In Wonderland' so close your eyes and take my hand 'Alice.'". She grasped his hand and closed her eyes, when she opened them there she was on a beach with Drevi. The sand was black and the sky was azure. Beckoning her to the water was Drevi wearing what she could only imagine was the Betazoid version of a bathing suit. All of a sudden alarmed, she reached her hands up to check her state of dress or undress, as the case might be. She discovered she was wearing the female version of Drevi's garment. The water was a perfect temperature. As a wave hit her mid-thigh the water released a deeply perfumed fragrance. She noticed it in the air all around her but could not identify the scent so she assumed the source was a flower indigenous to Betazeed.

After that splash, Drevi took both of her hands and pulled her to the shore and they walked until they reached a beautiful beach house, and he pushed open the door and gestured for her to enter. There were chairs and a sofa and pillows in this room. Her host excused himself and returned shortly with tall glasses filled with a cool blue liquid.

Amazingly, in this unreality, her clothes were not wet and she did not leave a damp spot on the sofa when he gestured for her to come forward. He took her hand and she closed her eyes and when she opened them, the scene had changed. They were in a large room, with a fireplace and a large picture widow that looked out to snow capped mountains. She looked down and saw she now had on boots and a parka. He opened the sliding door and held out his hand, a cool breeze brushed her face as she stepped out onto snow. This was not like any snow she had ever seen. These flakes were larger than those on Terra. For this reason it was unnecessary to view their uniqueness under a microscope, these were visible to the naked eye. He explained that for some unknown reason this snow was only found at this location. It had been hypothesized that the nearby mountain range's height and winds contributed to the phenomenon. He bent down and gathered a handful of snow and tossed it into the air and each flake took on a life of its own, twirling and dancing in the air. He stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Tell me where else you want to lead me, I will follow you anywhere."

When next she opened her eyes she was back in her home. She walked the room silent for a few seconds and then sighed and said, "Drevi, Terra must appear boring to you."

He looked at her and said, "My life's most beautiful experiences have been here on your home, Terra." Bettie noticed his intense eye contact and she blushed. She blushed? She hadn't blushed since grade school.

"Those homes we visited were lovely, do they really exist?"

"Those homes were two of several places I had built to have a place to stay whenever I return home. The ones most used were the two you visited."

"They were beautiful Drevi. Thank you for taking me with you, it was my first off-planet 'trip.'"

"I feel privileged to have been able to give you that experience."

Drevi was pensive. He stood up and walked leisurely around the room, touching books, the wood work, and various displays. He had one hundred years behind him. Within that time he conducted himself as a Betazoid bachelor. What he had was not the Vulcan love at first sight, but the possibility of a positive end to the ultimate Betazoid search-the search for his _Imazi_-the rarely found, forever attachment. It came to him that perhaps the reason that that gift was so difficult to secure was that his people limited their search to within their own species. He and Lo'vaak had found theirs here on Terra. Lo'vaak had secured his. If he was successful in his quest, he would secure his also. But for a woman who had everything or the ability to secure anything she desired, he knew empty words would not win her attachment. Such a thing would not be able to be planned, it would just have to happen.

Immediately after their conversation Bettie left and then reentered the room with a tray filled with fruit, cheese, thinly sliced meat, crackers, bread, condiments and pickles. She sat the tray down next to a vase of freshly cut flowers. John followed carrying a tea tray. John said, "Good to see you again Drevi." Bettie was glad that she had insisted on dropping all formalities in his dealing with Drevi. Bettie asked would he like to stay for awhile and have a snack.

Nodding his head John said, "And incur my wife's displeasure-she insists that I not eat between meals. As a matter of fact, if she is suspicious she will check my breath." Chuckling he exited as he said, "Have a good night, folks."

Escorting her back to the sofa Drevi said, "Allow me to do this service for you."

She nodded as she perched in anticipation on the sofa.

"Crackers or bread?"

"Crackers."

"Cheese, and meat ?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Bettie, what are these long, green, bumpy things?"

"Pickles. Two please.. They are soured cucumbers, you should try them."

"I think I will pass."

He pulled a flower out of the vase and placed it on the plate, and a napkin over his arm and brought her the prepared plate. He said, "If I had placed the flower between my teeth I am sure you would have doubted my ability to perform this task."

Laughing she said, "Where did you get that idea."

"I saw it in an Terran holo-vid."

"Throwing her head back she laughed again, then said excitedly, "That's what we can do. We can look at a holo-vid tonight. She placed her plate on the low table and went to the cabinet and selected an old classic Terran love story. This one had been aptly described as a 'five handkerchief' story. Drevi watched in amazement as she viewed the story as she said, 'for perhaps the one hundredth time,' and was still emotionally distraught. He rubbed her back and attempted to sooth her. As it ended he asked, "Why did he not go with her?"

Sniffling she said, "But Drevi, she died."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but why is it he did not join with her and have their hearts stop beating at the same instant. If you and I were joined and you were about to leave me in death I would join you for I would follow you anywhere. What would be the sense of living when I was not complete. If I lost you, my _imzadi,_ my beloved, I know. I could not continue."

Bettie sat stunned by his words, "You would do that?"

"There would be no other way, option or choice."

Tears started again, "You love me that much?"

"Such an action would not speak the sum of my love and attachment to you. A singular act would not begin to define its magnitude."

Looking wide eyed, and vulnerable she said, "What should we do Drevi?"

Smiling, and not removing his gaze from her he said, "The answer is most simple, marry and join with me. We will complete each other."

In all her adult years, and maybe a few years prior to that, Bettie Flippin was never at a loss for words. In the public eye she could formulate a direct answer, a challenging question, a rebuttal, even an compelling narration, but she was dumb-struck. Not that she had not felt a very strong mutual attraction between them., but Drevi's verbalization and the total immersion into the depth of his love for her left her mind awash with so many things. At that point words seemed so inadequate. Such a male was deserving of her complete and total trust. A confidence so few had earned.

Her heart was involved and dictated her answer, "Just give me time, it will happen Drevi."

Satisfied, he drew her close and she rested her now whirling head on his shoulder/The overwhelming nature of their mutual sentiments was shown by the silence in the room and the entwined fingers of their hands.

The only thing missing was their first kiss, he would know when to take that next step. His heart was full as he viewed His Bettie resting quietly at his side.

**Lo'vaak and Christine**

Christine heard the door open and listened to Lo'vaak's steps…they stopped. He did not enter their bedroom. She slid out of the bed and shuffled out holding her belly. He was seated on the sofa his head leaned back against the wall, a look of utter exhaustion etched on his face.

She sat down next to him and indicative of his fatigue, it startled him.

He pulled her closer he said, "My Christine, why are you not asleep? It is most important at this time of your pregnancy to not tire yourself out. Please return to our bed."

She continued to be amazed at his selflessness. Another husband might come in and vent, complain, and dump on his wife, but not her Lo'vaak.

Still seated next to him she jumped as the baby gave her a sound kick. Lo'vaak put his hand on her stomach and the baby responded to his touch. He sent the baby calm just like he had observed his friend Spock do those many months ago.*** Under normal circumstances he would have been home to put his daughter to 'bed'. Today was the exception. His schedule at hospital and Academy was filled and then he had gone by the Embassy.

He wanted her to know what he considered his most important experience of the day…so he sent.

'I had come down the steps and was about to go to my space when I was approached by one of the Survivors who asked, "Since I viewed the information about the human ritual of courtship, I have desired to talk to one of you three in private. You are bonded to a Terran, you courted her in the Terran manner?

"Yes."

"Since we are touch telepaths, how did you manage to avoid contact and transference of your thoughts?

"I must inform you that my mother is Betazoid. Part of my telepathic abilities are from her, the touch telepath gift is from my father. It was a constant struggle to control my body's need for her. It was extremely difficult. There were times that I was unable to continue in her presence. But believe me the rewards of the Vulcan Way of celibacy, during our courtship, prior to our bonding, was successful met. The reward surpassed any experience I have had in my entire life But it was only after I had acquired the skill necessary to court, marry and live with a Terran female that we were married, bonded and joined.

There was no way I could have been able to sustain a long period without her for I had experienced _shon-ha-lock_ (love at first sight) and she was also the one that a Betazoid rarely finds, his _imzadi, _.She has completed me in every way. For that reason our 'engagement' was of very short duration. Spock's bondmate instructed me in order to make me acceptable to my Terran mate. The holo-vid you observed was based on my instruction."

The Survivor Vulcan started, "My aduna and I were bonded at the acceptable age. I was content in life with my bondmate. Our lives were a model of Vulcan order. She was very efficient in managing our household and able to adjust to my absence from the home. We had one son, conceived during my last 'time'. I have five years before my next Pon Farr. The three of you have extremely astatically pleasing partners and I observed the three of you possess something very special your relationships, somethings that was missing within the realm of my bonding. Our words for them are _sanosh, prahk'es,, shaukaush, _(pleasure, ecstasy, passion) Although it is not the Vulcan Way, It is this intimate state that I would desire to find in my new bondmate."

Lo'vaak answered, "You could have no greater aspiration. What is your name, brother?

"It is S'nor, I am the shoemaker."

"S'nor, I look forward to speaking to you again."

"I will welcome such an opportunity Brother Lo'vaak."

**Spock and Nyota**

Spock and Nyota were in the family room, the boys had been asleep for hours. She had snuggled up to her husband and he had removed her hand from his ear in order to speak without distraction. "Beloved, how would your feel if Bettie Flippin broadcast the story and experiences of our Survivors?"

"It would depend on the point of focus that is taken. We certainly don't want to bring up our guys' impending 'time'. Perhaps if we showcased their abilities, talents, and artisan skills and present these as being offered to the people of Terra, that would justify that type of exposure.. This direction would allow the other matter to be handled on a one to one basis. Christine, Rachel and myself will be the best ones to eventually deal with the subject of Pon Farr.

You remember what happened when we appeared on her show-the response was out of the ordinary. I perceive a similar situation with this broadcast. Over one hundred, tall, talented, handsome males all on one show-it will be worst than the legendary 1960s' Beatles invasion on Terra."

Spock interrupted, "I recall no news worthy insect invasion in any area of Terra during that century."

Nyota doubled over with laughter and breathlessly said, "No honey, it was a musical band group that spelled their name, 'Beattles'. The Terran females mobbed them and were hysterical when they performed.

I foresee a degree of similar female attention toward our young Vulcans.

"I do not quite understand that mindset."

"Of course you can't honey, first of all it is female, second it is a Terran female. Terran males can't even figure us out. And the teen-age Terran female is especially an enigma"

**Sirin and Rachel**

Sitting in their bed, with her head resting on the headboard, Rachel was reading when Sirin said, "Has Jason spoken to you?"

"About what?"

"He wants to be trained in a craft by one of The Survivors."

"Sirin, is he not too young?"

"No, Rachel, he is rather old. Most of these craftsmen start their training as young as three Terran years, when they are given their first set of tools."

"I worry, will it prove to be a discouragement to him, if, if he fails?"

"Time will tell Rachel. But he will benefit from the association, and they will benefit from their exposure to him-a Vulcan/Human hybrid. I sincerely believe that many of them will father similar offspring.. It will be mutually beneficial. You are just voicing your feelings that mirror a mother's 'separation anxiety.'"

"Oh dear, I have counseled others about that."

Pursing her lips she said, "Which one is his choice?"

"The wood carver."

"Just like his father to pick what appeared to be the most challenging."

As he turned and kissed her forehead, her cheek and then her lips he said, "Rachel, I will take that as a compliment."


	18. Chapter 18

Special thanks to StarQuilter57 for her generous permission to kidnap some of her Tuesday With Sirin characters. Please think happy recovery thoughts about her. The Survivors have been 'sprung' in this chapter. Their first exposure to the outside world. So we asks, 'How will they be received?"

The Trip

Chapter Eighteen

The Continuing SFS,

Lights, Action, Camera Chapter Fourteen

It was decided that three large capacity ground vehicles would be needed to transport the group for the ground trip. Although excitement is a foreign emotion for Vulcans, we could say that anticipation ran very high. The sites to be visited were varied, The Pacific Coast Highway, The Aquarium of the Bay, on Fisherman's Wharf, a ride through the city, and finally a side trip to Wong's. They booked the entire restaurant for three hours. Mr Wong had been informed of the nature of the visit, the number of diners and what foods would probably be enjoyed by the most present. The woman and children would join them there.

Sirin, Spock, and Lo'vaak had discussed what they thought would elicit the most response from their charges and all agreed, it would be the sight of so much water.

The day of the excursion saw a lining up of a quiet and disciplined group besides each transport. Roll call was conducted and each group filed into their respective vehicle. It was very quiet on the transport as they pulled out of the parking lot. Each vehicle was in contact with the two others through holo-vid devices that Spock had installed. Whatever reaction took place on one transport, could be observed by the other two. As they approached the coast, there was animated speech from all, a mixture of Vulcan and Standard and a lot of uncharacteristic finger pointing. The facial expressions did not change, but the tone of voices did. They reflected awe, never had such a coastline been observed by the group. This coastline stretched into infinity-so much water. Although most of these had never even seen the Vulcan coast, those who had, were making verbal comparisons.

The Aquarium of the Bay, located on Fisherman's Wharf brought new surprises to this group. They enjoyed a killer whale's display of talent. It was there they learned the Terran non-verbal way to express appreciation-applause. Then, in orderly lines they visited the displays of Terran's sea creatures. It was at that time that the three males in charge noticed that the group was drawing attention. Several com units snapped photos. Spock thought to himself, 'Nyota had predicted this as a possible reaction.' What he failed to comprehend was the reason for the attention. Over one hundred well-dressed extremely handsome, calm, disciplined males, outside of a military setting, was a 'never before sight', especially in San Francisco. After that exposure they boarded the transport vehicles in the parking which took them to the entrance to Fishermen Wharf so the group could see the varied attraction of the site. The vehicles stopped and a brief history of that location was read. As a side story Lo'vaak explained his experience with the human courtship ritual of dating and explained that he had brought his Christine to this location. On Spock's transport, S'lock questioned Spock, "Did you ever bring your aduna to this place?" Spock responsed, "Yes, while she was with pregnant with our sons, and now the family visits this location often."

So in the Vulcan survivors indelible memory this place was entered as a possibility for future visits on a Terran 'date'.

Spock sent to Nyota their experience on the Wharf while she was pregnant-and her not allowing him chocolate chip cookies. Her response, "K'diwa that restriction still stands." With that the sound of Xon's awakening echoed through their bond and she sent, 'Our son has indicated the need for my attention. We will see you at Wong's.'

Sarek had already informed his son that the Embassy would supply a large personal transport vehicle for the women and children. That was excellent, none of the women would have to operate any method of transportation. Initially, Nyota had contacted Christine who was now in her fifth month, showing and ungainly, to advise her that she would pick her up. She advised her friend of the change just as Rachel and Jason came in the back door. The Embassy vehicle was scheduled to pick up Nyota, Rachel and Jason first and then the driver would be directed to Christine's apartment.

Jason and the twins sat facing Rachel and Nyota, the older intent on entertaining his cousins. The three of them were displaying outstanding abilities in telepathic communication. The adults watched as the facial expressions of the three would change as messages were transmitted through the slightest touch. At times the twins would excitedly move their limbs and Jason would smile at their private interaction.

When they pulled up to Christine's apartment building, Nyota jumped out to go up to get her friend, but was stopped when she waved as she exited the building. "Well, aren't you just too fresh for me," was Nyota's response as she took her friend's arm and then hugged her and asked. "How are you feeling?" The response was, "I think that I am manufacturing an athlete. This girl has kept me up all night; she has assaulted my body yesterday. The only thing that calms her is Lo'vaak's touch." She laughed and said, "Come to think of it, that's the only thing that calms me also." The three women in this vehicle viewed themselves as family and beyond that they share a special understanding because they were all married to non-Terrans and have borne or will bare hybrid children. Rachel had now taken Gaila's place in a new threesome.

After Christine is settled into the seat, the driver starts the trip to Wong's. They have a little over an hour before the group should arrive at the restaurant. That will give Nyota plenty of time to nurse the boys before the gush of males come in.

They are greeted at the door by Mr. & Mrs. Wong. They are especially interested in how much the boys have grown. Jason still looks like he could be Spock's son, probably he will retain that look for the rest of his life. The twins were now walking. Nyota handed one to each one of the elderly couple who beamed. Mrs. Wong whispered something to her husband and he says, "My wife says, now they need a sister." Laughing Nyota said, as she pointed to Christine, "First they will have to deal with their girl cousin. The Wongs placed the twins on their feet and then they did something that they had never done before, they both toddled over to Christine and placed their palms on her stomach and kissed it.

"Christine laughed and said, "She belongs to you Kov. Xon we will make a diligent search for one for you."

After the kids had worked off a little energy walking about, Nyota discreetly nursed them both. Tonight they will enjoy some of the table food also. Just as she had finished the vehicles pulled into the parking lot. The three women rose from their seats to be part of the greeting party for the special guests. Mr. and Mrs. Wong were waiting at the door, and the staff lined up to also greet the guest. It was so like a special reception. This was their group's introduction into another Terran custom-a welcoming party.

Nyota knew that The Embassy had supplied new clothing for the group. They were all dressed in black slacks and Vulcan style short tunics of various colors. Nyota felt so proud of them. They were innocent of the great potential they embodied and that quality made them even more endearing. Spock instructed them to take seats anywhere and in an orderly way they did so. Their seating arrangement was like the one observed at the Embassy. Then the three husbands went to their families. Nyota sent 'They are like a breathe of fresh air.'

His reply, 'The excursion was successful, I am sure that there will be many question to be answered. I must say that as you predicted, the group drew quite a bit of attention. This apparently is a preamble to the coming broadcast. K'diwa, you three will have much work ahead of you."

Lo'vaak has seated himself next to Christine and had calmed his excitable daughter. She sensed his presence and had demanded his attention.

Sirin had tousled Jason's hair and bent to kissed Rachel. "What mischief have you three been up to today."

Rachel answered, "No plots were engineered, just in anticipation of working with 'our guys'. They look exceptionally handsome today. I'm sure that they drew attention whenever they left the transports."

"Yes they did, but there was no negative response for they were too absorbed in the educational nature of our trip to notice the stares."

Rachel made this mental note, 'They probably didn't have a clue.'

The waiters started bringing out dishes for the tables. They had been instructed to place all the dishes in the same configuration on each table. That would allow Spock to identify the contents of each serving dish without having to go to each table. There was quite a variety, curries, stews, stir fries and a few new dishes that might be enjoyed by all. Mr. Wong had come into the dinning room to observe the reaction to his cook's creations and was very much pleased with the response.

Since there were no females at their tables the guests passed the food around family style. As was expected, silence reigned during the meal. The only speech that was heard came from the hosts' table. But this group observed hearty appetites all around. When everyone had eaten to satisfaction Mr. Wong came over to Spock and said, "We have a small contribution to this fine occasion, with that a large cake was rolled out. Written across the top was the word 'WELCOME'. One by one the males rose from their seats and performed an act of appreciation that they had first observed earlier at the Aquarium, they applauded. Nyota felt the tears spring to her eyes and she turned toward the other woman and noticed their response was similar to her own. These males were so deserving of the best and she, Christine and Rachel would work hard to secure that for them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen

'News Flash!'

The Continuing SFS, Lights, Action, Camera

The Vid screen flickered on and Nyota heard the announcement on the six o'clock news… "This is Sunny Smith with your latest 'Around Town Report.' Well, the Aquarium of the Bay was abuzz today. Some might have thought it was an 'out of this world' sighting. Burt, take us to the scene." The picture showed a long line of neatly dressed Vulcans as they were awaiting entry to the site. These conversed among themselves, not even aware that some one's comm unit was taking their picture. The news commentator continued…"This orderly line of Vulcan guest got everyone attention. Truthfully folks I have been to model shoots, Bay parties and never have I seen so much manly beauty in one place. There was not a toad or frog among them. Tell me, where did these guys come from?" Raising the pitch of her voice she exclaimed, "I personally, want to know."

Spock looked at the screen and said, "There is no doubt we will have to have Bettie's assistance now." Nyota nodded and said, "This certainly was not how we anticipated their introduction to take place. But…"

Just then the com unit signaled and when the connect button was engaged Bettie Flippin's face appeared. She said, "Folks, we need to access any damage and repair it. Any misinformation, or speculation can be reversed if we immediately take the mystery and any negative press out of the way. May I come to the Embassy tomorrow?"

"I will speak to Sarek immediately and let you know," was Spock's reply.

"We are set up and ready," Bettie advised.

Spock responded, "This must not be allowed to become a 'media .circus.' Our dignity must be preserved, for to us, it is as highly valued as our logic."

"Understood," were Bettie's last words before the screen went blank.

Just as Spock was about to enter his father's code, the unit signaled rang. His father's face appeared somber. "My son, we are never able to understand the Terran way of thinking. I am not surprised at the news broadcast because, as your mother informed me, Terrans thrive on gossip. At times it is titillating to them. This limited exposure will lead to many unanswered questions. We are now in need of Bettie Flippin's services."

"Father, Live Long and Prosper, my hand was raised to enter your code when your communication was signaled. Ms Flippin has contacted us to advise the need, at this point to broadcast this story to set matters straight. She requested permission to visit the Embassy and the 'Survivors' tomorrow. From your previous statement, I believe you would be in agreement."

"Yes, the sooner the basic truths about this group were known, the better chance for a positive reception."

"Father, tomorrow Ms Flippin's entire crew will set up for recording introductory information. Nyota, Christine and Rachel wish to be present. Would T'Paal be available to care for our sons?"

"There is no doubt that she will be agreeable."

"I will contact Ms Flippin and advise her of the acceptable time, 8:00 am should not be unreasonable because the group is large. I would suggest that the session be recorded in the staff garden. It would speak better on our behalf to not show the Spartan existence that is more than acceptable to us, but might not appear so to the viewing audience. In addition, I will inform Ms Flippin that the location of the interviews must not be revealed. Her staff must be made aware of this necessity. We do not wish the peace of this place to be compromised. For that reason I believe your appearance at the recording and the subsequent interviews might compromise the secrecy, I think you should not be included in these sessions."

"These are well thought out ideas, my son. I look forward to seeing you and your family tomorrow morning."

"Father, may we come earlier and take first meal with you?"

"That is more than agreeable, Peace and Long Life to You and Yours."

0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota was now seated on the couch with her legs in a meditative pose, "Perhaps you should ask Sarek to let the guys know what is going on. Knowing his father there was no need for such a reminder but, nonetheless, through their bond, Spock advised Sarek of Nyota's request.

Taking the twins into the nursery both parents worked silently to put the now sleeping tottlers to bed. Spock then took Nyota's hand and led her toward the den, and said, "I do not wish you to tax yourself in this area. Your first priority should be our sons."

"No beloved, my first priority is you for one day our sons will leave us to lead their own lives. And if they have siblings, they too will follow suit, but we will be together for as long as I breathe."

Spock placed his forehead on hers and they remained in that position for some time. He sent her his thoughts about the intensity of his devotion to her. She sent him praise for his compassion and the hope that this endeavor will be met with resounding success.

Nyota and Spock, in the den, were about to view the latest 'news flash' about the 'mystery Vulcans'. The show they were presently tuned to, allowed viewers to contact the commentator to express their thoughts. Spock had his ever present PAAD before him and Nyota was munching on pop corn…

"This is Nancy Chase with you this evening. The San Francisco area is wondering about the unusual visitors to Fisherman's Wharf this day. These pictures have been in circulation all day and we would like our viewing audiences' comments. The code number is 55-721-0. Please let us hear from you. The first connect is heard…

"Nancey Chase here, What is your comment?"

A breathless female voice shouts, "Where can I meet one of those cuties?"

The answer, "We have no valid information on the location of this group."

Another caller, "From what I saw today, they probably don't have a Vulcan word for ugly….."

"To prevent any problems, let me just say again, we have no information to share with you. If you just wish to make a comment, feel free. Question, will remain unanswered."

"I bet there are not any short Vulcans."

"Seriously, are any of them single?,,,

"Where can I go to learn to speak Vulcan?"…

"Can Vulcan and humans, shall I say, 'hook up?'"

"What was the name of the Vulcan crew member of that Starship that saved Terra? Is he married?"…

Soon, to Nyota's relief, it was time for a commercial. What was happening was similar to her prediction, but the event was not past salvaging. Once all the questions were answered she certainly hoped the frenzy would die down, for in fact, that was Bettie's goal.

She turned to Spock who had a mildly amused look in his eyes. "K'diwa, what is so ironic, is that our young males' modesty would not allow their minds to wrap around this scenario. I am also thinking that any correspondence from this broadcasting environs would be tainted with this form of hysteria. Perhaps we should automatically eliminate those in this listening area."

"My dear husband, who is a creator of list, we will give most responders the courtesy of reading their correspondence. What would exclude anyone would be any sort of vulgarities, or our determination that the person would not be compatible with 'The Vulcan Way,' After we three review each correspondence, then we will make the necessary eliminations. Beloved, in addition, there is another matter I believe we three will have to discuss. I want to see if you agree with me."

Spock shifted and was about to make a comment.

"Beloved, just hear me out, do not comment yet. Since at some point in our endeavor, the subject of Pon Farr will have to be addressed I believe a person who has never made the commitment necessary within the marriage state, could not understand the degree of devotion necessary to face the fires with their adun. I am convinced that the best candidates for our Survivors would be widows. Under certain special circumstances perhaps a few divorcee might quality. In the case of widows, they could be very sympathetic to the loss that the Survivors experienced.. In many cases they might share a common trauma, the sudden, tragic death of their mate.

In addition, I feel that individuals of certain career paths, such as educators, artist, and medical personal, might be especially desirable. In order to not have to deal with custody issues I think suitable individuals should not have children, but be able to conceive. When we three get together we will set an age perimeter.

Spock was silent for a moment and finally placing his index finger on Nyota's lips he said, "Again, today K'diwa you have become my teacher."

As indicated by Spock, Sarek and So'valwent to the lower level to speak to the 'Survivors.' These were advised that the next day they should wear the same outfits they had worn for their outing. Additionally, the request was made, that if at all possible, each should bring a sample of their talents for others to view.

Sarek then said, "The trip that was taken has sparked Terran curiosity. There want to know about you, your talents, aspirations, and goals. There are several things that we wish you to keep in mind when you are being interviewed or spoken to. First, do not mention your name, although you may identify your clan, showcase your talents and introduce yourselves as artists and craftsmen, builders, weavers and such. In addition, as is The Vulcan Way, we will not mention Pon Farr. If the subject is brought up about the loss of your companions, the general explanation would have to be their overwhelming sorrow due to _Va'Pak, _(The immeasurable loss) was the cause of their loss. Such an explanation will satisfy Terran curiosity. In addition, do not mention anything in regard to the relocation. This matter is still in negotiation and must be handled delicately. But, be assured, that the project will meet with success. We will have the spokesmen of each clan take an exploratory trip as soon as it is possible. When they return their eyewitness report will serve to answer most questions about the location.

Questions were then entertained…

"Can we mention the area of Vulcan from where we originate and describe it?

"May I read a poem I composed for my aduna?"

"May I talk about my family?"

"How long will this exposure last?

"Who will conduct the interview?"

"Besides the person who speaks with us, who else will be present?"

"Will we be taking another trip?"

"Will we be able to view the broadcast of these interviews?

"Is there any reason for undue concern for what we will be experiencing?"

"What is the name and station of the person who will be interviewing us?"

After the questions were voiced, Sarek with his faultless memory answered all of them in proper order. In answer to the final question he advised the group that the person who will be talking to them was a personal friend. Her name was Bettie Flippin and she had a show that was broadcast throughout the entire Federation.

At that announcement several of the young males announced that their aduns were regular viewers of that program. It was commented that she was highly respected and quoted. Whatever negative anticipation expressed in the group's body language seemed to melt away. Sarek was buoyed by this manifestation and was certain of the success of this project.

He continued, "There is a Terran expression that is used in the realm of their entertainment that indicates a wish for success. Musicians and actors are told before they go on stage to 'break a leg.' While the wishes expressed seem contradictory to the thought, Terrans in that profession are extremely superstitious. For that reason they so do not wish one another 'good luck' or may good come, instead they wish the opposite. The origin of this expression is unknown, but because you are now going before a Terran audience, 'break a leg'."

His final expression was, "I am proud of you all. I view you as my _k'war'ma'khon (close as family, but not genetically related). Allow this world to see the beauty and the heart and soul of Vulcan that has survived, embodied in you."_

_For the second time since his introduction to this group Sarek felt a great peace come upon him. It was as if this was the true reward for his many years of hard work. When he started out as Ambassador he thought that any satisfying rewards he received would come from outside his world and people. How wrong he had been. The 'Amanda Project' would be the crowning achievement of his career. The re-settling, the building of the settlement, the marketing of this group's skills, their eventual bondings, the growth through childbirth, the continuing of The Vulcan Way would do honor to his beloved. He closed his eyes and for a second he could hear Amanda's laugh._


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Readers:

To all of those who have continued to read, THANK YOU! To any who have reviewed, you have my most GRACEFUL CURTSEY.

This chapter brings us to the actual interviews. Initially I was going to interview a large number of 'Survivors' but thought better of it when I realized that many of their stories will be showcased as they meet possible bondmates.

I must again send out support and thanks to our dear StarQuilter57, who has allowed me to use her original characters in this story. In addition, my red penciled beta, M'Celeste57 has returned but was unable to finish her critique of this chapter, so all mistakes still contained therein are mine.

These next few chapters are pivotal to explaining the success of the 'Survivors'. For after the broadcast what kind of opportunities are opened up for them?' Will other Terrans contribute to their welfare, much to the embarrassment of New Vulcans High Council?

Chapter Twenty

'Roll 'Em' (director's instruction to cameramen)

The Continuing SFS, Lights, Action, Camera

Sarek, having worked and or lived among Terrans for decades was aware that punctuality on the part of non-military Terrans was not a matter of rule. As a matter of fact, Terrans had a 'catalog' of reasons to be 'fashionably late.' On the other hand only death or serious injury would be acceptable reasons for any tardiness on the part of a Vulcan. It was a fact, they were unable to turn off their internal clock and were able, in most cases, to calculate their ETA within seconds.

So…when two satellite equipped vans, emblazoned with the broadcast station's easily recognized logo pulled into the rear parking lot, Sarek was impressed. The unpaved rear parking was clouded for a short period with dust which soon settled.

At seeing the vans it became clear that Spock's suggestion to have the visitors travel back roads, enter and park in the non-descript rear of the building was an effort to keep the location of the 'Survivors' confidential as long as possible. After Nyota's reference to the 'Beatles invasion' he had done some research and he wanted no Terran female hysteria to make itself manifest at the doors of the Embassy. In addition, since no neighbor or pedestrian would view these vehicle, there was no worry about unnecessary questionings.

The first one out of the lead van was Ms Flippin. Sarek was not surprised to see his friend Drevi close behind her. He was aware of the ambassador's desires in regard to Ms Flippin. He could only wish for him the best. In his heart he wished for himself that same liberty. The bonding with a Vulcan female held no appeal for him. That relationship would be stagnant, dead in comparison with life with his Amanda. It was she who kept him guessing, wondering about her reaction to a certain statement or action. In retrospect, he viewed, even her anger as a thing of beauty, something to be longed for.. In contrast, how predictable life with a Vulcan female would be, almost robotic in nature.

Since 'his time' was not in the immediate future, he knew that The Council and even his mother, T'Pau, would take such a decision out of his hands. They would at last make sure that they get what they had always wanted. And, what was that? The preservation of the pure Vulcan blood line from Surak. He knew for a certainty that when that event did occur the time he spent on New Vulcan would be rare. Once he produced what they thought was a suitable heir, the purpose of that bond would have been served. The heirs training would be left to T'Pau, without interference from him. His main place of residence and point from which he would travel would be Terra. In this way he could be close to his true family, especially his grandchildren.

Drevi entered the door leading from the garden to the hallway of the Embassy, Sarek stepped forward to greet his friend. The usual formal greeting was exchanged. Sarek had never seen his friend with such a wide smile. This spoke volumes to him. He inquired, _Ra ves t' satik lam'tors la?_ (What kind of male stands here?) The reply was as he imagined, _Sariah nashveh vah wuh' satik k' nar-tar (ed) kun-ut-s'lik_ (I come as one male with (an) accepted marriage proposal).

As would be customary among close friends they performed the _el'ru'estra _(the hand embrace reserved for family and close friends) Sarek said, "I envy your freedom to choose; to be able to follow your heart."

Unknown to Drevi, Sarek's seeds of rebellion were fed when he said, "Our jobs should not define us, nor decide for us in these personal matters."

Ms Flippin authoritatively gave the necessary orders and checked her PAAD as each article was brought into the garden. She then looked over her shoulder as if searching for someone.

Drevi excused himself with the words, "My bride beckons." Exiting, he then walked toward Bettie who was still standing at the entrance. Her eyes viewing the enclosure with wonder. She noticed that the gardener had made changes since her first visit to this beautiful place. He and his crew had now set up a special area for their use. It was a cleared area with a covered pavilion.

As his friend departed, Sarek thought how well they would do together. Betazed was a matriarchal society, a powerful woman would not in any way intimidate his friend. As a matter of fact, their marriage would thrive and although he would for all appearances seem to be the dominant partner. Betazoid's traditions and habits would allow his wife to continue as the powerful, highly respected and quoted, lead person that her present role demanded. Thus allowing her to continue as, historically, the most commercially successful female of all time. They in fact would be true partners, each one very powerful within their spheres of influence.

0`0`0`0`0

Nyota, Christine and Rachel checked the dress and grooming of the 'Survivors' and gave their approval. The former asked them if she might speak. _"Ha," _(Yes) was the general consensus. Standing in the center as the group stood in a circle around her, she said,

"You all have become like family to us. You represent some of the talents, gifts, and future of The Vulcan Way. Although our home planet is Terra, we three are _k'war'ma'khan, d'vel'nahr _(close as family although not genetically related andVulcans by choice) We 'sisters' have been immersed in the Vulcan Way since our bondings. Our wish now is for you to honor Mother Vulcan, _T'khasi,_ your home planet. Your gifts are exceptional, your talents diverse, your goals are within your grasp.. Take these good thoughts into your heart and may they move your lips to foster praise for all _Vuhkansu _(Vulcan people).."

When she was finished the applause was long and heartfelt. That speech increased the group's desire to accomplish the best good possible for their people.

As Bettie's broadcasting staff entered the garden they were impressed with the size and beauty of their surroundings. Groups of technicians, cameramen, sound engineers, electricians, lighting staff, carrying their levitating lighting spheres like balloons, cue card holders, make-up personal, passed by Ms Flippin in silent awe. The beauty of the place was truly moving. Bettie thought to herself, 'These Vulcan males in this paradisiacal setting will be the story of her lifetime.'

Bettie's lighting engineer checked to see if the natural light would be adequate for the taping. When there was a shadowy area they launched the levitating lights to compensate. The natural light and beauty of the place could not be as readily appreciated with artificial light, so they kept these at a minimum. They had brought two hundred small microphones that could be attached to each interviewee's garment. All were aware of the 'no touch' ruling and so handed the instrument to the recipient by dropping it into their palm. They then pointed to the placement of their mics which indicated the suitable location on the Vulcans' own garment.

Spock noticed the make-up girl that had accosted him on his initial experience with broadcasting and he waited until she was within speaking distance and gestured and asked her to please come inside. He was relieved to find that not only was she still in Ms Flippin's employ, but seemed to have been given a promotion of sorts. She smiled as she walked toward him, "Sir, although this is not the studio, I believe your calculations remain inaccurate."

Spock nodded, his lips almost turned upward and he said, "Indeed."

He continued, "The fact still stands, none of the Vulcans here will require your services. If you wish to

reacquaint yourself with my wife, she is below stairs. If you mention her name the guard at the door will escort you to her."

She smiled and said, "After I am through with Ms Flippin, I will most certainly do that. Thank you, Sir."

As she returned to the garden to fulfill her duty she checked the lighting, and the shadows inherit on the host's face and performed magic. The pre-recorded theme music swelled and Bettie Flippin took her place before a Federation wide audience. This would be a special live recording, the only editing, would take place on the editors' screens in the vans. There was very little margin for error there. The entire broadcast would be recorded for encryption onto disc..

Her signature greeting was heard, and she smiled, "Hello My Chickadees. We are at an undisclosed location to answer some questions for our wide viewing audience. The first question in is, "Who were those over one hundred, smartly dressed, handsome males that appeared out of nowhere to visit Fisherman's Wharf? I have it from a most reliable source that these are additional Vulcan survivors. We were given exclusive rights to interview these extremely talented and brilliant males. So without much more ado, let us proceed along these garden paths to our first encounter."

In the meantime, the make-up artist inquired of the guard and was ushered down the stairs. She stood at the doorway, but she hesitated to make her presence known. Nyota saw her and gestured for her to enter. She sent to Spock, 'Why is she here?'

His reply, 'We need to know what methods Ms Flippin has implemented to insure the secrecy we have demanded'

Nyota smiled, "It is good to see you again. Now that you have a hint of our location, I am sure you can keep our little secret.".

"Ma'am we have been informed that if we put the two word, Vulcan/Male together we will be slapped with a multi-million dollar law suit. I guess that information goes a long way to guarantee silence. Individually we had to sign our personal contract, there is no way around it."

Nyota sent to Spock, "Ms Flippin has the secret sealed away tight as a drum."

She was sure that he would question her description later that night.

The girl then noticed the twins, walking around holding on to chairs and crawling under tables…."Oh the babies," was her statement as she walked over toward them. Nyota introduced her to Christine and Rachel as Terrans also married to Vulcans.

After the introduction the girl said, "I have to be present during intermission so I can check Ms Flippins makeup. Thank you so much for seeing me, and it was very nice to meet you Christine and Rachel."

Meanwhile upstairs the host approached a group of three that had settle under a beautiful trellis setting, she said, "My name is Bettie Flippin," she then attempted a Vulcan greeting. Neither a look of amusement nor displeasured revealed their view of her efforts.

A spokesman for the group said, "We three are of the Ka'Por clan. Our home on Mother Vulcan was in the southern hemisphere. By trade I make paper, my fellow survivors are," and he pointed to the first one to his left, "An artist who specializes in portraits, and the other is a sculptor." Each one of them proceeds to draw fromhis bag a representation of their works. The paper maker produced several samples that contained silk threads and gave off scents. The third one produced a small piece of a Vulcan girl, lying on her bed reading a book. He explained that was his daughter who was named T'Lan. She had perished in the _Va'Pak .(The immeasurable loss). The second one pulled out a canvas. It showed a very beautiful woman, holding an infant. He simply said, "My aduna, my wife and son…" No more had to be said. _

"_Thank you so much for sharing your stories and talents with us," was how Bettie withdrew from that first group and proceeded down the path toward a group of four.. The forward cameraman with his instrument in hover mode captured her approach. As was the case with the previous interview there was a spokesperson. _

_He politely nodded and said, "I produce yarn from vegetable fibers, next to me is a weaver, then a tailor and one who embroideries the designs of each clan on garments. We all use the ancient methods of our trades, everything is done by hand, one piece at a time."_

_As was the prior case, each one drew out of his bag a sample of their craft. Bettie looked at the embroidery on the small garment the last Vulcan held. He said, "This is my clan's name. The garment had been made by the tailor for my son, I placed our script on it for him…"_

_Bettie was grateful for the music's swell that came to her ears, time for a short break. Uncharacteristically she was on the verge of tears. Sensing her state, Drevi came behind her and sent to her, 'These Survivors have come through something that is as they say an immeasurable. Most if not all of them will reveal the great bond and high esteem of family life that is part of being a Vulcan. The core of their existence is that unit. You must steel yourself, because although these have survived with purpose, what they have gone through is truly incomprehensible. I send you my strength.' Bettie looked up at him, smiled and said, "Thank you," _

_When she then appeared in full screen she said, "The stories here will overwhelm many. The loss is so absolute. It is surely by pure Vulcan will that these Vulcans stand before you today."_

_The next group she approached was made up of about ten young men. The spokesperson said, "I am a builder of structures. My main interest is building houses for family habitation. The design of a Vulcan home is quite unique for each home stands as self-sufficient. When we contract to build we go to the location to examine the availability of water, the strength of prevailing winds and the quality of the soil around the structure. _

_The Vulcan house must face prevailing winds because these provide the power to turn turbines and pumps. There is always a large vestibule with ducts that will channel the power of the wind into the interior of the home. Electricity is generated and stored, pumps for water are kept primed and bring water into storage tanks in the walls of the house. This duct work is between the exterior and interior walls and the dead air between these two walls act as insulation. So despite very hot exterior temperatures, the interior of the Vulcan house stays cool without the need for external equipment. If the evening temperatures require it, electricity heats air that is introduced into the house through floor level registers. We will only build where prevailing winds meet our criteria and there is sufficient water in a sustainable aquifer. _

_The soil around the structure is tested to insure that locally grown edible vegetables can be grown in an area by the house that receives at least twelve hours of sunlight each day..A fence is always erected for privacy and to prevent wind or water erosion of the garden's soil.. So, water, electricity, food and shelter are all synonymous with the Vulcan house. The only component missing would be clothing and we will try to work on that." His final statement had a note of humor, but all who knew Vulcans realized, Vulcans do not joke. _

_As the host continued down the path, one spokesman after another introduced his group. These included additional builders, with their crews, weavers of threads from animal sources, players and makers of musical instruments, stone carvers, botanist, wood carvers, and a herbalist. All of them came before the camera with their beautiful wares, stunning designs, great ideas and overwhelmingly positive outlook. _

_When she finally reached the last interviewee she had to call up all her strength for here was the woodcarver holding his son's rattle. She knew he would never part from that beautifully intricate piece of work so she had the cameraman zoom in as close as possible to see the workings of this baby's toy. In the background she heard the crew members applauding. This engendered a similar response from the Vulcans who all stood as the camera zoomed out to take in as many as possible of this amazing group of males._

_Bettie's closing statement was, "Every year the Federation issues a medal of valor to an individual who has displayed out standing bravery in the midst of overwhelming odds. Write to your representative, tell them every one of these Vulcans should be recognized as the heroes they are._

"_From our live broadcast I leave you with these words, 'True beauty is not in appearance, but in action.' _

_Good-bye for now My Chickadees."_

_Still in her professional mode as they exited camera range, Bettie gave the Vulcan salute to each one of her guest. Drevi knew she was almost at the point of an emotional melt down. She instructed her group to dismantle but before that could happen a large group of 'Survivors' had come forward to examine and ask questions about the equipment and her personnel's jobs. Bettie conferred with the producer and stated, "Take as long as is necessary to answer their questions. If they wish a demonstration of anything, by all means entertain their wish." After that, load up.. She advised that she would return to the studio later. She also instructed that any comments on the broadcast be forwarded unopened to her com unit._

_Spock had stood quietly waiting for the broadcast to end and once Drevi had brought Bettie inside the look on her face told him everything. Drevi asked was there somewhere private he could take her. Spock nodded and led them to an empty office. _

_He asked, "Should water be sent?"_

_Drevi answered, "Yes, but have the person who delivers it to knock and leave it outside the door."_

_There was a couch in the room and Drevi sat Bettie on it. There was a tap and after a moment Drevi brought the water inside. He sat down next to Bettie and rubbed her back. She leaned into him and starting sobbing. "Drevi, how do they bear that burden?" she asked. He simply said, "Because they must. They are the Survivors of the Survivors. It is their duty to tell the story, to bear the sorrow, not only for themselves but even for those no longer with them. It is the Vulcan Way, 'The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few.' "_

_Bettie had cried so hard she started to hiccup so he handed her an opened bottle of water and continued to rub her back. She tilted her head back and drank deeply. He would so much like to take care of her needs, all her needs. Then came her declaration, "Thank you Drevi, at this point I don't know what I would have done without you. I need your strength and wisdom always."_

_That statement heightened Drevi's anticipation that he would soon receive her commitment to him As Lo'vaak at one time had revealed to him, "It is worth every second we wait.". _


	21. Chapter 21

First of all, I do not own….blah, blah, blah…

Again, thanks to StarQuilter57 for her generous heart and my heroes and others who have R and R.

Chapter Twenty-One

Matchmakers

The Continuing SFS, Lights, Action, Camera

Drevi and Bettie entered the classroom as the group had just started to help their plates. It was not a regular meal time. There was a questioning look on Bettie's face and Nyota mouthed, 'A Job Well Done Party'. Drevi went to Nyota and inquired about where to find Spock and the others.

"They went upstairs to Sarek's office to view the response to the broadcast."

Drevi nodded, touched Bettie's arm and whispered in her ear, "I'll be in Sarek's office.

Bettie dialed her secretary and asked if any input had been received and had her unit on loud audible speaker.

"We have never had a response like this. I think the com units will go into overload. We have even had personal visits to the station inquiring about the interviewees. Bettie, this is big, big, big."

Bettie instructed that these messages be immediately forwarded to the code given. She asked Nyota the routing code. When this was supplied to her secretary these received messages started coming into the com unit in the classroom.

One of the first messages received was written entirely in Vulcan. Nyota was impressed. One of it's passages read,

'You all have changed many Terran's perception of your people. Although the revelations broadcasted were heart rendering, the overwhelming impression was this group's dignity.

Most Terrans have always thought of Vulcans as without emotion, however, my study of your language has proved that assumption incorrect. I was hoping that it might be possible for me to interact with these survivors with the view to improving my understanding of the Vulcan people and their language. If that is possible, I would appreciate an answer.'

Nyota thought to herself, 'Doesn't that sound familiar.'

A harpist had written a very beautiful message, She questioned the Vulcan that played their planet's harp.

'Was it tuned in major or minor key? How was a broad cord sustained, since it had no petals. Was the instrument mostly strummed or plucked.'

Her introduction also included this information. 'I am a musician currently working with San Francisco Philharmonic, My instrument of choice is the Terran harp an instrument I started playing at five years of age. I presently have been labeled a mate who has survived cancer…not my own, but my mates, although he succumbed six months ago.

Music has been a source of comfort for me. I hope your music is a source of healing for you.'

She does not give her age but the four agree she was a remarkable candidate.

Some of the messages were immediately discarded. Examples of the expressions that caused their disposal were, '…all of those gorgeous hunks are wifeless?'-Tossed; 'you should have had them present themselves in bathing suits'-Tossed; 'Do Vulcans dance?'-Tossed; 'I'm available!…Tossed.

Bettie was anxious to be of assistance. Nyota took her aside and asked if she could remain the contact point. She advised her that the best qualified to hopefully find bondmates for these males would be the three of them already married to Vulcans. This made them uniquely qualified to search for candidates whose qualities would make a person successful in a relationship with one of the survivors.

Bettie did not revea her present relationship with Drevi for she realized the validity of these three wives' statement.

The three wanted Bettie to realize how valuable she was so they revealed certain decisions they had already reached; that they were especially interested in widows' correspondence, because these individuals had already made a serious commitment in their lives. These three also knew that some of these widows might have had to nurse seriously ill mates. This would make them more acceptable to the Survivors who would all face Pon Farr.

Nyota asked, did Bettie have any ideas.

Thinking ahead she said, "I think if we could set up an undisclosed location, not here, of course, but away somewhere that would allow conducting personal interviews of acceptable candidates. I'm thinking you all are moving into the matchmaker stage of this project. You have the biographies of the 'Survivors' but perhaps a second written statement could be secured, with their revealing what are they looking for in a bondmate. Drevi has mentioned the availability of Betazoid females and perhaps some of these might prove to be suitable."

Nyota, Christine and Rachel seem to agree they need to gain information of a more personal nature from the males. Based on some of the talents showcased, they could assume what type of female would best compliment their talents and give them some sort of common ground with a female of interest. The three wives said they would talk to their husbands to ascertain the best way to approach that subject with their pupils.

In Sarek's office the five males were listening to live comments being made by viewers of Bettie's broadcast. Some had tearfully expressed their sorrow at the loss of Vulcan, but when faces were put on the loss, the impact whad been felt far more deeply.

There were females who covered a wide spectrum of education, talents, ages, and availability. Sarek himself had been especially impressed with an educator from Harvard. Her hair was the same color as his Amanda's. At that point it dawned on him that he too was 'A Survivor'. How strange he had never thought of himself in that context prior to this time. Perhaps he should rectify that.

`0`0`0`0`0`

Sirin and Rachel

"So what do you think about that approach?" Rachel asked.

"I have no doubt that we need to zero in on the personal needs of these males. But remember, we have a relocation to deal with before the Survivor's domicile is discovered and the Embassy grounds become a circus."

"How will Jason be able to study with the woodcarver if he is shipped away?"

Pulling her towards him, he nuzzled her hair and said, "There is always summer vacation. Just think, ten weeks and Elizabeth will probably want to go with him…the herbalist you know…"

"Dress rehearsal is a good thing," was Rachel's response.

`0`0`0`0`0`

Lo'vaak and Christine

"Ouch, that was a hard one," Christine sighed. Their daughter had just kicked the wind out of her. Lo'vaak sat with his back against the headboard, Christine was resting with her back against his chest. He now placed both palms on Christine's swollen abdomen, closed his eyes and sent a message, Christine heard his message to their child, "I know it is getting crowded in your warm home. Soon you will make a most difficult journey and will be welcomed by us, your _ko-mekh _(mother) _sa-mekh_ and (father) who love you."

Christine then brought up the matter discussed by the wives earlier, "Lo'vaak, we three were talking about the need to explore the more personal side of our guys. We will have to begin sorting through the feedback from the broadcast. Do you think it would be difficult to have them open up to revealing their preferences, their interest outside of their trade, really, what they would want in a mate. Yeh, yeh, I know you Vulcans are private, but it would make our jobs easier."

"We four will discuss this. Now, however, perhaps we should concern ourselves with an already established relationship-ours, do you agree?"

`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock and Nyota

"I love having T'Paal here with us. Baby, thank you for setting up another nursery on the second floor. I know she will strengthen everything we have done with the twins in the alcove-she will reinforce The Vulcan Way.

Spock raised his hand and slid it down from the top of her head, down to run his fingers through the entire length of her black tresses, as he reaches the end he brings a tendril to his lips.

He looked intently at his mate, kissing first her eyes, then her forehead and finally said,

"Nyota, I want another child. I want to see your body feed my seed. I want to see you bloom, I want to communicate with another developing mind. Will you grant me this?

"You want to start working on that tonight?"

.He then murmured, "The Terran expression is, 'Seize the moment."

"The moment! A moment! I certainly hope that this evening's effort will not be a quickie."

He hand reached for the strap of her gown and pulled it gently away as he brought his lips to her bare shoulder where years ago he had marked her.

"K'diwa, my wife, although rapidity while at work or on a star ship might have been noted, be assured, that in our personal relationship that word is not in my vocabulary nor is that concept part of my present mindset."

"I am pleased to hear that, Father of all children born from me."

"Indeed."


	22. Chapter 22

The Continuing SFS, Lights, Action, Camera

Chapter Twenty-two

"Is There A Doctor in the House?"

Sirin and Lo'vaak were making their rounds as Vulcan Healers at San Francisco General. They had both found the suggestions of their respective wives to be well thought out and practical. They would be no need for all three to be present to accomplish that task. As a matter of fact, instead of an essay type survey, perhaps multiple choices would expedite this information gathering effort.

Spock would be in the position to carry out that task. Lo'vaak sent out a question to Christine, 'My Christine, you are well?'

'Lo'vaak…just tired I have decided that bed will be my best friend today. Tell Sirin 'Hi' for me. Oh, Ny called and said for us to come over for dinner and spend the night. Is that alright with you?'

Lo'vaak responded,

"Yes, yes and yes. I will contact you when I am on my way home. Do not pack anything. I will take care of that when I get home.

Sirin reached examination room 'B' and said,

"I will see you later."

Lo'vaak continued down the hallway to room 'D' and entered to find a couple, a Vulcan male and a Terran female.

"_Osu Ha'tha'ti'lu Dif-tor heh Vu dvin do etwel _(Sir, Live long and prosper. Your service honors us).

Lo'vaak gives the accepted response,

"_Sariah etek dvin-tor," _(We come to serve).

Reverting to Standard, the Vulcan male introduced himself,

"I am Su'auk, we have just arrived here from USA. We are in need of your services. We wish to be bonded."

Lo'vaak looked at the couple before him, there is no way he could determine the age of the Vulcan, but the petit young woman is probably in her early twenties. She is truly beautiful with a close cap of wavy hair, and mocha skin. She is probably in her early twenties and has looked up nervously at her companion. Tears are just about to spill over from her large brown eyes, her lips trembled.

The Vulcan runs the back of his hand down her face and said, _Taluhk nash-veh k'kdular (I cherish thee)._

_Lo'vaak looked at the male and said,_

"_I will speak with her. What is your name?"_

_Her voice is just above a whisper._

"_My name is Ellie, Eleanor."_

"_Do you speak Vulcan, Su'auk's language?"_

"_Yes, Osu. I worked in my uncle's store and one of our regular customers were from a nearby Vulcan research community. Su'auk visited regularly because he was the community's buying agent and accountant. When he visited the store if he saw that I was moving heavy things or doing something extremely difficult, he offered his services. _

_After a while we started talking and eventually we would take walks together. My Vulcan improved during this time. We talked about our similar interests, our goals. Osu, he is the most caring, gentle male I have every known. _

_We have fled from USA because the members of the Vulcan community were ordered to report to New Vulcan. They were very much opposed to our relationship, we were afraid that would force him to return. Osu, I love him. I want to stay with him my whole life."_

_Lo'vaak asked, "How old are you Eleanor?_

"_I am twenty-three, Sir."_

'_No problem with an under-aged runaway,' Lo'vaak thought. _

_He turned and looked at the Vulcan.,_

"_Does Eleanor's family know where she is?"_

"_Yes Osu, her family saw us off."_

"_Su'auk have you told her everything?"_

_Again, in Standard the Vulcan continued,_

_She knows about 'my time'. I could not have left her in ignorance. She has promised to follow me anywhere and go through 'the fires' with me._

_Lo'vaak observed the Vulcan's companion as she shook her head in the affirmative._

_The male continued, "We have saved credits that will allow us to travel to another location but we want to be married and bounded before we go any further. We understand there is a place not too far away called Los Vegas where we can get married. Osu, will you perform the bonding ceremony?_

_As he leaned against the wall Lo'vaak legs are crossed at the ankle, one of his elbows rest in one palm the other is stroking his chin. He is deep in thought and finally said,_

"_I have a friend, another Healer who has performed this ceremony on other occasions. I will find him. Wait here."_

_Lo'vaak went in search for his friend and found him at record's desk._

"_Sirin, we have a situation that needs your attention."_

_Lo'vaak then explained the plight of the young couple in room 'D'._

_Sirin said, _

"_As time progresses, I am sure we will hear like stories from other areas."_

_Entering the room Sirin nodded his head and spoke,_

"_I am aware of your situation. Su'auk to what house do you belong?"_

"_Maat Nuk."_

_With that statement Lo'vaak appeared as if he had received a blow to his chest. He lets out his withheld breath and said,_

"_Did you say Maat Nuk?"_

"_Yes, Osu."_

"_Then I am under obligation towards you for you are my kinsman."_

_The young man's face doesn't change but his body language speaks surprise or perhaps doubt and his response is,_

"_How so?"_

"_My name is Shan T'lek Lo'vaak Nuk. My father's name is Shan T'lek _ Nuk. His father's father's name was Shan T'lek _Nuk. He was the last of my family to set foot on Vulcan. But that is all a part of a dead past, a time alive only in our memories."_

_Sirin stood by in amazement and thought, 'This might prove to be quite fortunate for our 'Survivors'. A Vulcan who has spent many years on this planet with Terran business and accounting capabilities and soon to be bonded with a Terran. He is a complete package.'_

_He said, _

"_This is no place for a memorable bonding. Please you must accompany me."_

_He sent a vision of the young couple and stated, 'Prepare for guests. Call Rabbi Goldie.'_

_Lo'vaak finally said,_

"_Christine and I will be coming to Spock and Nyota's in a little while. Please wait for us."_

_Then turning to his new found relative, _

"_Be patient cousin, all will be made right. Sirin's gifts and his family are very powerful."_

_`0`0`0`0`0`_

_Lo'vaak entered his apartment and listened carefully. He heard the soft breathing of His Christine. He went to their bed, raised her hand to his lips and kissed it._

_A smile crossed her lips and she murmured, _

"_Hi."_

_She then patted the space on the other side of the bed._

"_Would you speak to YOUR daughter and tell her that we have to correlate our sleep schedules."_

_Then she pointed to her distended and said, _

"_I guess she is having a hard time stretching in there."_

_Lo'vaak bent over and caressed his wife's belly and sent, _

'_This is your father, I want you to listen to your mother's breathing, when it is slow, she is sleeping. You should sleep then also.'_

_He kissed his aduna's stomach and then traces kisses upward towards her lips. He give his Love a lingering kiss and she moaned…_

_They had planned to leave right away, but …'other things' got in the way. Afterward as they laid in the bed the com rang. Lo'vaak sat up and thought, 'That's Spock or Lo'vaak.'_

"_Lo'vaak here…"_

_Spock's image filled the screen._

"_We await you and Christine. There is no need for explanation for Sirin and myself have also had to attend to the needs of our hormonally charged pregnant wives. Spock out."_

_He packed quickly, assisted his wife to the vehicle and imagined Sirin's knowing looks upon his arrival._


	23. Chapter 23

Again, thanks to StarQuilter57 for lending me her 'children', and to M'Celeste for her very much needed advice.

As always the usual disclaimer. Don't own, don't profit.

The Continuing SFS

Chapter Twenty-three

Lights, Action, Camera

The New Mr. & Mrs. Nuk

.

Lo'vaak and Christine bustled into the door to a strangely quiet setting, they observed from the hallway that Spock, Sirin, and Su'auk were all seated at the library table.

Sticking her head the door, Christine said, "_Na'saya _(greetings) Spock, Where can I find Nyota?"

"The wives are in the den." was Spock's answer.

Christine batted Lo'vaak's assisting hand, and then ran her hand down the length of his arm,

"Honey, I can make it from here. Go have fun with the boys."

In both areas of this house serious conversations were afoot. The two already bonded and wed Vulcan males were now joined by a third. Every aspect of living with a Terran female was being discussed, analyzed, explored, dissected, reviewed, and were accompanied by personal stories.

Sirin's eyebrow was raised as he acknowledged Lo'vaak. "'Brother,' Spock and I have compared notes and found your delay was unavoidable. It is at times such as you have just experienced that our internal 'clocks' are a disadvantage. Your time was spent…productively?"

Attempting to skirt the accusatory implication of the question. Lo'vaak answered,

"We married males must agree, any time spent alone with one's Aduna is always productive."

"The look on your face tells all. Are you taking all of this in, Su'auk? He does have a look of contentment and peace I would say. His Betazoid heritage is showing, see how he is trying not to smile. Now, let us get back to our fathers/son conversations. What was your last inquiry Su'auk…?"

Meanwhile, in the den, a similar setting could be observed. The married woman were attempting to educate Ellie for her role as a wife of a Vulcan. As Nyota said, 'the most wonderful, fulfilling experience a female can have because a Vulcan's devotion to wife and family is, complete and uncompromising.

From that point they explained her role during her mate's Pon Farr. Although the only one present who had personally experience this phenomena, was Rachel. The others revealed that all conversations with other Terran mates married to Vulcans males had caused them to come to the same conclusion…it was a honor to serve the mates needs during 'his time.'

Rachel, Christine and Nyota helped the younger woman know the physiology differences with Vulcans and human males. Since Ellie had never been with a man, there was no need to compare, just advise, especially in the area of the Vulcan males endurance. The three wives let her know what she would experience once bonded and how that bond operated during the intimacy of marriage. She looked a bit bewildered, but smiled as she asked,

"Does a Vulcan love like humans?"

Rachel said,

"There is no word in Vulcan for 'love'. They never say, 'I love you. They will say, 'I cherish thee. One expression for endearment means, 'half of my heart, half of my soul.'

Christine laughed and said,

"My dear, look into Su'auk's eyes, there is where you will read what is in his hearts."

The door chime had signaled and then Rabbi Goldie stood at the doorway. Looking at Christine's extended belly, she said,

"Christine, is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl"

The Rabbi smiled and say '_Mozul Tuf'. (Hebrew/Yiddish, good luck)_

_Then turning to the only stranger in the room she said,_

"_I believe you have need of my services, you are our bride-to-be?"_

_Ellie nodded her head._

"_Yes ma'am."_

_The Rabbi said, "I handle everything. The license, with no waiting period within my jurisdiction. Ladies, may I speak to this young lady alone?"_

_She took Ellie's hand and they walked into the dinning area and where she asked,_

"_How old are you, my dear?"_

"_I am twenty-three."_

"_Has your intended explained everything to you about Vulcan/Terran marriage and bondings?_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_You are aware that bondings are, for the most part for life?"_

"_Yes, and that is how long I wish to be with him. This was not a relationship that happened over night._

_Elle explained how the relationship with Su'auk blossomed. After hearing her story Rabbi Goldie made the decision. They could be married._

_When they reentered the room, the older woman nodded. The three wives said, _

"_We must get you ready."_

_Nyota said, _

"_You may use one of my Vulcan robes"_

_Rachel added, _

"_What size shoe do you wear?"_

"_Seven."_

"_Good, what color robe will she wear Nyota?"_

"_Blue."_

_Rachel pointed at Ellie's feet and said, _

"_Blue sandals will work."_

_Christine said, _

"_I will do your hair."_

_The three woman helped Christine up the stairs and gave her free reign with Ellie's hair which she embellished with jeweled clips from her stash in her 'sometime room'. _

_Lo'vaak's bond sent, _

"_My Christine, we three males have determined that we should allow the couple the opportunity to have a suitable honeymoon. Sirin's mother-in-law has a cabin in the country. She is willing to allow the couple to use it for as long as they want to. She and Jason will be over for the ceremony. Su'auk will wear one of Spock's robes, and after the ceremony we will provide transportation for the couple and program the location. _

_Nyota sent to Spock, _

'_Tell Su'auk about breaking the glass at the end of the ceremony. I will speak to Rabbi Goldie about it.'_

_So, on this day, Su'auk and Ellie were married by Rabbi Goldie and bonded by Sirin in the alcove in the Rose Garden at Spock and Nyota's home. Bowing to tradition, Mr. and Mrs. Shan T'lek Su'auk Nuk left immediately after the ceremony._

_Spock, Sirin and Lo'vaak already had plans for that couple. When they returned they would stay at Spock and Nyota's house until suitable housing could be found. Then they would meet with 'The Survivors' and be advised of how valuable they could be to them._

_A/N_

_Just to let you know that all this travel, walking and excitement has an affect on Christine. The mother and father have been informed that the baby is fully developed so we have no need to fear premature birth weight. So guess what will happen in the next chapter? With a lead-in like that I'm sure you have no problem making a determination.._

_I think it would be a bit too much to send out invitation for this all important event, but you are all invited to attend and witness this miracle._

_Thank you for reading…_

_Botsey_


	24. Chapter 24

As usual, don't own, don't profit etc, etc.

Thank you StarQuilter57 for allowing me the loan of her children and at times her locations.

This chapter has not been betaed, is working on a work of her own. So, all the mistakes are my own creation and I take full responsibility but hope you all like the parts that are correct.

Botsey

The Continuing SFS

Lights, Action, Camera

Chapter Twenty-Four

A New Life

They returned from Wong's and looked back on the day's activities, and felt gratified.

When they arrived T'Paal was in the upstair's nursery with Jason and the twins and at the parent's arrival she gracefully came down the stairs with the young boy running ahead. She descended with a twin on each hip at the foot of the stairs Spock held out his hands for his sons, which were relinquished to his care. Jason hurriedly went to his parents and said, in a mixture of Vulcan and Standard, _"Ko'mekh-il _(grandmother) has said it is time for me to practice _dvinel k' lof_ (motion with purpose).

With a pang of sadness Sirin realized that T'Paal was the only Vulcan 'grandmother' his children would ever know. He then thought of how grateful he was for her presence in Jason life.

His thoughts drifted back to his time of learning. He was four years old, when his father had told him,

"Remove your shoes."

Sirin was then taken to an open area outside of their house. His mother made her appearance and his father took off his tunic. He instructed, Sirin, "_Tor gantaya." _(make observation).

Thus began a very fulfilling study, the ultimate time and motion study available anywhere in the known galaxy. The reasoning behind this thoroughly Vulcan concept was, 'If what is necessary can be accomplished with three moves, why make four?' It was so very logical.

So it was that one of the most striking observations made by an outsider about a Vulcan was their dignified walk, which mirrored an economy of steps and movement, all of which would be mathematically calculated. For a Vulcan, this was not a naturally occurring phenomenon. It required training which usually started at an early age. T'Paal had already incorporated some of the movement's regulations into the exercises for the twins. As she observed the darting and dashing of her energetic 'grandson' she had made that determination. His study of _dvinel k' lof _was a necessity.

Because of this species economy of motion, its 'purposeful stride' was to an observer the art of beauty in motion. When dressed in their long robes it almost appeared that they were glided instead of walked. The exercises to insure that this was a 'naturally appearing gracefulness, were usually done by the entire family sometime after family meditation. Whenever present, the father took the lead, but in his absence, which was rare, Sirin's mother would give the instructions.

Sirin had to agree, yes, it was time for his son to be exposed to this Vulcan tradition. Both families could be instructed together. There was nothing in these movements that were impossible for Terrans to achieve. Thus, the two families could make this a regular practice. He sent this idea to Spock who was in the nursery and received his affirmation. Spock also remember his father and mother in the garden practicing this art.*

The woman had finished their 'meeting' which included tea and cakes. Then Lo'vaak had taken Christine up the stair to her 'sometime bed', kissed her gently and said,

Rest my Christine. This has been a long day. I shall join you shortly."

T'Paal had made an observation when Christine passed her on the steps. She thought,

'A new life will be here before the sun sets again. I must prepare myself.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Rachel had left with Jason, Nyota had gone in to nurse the boys and Spock was with the males in the library. They had determined that they needed to outline how Su'auk would prove to be of outstanding benefit to them and 'The Survivors.'

Su'auk, now newly married to a Terran, experienced with the business world and the paying and receiving concept of Terran society, molded by his twelve years on this planet would prove invaluable. He would be the choice to head the settlement in Nevada. This would certainly take that heavy burden off the shoulders of the family men present in that room. As soon as the couple returned to San Francisco, they would be introduced to 'The Survivors'.

Ellie would be helpful as they sorted replies to 'The Survivors' exposure, and could help with the subsequent interviews. As a newly wed, she would be extremely useful in speaking about what Vulcan males required in a wife. Christine, would shortly have her baby, so she could address that subject. Rachel, and Nyota with growing Vulcan/Human hybrids could explain the uniqueness of their children.

The hour was late, approximately two o'clock when the scream was heard.

"Oh my, oh my," followed by Lo'vaak's receipt of the message.

'The baby is coming, Lo'vaak, the baby is coming,' then a strangled moan.

The look on Lo'vaak's face was one of shock, fear and apprehension.

'My Christine, I am coming.'

'I want Nyota, I want Nyota.'

Then verbally there was the call,

"Nyota, I need you, girlfriend I need you."

Sirin informed Rachel of what was happening and she said she would be right over.

Spock stayed with the boys and Nyota made her appearance at the foot of the stairs. Lo'vaak took the steps two at a time. As they made the landing, T'Paal was standing at the door to her room and said to Lo'vaak,

"I will take her pain, you bring us new life."

Lo'vaak, T'Paal and Nyota entered the room in that order. Christine had made it into the bathroom and was looking down at a puddle of water and blood at her feet.

Breathing heavily she whispered,

"My water broke, the baby is coming."

Rachel and Sirin were at the door with waterproof sheets, and other equipment.

To the aside, Nyota said,

"Start boiling the water folks, we are going to birth a baby here tonight."

After she said that, she wondered why that was a catch phrase used in movie scenes involving births, with multiple kettles and pots. No one ever explained what the boiling water was going to be used for.

Quickly Rachel and Nyota prepared the bed and Lo'vaak guided his wife to its side, eased her to a sitting position and brought her legs up.

Sirin, noticing the look of desperation on Lo'vaak's face decided to do the preliminary examination. He sent Lo'vaak,

'I need your permission to touch your wife.'

Lo'vaak, his lips in a thin line, nodded.

Sirin observed there was not yet the crowning, so he told Lo'vaak to determine how many centimeters his wife had dilated. Eight. There was no way she could be transported anywhere.

"Ny, Ny, I feel like I am being sawed in half. Hold my hand. Rachel was on Christine left, Nyota on her right and they clasped her hands. Both women knew what their friend was experiencing. At that point T'Paal went to the head of the bed and placed her fingers on Christine's meld points. As she made contact her body began to tremble. She was riding out Christine's pain. Before the meld she had said, Lo'vaak's job was to bring the new life.

"Breath deeply My Christine, hold it for three seconds. Three, Two One, let out a cleansing breath. Sirin and Lo'vaak saw the crowning I want you to push. My Christine, Five, Four, Three, Two, One. Stop and breath. Push again, Four, Three, Two…a loud wail pieced the air and Lo'vaak held his daughter, blond, with black eyes, Vulcan ears and beautiful. The three woman were in tears, and Lo'vaak close to that state.

Sirin sent to Spock. 'We are uncles again.'

T'Paal slumped as she came out of the meld then stood straight as an arrow. She put her hands inside the sleeves of her robe.

Christine looked up at her and said,

"_Itar-bosh tonash-veh ko-mekh_ (Thank you my mother)

She then sent to Lo'vaak.

'With your approval, I will now name our daughter.'

Lo'vaak nodded.

"Family, please welcome Nyota T'Paal Nuk, another evidence of IDIC.

We know that Vulcans do not smile, but we did see a change in expression in the new 'grandmother's face as Christine handed her this new life.

The child received what could be best described as a Vulcan blessing….

"_Klee-et, Nashaut, sochya eh dif . Lau du Nyota T'Paal pop rah Valdena's kudaya." _(You begin, greetings, peace and long life. May you, Nyota T'Paal receive The Maiden's blessing (love, joy peace).

It became the closest possible to a religious experience as each person in the room touched the child and said, 'Amen'.

*Just a note from a personal experience. I was in New York City early one day and observed a park filled with persons practicing Tai Chi. I thought of this as I was describing this Vulcan discipline.

.

".


	25. Chapter 25

A/N

Oops, double oops, no, triple oops! Well, this is the story folks. I narrate it as I walk out of the room, backwards, with my head bowed and palms together seeking forgiveness.

A few nights ago, as my sister M'Celeste was leaving our mother's home she said, "You know how Vulcans are noted for their grace and economy of movement? Suppose they perfected this as an art or discipline … maybe something called 'purposeful stride'."

So M'Celeste invented the original concept. My recollection of the crowd doing Tai Chi exercises led to its further development. M'Celeste has once again planted a germ of an idea that allowed me to cultivate a story. (One of the others was 'The Ransom')

Thanks Sis.

As always, I want to thank Starquilter57 for the use of her O/Cs - and Gene Roddenberry & etc for everyone else - except Lo'vaak who is all mine!

And finally, for love not profit I present to you…

The Continuing SFS, Lights, Action, Camera

Chapter 25

Thank You My Adun'a

Lo'vaak sat on the edge of the bed where his exhausted wife rested after delivery. Nyota had found some shirts and gowns and one of two travel beds that had been packed away once the twins had outgrown it. It rested on the bed next to His Christine. Lo'vaak studied his greatest accomplishment, this small, beautiful expression of their love. He admired the ears that had unfurled into their Vulcan points.

Christine stirred and Lo'vaak went to her side of the bed and kneeled.

"My Adun'a, I thank you."

Christine smiled, and ran her hand through his curly hair. Lo'vaak put his head down on her shoulder and wept. He truly, truly belonged, he had his own family. Lo'vaak sent that sentiment to Christine whose eyes also glistened with tears. She felt the same.

Afterward Lo'vaak sought out that small light in the recesses of his mind and sent, "You are now grandparents, a girl. I would wish you to see her. With that he turned to gaze adoringly at his daughter, and hoped that the image would find its way to the mind of the one with whom he now shared an experience-fatherhood.

Sirin, as a certified physician, would register the birth at the Department of Terran Records. That and other activities would take place later that morning, but right now, pre dawn, the house was quiet. Lo'vaak knelt in the corner of Christine's 'sometime room' and meditated until dawn's first light.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the early morning Lo'vaak saw T'Paal's door was open. He stood at the entrance waiting for permission to enter. She nodded and he approached and knelt before her and placed his head on her knee, the position of submission. "_Amsetri tre, ko-mekh t'adun'a t'nash-veh." _(Your presence honors us, mother of my wife)

T'Paal's hand touched his face and he felt her peace, followed by what could best be described as a Vulcan sharing of joy and fulfillment.

Nyota's quick footsteps were heard and she appeared in lengthening degrees on the steps and finally fully in the hallway carrying a tray. Not seeing Lo'vaak in T'Paal's quarters she went straight to Christine's room and gently tapped on the door.

"Breakfast is served. You have to eat so my namesake can do likewise."

"Come on in, Ny." Christine responded, her voice still smoky with sleep.

The sight that presented itself to Nyota was beautiful. Here was her friend, nursing a very enthusiastic baby.

Christine said, smiling, "All those classes I taught for the La Leche League are finally paying off."

Nyota sat the tray on the dresser and went over to see her namesake. Laughing she said, "She is a little greedy gut."

As if understanding Nyota's statement, the baby stopped nursing to eye this person who had taken her mother's attention. Little Ny's dark eyes explored her surroundings, then she yawned, blinked, sighed and closed her eyes.

Christine put NyTwo (the nickname she had just created) into the traveling bed and covered her, then sat up and patted the space next to her.

Nyota, pouring two cups of coffee, said, "Liquid Life, coming right up."

After handing Christine her cup she then brought their plates to the bed. As she slid into the spot next to her friend she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Amazingly, I feel fine."

"You remember when I delivered, Spock carried my pain. That action is an absolute expression of sacrifice and affection. T'Paal will never want for anything."

After expressing his heartfelt gratitude to T'Paal, Lo'vaak looked in on Christine. Seeing that she was eating her breakfast and busily engaged in conversation with Nyota, he decided to join Spock and the twins below stairs.

Spock looked up from his tea and nodded; if he could have smiled he would have. His friend was most disheveled. _Ha'thati lu Lo'vaak uzh a'nirih _(Good morning Lo'vaak, new father-one who begets offspring)

"Yes! Yes, it is a good morning. A very good morning."

"Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please."

After receiving a mug of the steaming hot liquid, Lo'vaak took the seat next to Spock. Excited and exhausted in equal measure, Lo'vaak continued, "Spock how did you manage to remain stoic after the birth of your sons? I feel like I want to shout out to everyone, 'My daughter has been born! My wife and I have a child!'"

Spock considered his friend for a moment, raised an amused brow and responded, "I did not have unrestrained Betazoid exuberance to contend with." Then, in a more thoughtful tone, he continued, "I fed my emotions into our bond. My Nyota laughed and cried for both of us - though she did say I attempted a smile."

The two men sat quietly for a moment, contemplating both the shared and unique aspects of their experiences. Then Lo'vaak broke the silence.

"I have honored T'Paal. She has proven her devotion to our family. You see how I view our relationship, brother? It is here and at Sirin's that Christine and I trace our beginning and our future. I thank you. I wish that when Christine and I are finally settled into a house, it will be nearby."

And as if Lo'vaak had a private line to the Four Deities, his desire was answered that very same day.

Spock and Lo'vaak had gone to visit the Academy; Lo'vaak to check on some scheduled appointments and Spock to accept another chess challenge. They had promised the women that if an order was placed at Wong's, they would bring it with them when they returned. It was while they were away that Nyota welcomed two visitors, their 'senior citizen' neighbors, Rudy and Phyllis Hamilton.

The couple had just come to a major decision. In an effort to downsize and simplify their lives, they would sell their beloved home of almost fifty years and move into an assistant living facility. Since it was very important to them that their home go to a good family, they called on one of their very best neighbors to inquire if they knew of anyone interested in making such a purchase.

Clamping down on the banshee scream that would probably send her neighbors running for their lives, Nyota calmly stated that she thought she _did know of someone. She said she would advise that person and perhaps a time could be arranged for the house to be viewed. By selling the house outright, the couple planned to avoid paying the Terran Realtor Board's exorbitant fee. This would mean both a better return for them and a reduced price for the purchaser. After exchanging farewells and closing the door Nyota, with clinched fist and bent knee, gestured a triumph. After all, she could not wish for better neighbors than Lo'vaak, Christine, Sirin and Rachel._

_Barely able to contain her excitement, Nyota ran up the stairs and knocked on the door of Christine's room. _

"_Come on in."_

_Nyota literally bounced over to her friend. _

"_Do I have news for you and Lo'vaak!"_

"_Good or bad?"_

"_I guess it all depends on your answer to this question. How would you like to be my neighbor?"_

_Christine's head whipped around and she grabbed Nyota's hand. _

"_Don't joke about something like that Ny. I have never, ever seen a 'For Sale' sign in this neighborhood. All the residents are entrenched. Someone would have to die for one of these properties to be available - and I doubt you'd be bouncing around like that if someone just died."_

"_There are exceptions to every rule - and this is one of them. Our next door neighbors to our right want to move into an assisted living facility. Didn't you hear the door chime a little while ago?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That was our neighbors, the Hamiltons." Wiggling her eyebrows Nyota continued, "So … do ya wanna go see a house?"_

_Christine's eyes widened and she nodded. Almost running for the door she said, "Let me find T'Paal…"_

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`_

_Nyota walked in front of Christine as they approached the house; Christine stopping to marvel at the beautiful front yard. Nyota requested entry and the door buzzed them into a foyer. The vestibule was charming, with antique wooden paneling and frosted glass interior doors. Meeting them as he walked from the kitchen was apron garbed Rudy. Seeing Nyota he smiled. _

"_Hello there! That was quick! Is this the person of interest?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Hamilton. This is my friend, Christine. I was hoping you might be able to show us the house, but if this isn't a good time…"_

"_Dear, just make yourself at home. Wander wherever you like. Phyllis is out in the garden fussing with her roses, so make that your last stop."_

_The house was a sprawling ranch style; four large bedrooms, three and a half baths - even a full unfinished basement - all on four lots. The master suite closet alone seemed not much smaller than their whole apartment! Christine almost smiled herself into a face ache. Then they made their way out to the garden. Everything was so beautiful and well cared for. Christine could picture NyTwo running and playing in this yard. She was convinced that this was meant to be their home. This would be where she and Lo'vaak would raise their children (yes, more than one). And they would be right next door to Nyota and Spock - and NyTwo's future husband, Kov!_

_Once they had finished viewing the house and inquiring of Rudy which appliances would be left, Nyota said that if Christine's husband could come there with Spock later today, they would probably have their answer by tomorrow. Christine agreed that this would be the case. _

_That evening Spock and Lo'vaak were joined by Sirin. After taking a tour of the house, they agreed that it would more than adequately meet the young family's needs, the price was reasonable and, most importantly, their wives would be extremely happy. _

_Ever practical, the three Vulcans males already knew exactly what to do with Lo'vaak's soon to be empty apartment. Would not the newly weds, Su'auk and Ellie need a place to stay until settlement time? Certainly!_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty six

The Continuing SFS

Lights, Action, Camera

Africa Calling…

Since it was a direct sale, the entire process of buying the property went amazingly fast. Rudy and Phyllis were very pleased, the house was sold, 'As Is' and was paid for with the required credits. Christine's years in Star Fleet and the settlement from Lo'vaak's accident on Direidi ** had made it possible for them to move into a home free and clear. Although Rudy and Phyllis had not chosen a facility as yet they saw the necessity of down-sizing. They knew the massive furniture they were used to would never fit or be practical in their new dwelling, so, much to Christine's glee, all the large pieces, bedroom sets, kitchen and dinning room furnishing were left. The elderly couple put what remained of their things in storage. Before leaving to stay with friends, they were reminded that they were always welcome back to either their old residence or Spock and Nyota's.

Phyllis, who was an extremely witty person made this announcement before they pulled off,

"I guess if a house could laugh, breathe a sigh of relief or kick up its heels with joy, it would do it now. The 'grinches' are leaving. At last there will be some liveliness, It will even hear the sounds of babies. It could never have happened with us, for in our youth, neither one of liked to be around children. It is amazing how age changes one's viewpoint, now we wish we were children again."

Rudy's dry comment was,

"Don't you know old age is second childhood, diapers and all."

With that statement, they waved as they pulled out of the driveway.

Christine then walked into their house touching railings, walls, woodwork tenderly She then ran to Lo'vaak, put her head on his chest and said,

"Thank you, thank you. Now I belong to you and to a place. I have not have a family or a place to call my own since…" and then she was silent for a moment.

"Lo'vaak you have satisfied all my deep seated needs."

With that tears started. Lo'vaak touched her temple gently, and she felt the same sentiment reflected back to her. Lo'vaak held up one set of keys and handed it to his wife and then escorted her outside, locked the door, then opened it and lifted Christine into his arms and carried her over the threshold and said,

"Welcome home Mrs. Nuk."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was later on in that same day that Su'aut and Ellie returned from the mountains. All of the family had gathered at Spock and Nyota's for dinner. The door chimed and then Spock ushered the newly weds into the den.

Sirin was the first to comment,

"My brother, did the smell of flowers, the sound of birds singing, and the feeling of utter contentment proceed you into the room?"

Su'auk commented,

"Proceed us into the room? They were our passengers for our entire trip."

The four men mentally nudged each other and simultaneously left for the library.

To put her at ease, Nyota said,

"Don't worry Ellie, Vulcans are very private people, they are not leaving to elicit a blow by blow description of your honeymoon.. There is something of much more pressing importance that the three want to discuss with your husband."

Ellie, being human and not so private did mention one thing,

"What you three told me is so, there is no love as fulfilling and total as a Vulcans. My husband was and continues to be the most gentle and patient of men."

Rachel thought to herself,

'Normally they all are, Pon Farr being the exception.'

In actuality, she was the only one that could address that experience.

The women headed toward the kitchen for tea and cakes. The men were in the library explaining the situation about 'The Survivors' to Su'aut. It was determined that they would visit the Embassy tomorrow. Then came the news about the apartment.

Su'aut expressed his genuine thanks. As a newly-wed he wanted to be able to continue to have guarded privacy and that would be the case with that new housing arrangement. Although sparsely furnished, they had been left with the bed, a dresser, and a kitchen set. Both couples would have to go furniture shopping soon.

For Lo'vaak, Christine and NyTwo, the bassinet and travel bed would have to serve as the nursery until that time.

It was Christine who informed Ellie of their new housing arrangement and she dissolved into tears, "Thank you, thank you was her response.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The next day, a Sunday, the four couples, T'Paal and the children traveled to the Embassy They would be sharing mid-day meal with Sarek.

Once the group was ushered into the dining room, Su'aut and Ellie were introduced to Sarek. He was informed of their background and he too could see how useful Su'aut could be to the new settlement. As it was, Spock, Sirin and Lo'vaak had jobs and families. These three had obligations that would prevent any extended stays in Nevada. On the other hand, with his many years here on Terra and the knowledge gained from his prior assignment. the day to day operations of the settlement could not have fallen into more capable hands.

After the meal, the males retired to Sarek's office to continue making plans. The women now joined T'Paal in the garden. NyTwo was seated on her lap, the twins and Jason at her feet. She was having them recite a Vulcan poem from memory. It always pleased her to test their boundaries and be reminded that there seemed to be none.

She thought,

'How wrong The Council has been in isolating our DNA. These fusions, these mixtures were creating superior beings. These were neither Terrans nor Vulcans. They were unto themselves, their genius and abilities will one day put their ancestors to shame. She was so satisfied that she had lived to see this.

Briefly she thought of her own life. How her attachment to a Terran male had been opposed, how she had been sent away and she never saw him again. Once what was viewed as an indiscretion became common knowledge, a suitable bondmate for her was never found. Perhaps these incidents in her life explained her dedication to these children. She would train them, she would mold their brilliance because she viewed them as the closest she would ever come to motherhood.

She was shaken from her revere by the approach of the women. There was a new face among the group. Nyota introduced her as the wife of Lo'vaak's relative. Ellie had been properly school as to the proper approach to a Vulcan of advanced age. She knelt before T'Paal, put her head upon her knee and said the proper words of respect in a halting tongue.

T'Paal touched her temple and thought,

'One day I shall instruct your children also.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the confines of Sarek's office, Su'aut was given the history of 'The Survivors' and advised of the pivotal role he could play in their transition to life in the Terran colony. He was invited to accompany the group when they made their first trip to the site. Among the first group to visit would be the construction workers, architects, engineers and the herbalist.

Su'aut's would be uniquely qualified to handle the day to day workings of the colony. While there he would be able to determine if the warehouses there would prove adequate for their use or whether they would need to construct new ones. He would also be most qualified to determine the housing of the males. The future would dictate the need for private housing for any bonded males, but the single ones could continue in the dormitory arrangement until such time they were bonded.

It was also important for The Herbalist to start cataloging the local vegetation to determine if any could be used as a food source. Once such was identified, then a concerted effort could be put forth to cultivate these in their fields.

Sarek unrolled the map and showed Su'uat the bountiful supply of water in the area. This would be very valuable in any agricultural business that could be developed.

Sarek then suggested that they visit the group on the lower level. He certainly did not wish Su'aut to make a commitment until he had all the facts before him, and that included meeting the ones that he would supervise.

There was such a difference now in the group's demeanor. When first introduced there was the bowed heads, body language indicating deference. Now, these saw that they were all part of a team, working toward a common good. So there was no scraping of chairs as they rushed to stand before their visitors. Instead there were general greetings as some continued at their personal com units and others came forward to ask a question or express an opinion.

Sarek navigated the room and observed the entries on the monitor screens. He was very impressed with the writings posted in Standard. This group was a far cry from their initial, hesitate entry into this world.

Spock introduced Su'aut to the group and explained that he would manage the settlement. He then listed his qualifications and asked this new member to speak.

Su'aut came forward and expressed his gratitude for being in the company of such valued, 'brothers'. He informed him that he had just bonded with a Terran female and promised that they would meet her later. He then left the floor open to questions.

The group inquired as to his family, where he was from, his observations so far and of course, his bonding.

Sarek then came forward to update the group. He explained that an initial trip to Nevada would include persons who were architects, engineers, construction workers and the one lone herbalist. He explained the trip would be a fact-finding mission. The compiled data would allow them to prioritize their activities prior to the entire group's transference.

Sarek also announced the birth of Lo'vaak's baby daughter and that news was met with many nods.

Lo'vaak sent to His Christine,

'Would all you come down and bring T'Paal and the children.'

Within a few minutes, the group made their entry, waving.

Ellie immediately went to Su'aut's side. He silenced the group and said,

"This is my bondmate, Ellie, we met in USA, but now consider wherever you all are, will be our home."

There was general murmuring but one male stepped forward to speak with Su'aut. It was . He questioned,

"Is your bondmate from the same part of Terra that Spock's wife comes from?"

"Yes, I lived in USA for over twelve years. It was there I met Ellie."

Sh'lock nodded and turned on his heels to find Spock.

"There is a matter of great urgency that I wish to discuss with you, in private."

Spock headed out the door and located an empty office room. He gestured for Sh'lock to be seated. The tall young man unfolded his lengthy limbs and was seated.

Spock had an idea which direction this conversation would take. He had observed first the young males look at Nyota and then at Ellie.

"Sh'lock, speak"

"Brother, at our initial meeting with all of the bondmates, I made a specific inquiry about yours. I informed you that my aduna was of the same coloring as your wife. I did not go into any details, except to say, she was all I could ever need.

Now I must reveal something else. Although seeped in Vulcan logic, and not wishing to be labeled as without it, there were secrets we held. The basis for our relationship was a deep, abiding passion. She moved me in such ways that just her glance affected my body. Her brown eyes spoke to me and her dark skin would set a fire burning in me. When we lay together skin next to skin, when she embraced me, and I noticed the contrast, when we were coupled, it was the color difference that would caused me to go against all logic. No Vulcan mate, no female of complexion like ours holds any claim on me. I have very carefully studied Terran courtship rituals. Would you allow me to leave the the group for two months to visit this area of dark skinned people. If I am not successful after this time I will return to the settlement."

Spock welcomed Sh'lock's commitment to seek his own way. It indicated strength of character.

He said,

"My wife's father owns a business in Nyrobi, perhaps he could make use of your talents. Spock went to the com unit, entered Benjamin's code and his father-in-laws face appeared on the screen.

"Spock this is a pleasant surprise. All is well?"

"Yes Benjamin."

"We are looking forward to your family's visit at the end of the year."

"Nyota and the children will be coming. Would we be able to bring a large number of guests?"

"The more the merrier."

Spock could only interpret that statement as meaning 'yes'. He would ask the entire family and a few survivors to make the trip.

"Benjamin, allow me to introduce Sh'lock to you. He has a very special interested in the USA and is desirous of finding a job and possibly settling there. I will allow the two of you to talk."

Spock arose from the chair and Sh'lock took his place. Just as the young male had done, so a feminine hand touched Benjamin's shoulder and a head with multitude of braids and a face the color of milk chocolate came into view. She spoke into Benjamin's ear.

"Spock you know No'veese, Nyota's cousin. Sh'lock meet No'veese, she is my office manager."

Enough said…

She turned to leave and after a few steps turned back and said,

"It was a pleasure to meet you Sh'lock."

He nodded.

Looking at Sh'lock Spock immediately recognized the signs of _shon'ha-lock (love at first sight) and already knew the outcome of that visit. He would have the Embassy make arrangements for S'lock's immediate departure._

_** See Chapter 2 of 'Four Times Missed', the prequel to this story. _


	27. Chapter 27

A/N

Regular disclaimer applies

Not betaed, so all mistakes are like pock marks on an otherwise clear face.

Botsey

Chapter Twenty-seven

The Continuing SFS Lights, Action, Camera

No One Has Sole Ownership…

Sh'lock stood at the doorway of the classroom and held up his hand and 'cut straight to the chase.'

"_Dif-tor heh smusma k'iva'ma'khon _(lLive Long and Proper My Brothers) I have been offered an opportunity to work with Spock's relative in USA. I am grateful for this and shall be leaving immediately. My contact with you, my brothers, shall continue. "

In unison the group said, _"Sodya eh dif." _(Peace and Long Life.)

Within record time Sh'lock's bag was packed and he was transported to the Embassy's transporter pad and Spock's parting words were,

"Brother, the Terran female is unique. My relationship with my aduna was slow building and glowed with intensity. Your situation, _shom-ha-lock (_love at first sight)is different than mine in its immediate intensity Its inception was more like a blinding light.. So my cautionary suggestion is, do not rush No'veese, show her the depth of your attraction, respect her wishes and mirror her pace. I will see you at the end of the year when we all will be coming to USA. _Lau talal-du Valdena _(May you find the maiden-find love, joy and beauty).

Sh'lock stood on the pad with his fingers configured into the Ta'al "Brother, if all comes to past as I would envision, I owe you my life. He bowed his head and said _Nemaiyo Spockh_ (Thank you Spock) and as he finished speaking, Spock nodded and said, "Energize", Sh'lock disappeared in a swirl of lights.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On the other side of the planet, Benjamin Uhura waited just outside the transfer station and looked intently for his new employee. With only hand luggage, the tall, handsome Vulcan made his exit. Benjamin displayed the Ta'al and welcomed his guest with the traditional Vulcan greeting. ("Live Long and Prosper") Sh'lock responded with the acceptable phase (Peace and Long Life).

The ride to the corporate headquarters was very short. Sh'lock was impressed with the building that they entered. The private elevator whisked them to Benjamin's office. Sh'lock was directed to a chair opposite Benjamin's desk. Once seated, Benjamin pushed the interoffice communications button and said,

"Staff meeting in my office immediately."

They could hear voices as people approached the door. A young man, who was the mirror image of Benjamin led the group into the office. Filing in behind him was approximately twenty people. The last to enter was No'eese. Her mouth flew open and the PADD she had in her hand dropped when she saw the person responsible for this impromptu meeting. Sh'lock's eyes stayed fixed on her.

Benjamin reasoned,

'Apparently, 'love at first sight,' was not the sole property of a male Vulcan.'

Before she could stoop to retrieve her fallen article, Sh'lock was by her side, handing it to her. He said, "This is yours, I am honored to retrieve it for you."

Benjamin observed the couple before him and thought…

"I know why he is here. But will he stay?"

Benjamin was privy to many Vulcan concepts, including love at first sight. This was possible because of the years he lived on Vulcan, his close association with Sarek, and having a Vulcan son-in-law. Now before him was what appeared to be the Terran female version of such an .emotional attachment. All but two members of the staff were family and now they stopped their conversations so as to observe what was happening, which was, the wordless communication between this male and their female relative.

Benjamin cleared his throat,

"Allow me to introduce our new family member. Sh'lock. He will become my liaison with New Vulcan."

Sh'lock bowed his head and nodded. Finally speaking,

"It is a pleasure to be here among Osu Spock's family. I come to serve.."

Benjamin then announced,

"Refreshments are in the cafeteria."

Sh'lock, his arms clasped behind his back waited for No'veese to direct him to the area described. She had finally broken eye contact and there was a rosy blush on her cheeks as she said,

"Excuse me uncle, my attention was diverted."

Benjamin's silent assessment was, 'Diverted, my foot, completely distracted, a brain freeze would be a more accurate description.,' .

At the end of the work day, Benjamin took Sh'lock to the house he maintained in Nairobi. Sh'lock's

endemic Vulcan memory assured that there would be only a brief session necessary to instruct him on the

use of the appliances. Then he left the young male on his own. The distance between the office and house

was easily negotiated by a ten minute walk. From the house the corporate headquarters was easily seen.

It soon was a regular sight to see the Vulcan taking his long strides to reach his work site. Benjamin had a cubicle set up for him. Wisely, it was out of view of No'veese's office, but it seemed that Sh'lock found a reason to walk pass that location several times a day.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sh'lock was a quick study. Benjamin enjoyed conversing with him within the confines of his office. In this setting they only spoke Vulcan. Another change in the office was the appearance of notes, written in beautiful Vulcan script that appeared in No'veese's inbox. It should be noted that Benjamin had molded Nyota and No'veese's minds from an early age. So while quite young, they understood Vulcan and could read and write its script There was an office lottery that was attempting to determine if these notes discussed matters of the heart. Which they did not... Of course, the majority in the office had no idea that such obvious communication would not be part of the very private 'Vulcan Way'.

Benjamin decided to speak to Sh'lock. So when he visited his office to drop off finalized orders from New Vulcan, Benjamin said,.

"Please sit down Sh'lock."

Benjamin tilted his desk chair back, steepled his hands under his chin, a very Vulcan-like gesture and said,

"I know why you are here. I knew from our first interview while you were still at the Embassy. I lived on Vulcan for quite a while. The Vulcan concept of 'love at first sight' is not foreign to me. But there are two things I wish to clear up right now, first, do you plan to stay with my organization? The second is what is taking you so long to speak to my niece?"

Sh'lock looked down and then stated,

"Spock cautioned me to not presume there was an attachment on your niece's part. He advised me to court her the Terran way, which I have studied thoroughly."

Benjamin almost laughed at the oh -so-Vulcan-like statement-'Terran courtship…I have studied thoroughly.'

Sh'lock continued,

"My mother was _enahr'at _(godparent) to her best friend's daughter, T'Nah. We were bonded at seven. Her family was from equatorial Vulcan."

Benjamin recognized the area Sh'lock spoke about. He knew that it was the Vulcan equivalent of USA. 'Ahh, so there is the attraction.'

"My bondmate satisfied me on every level. Our relationship was quite unique for a Vulcan pairing. I had explained to Spock that it was the contrasts between us that caused us to share what could best be described as passion. My aduna was carrying my son, when all was lost. I had requested dismissal from the group to come here to USA to seek another bondmate. When your niece's face appeared on the monitor, my heart flew to her.. I promised Spock if I had not been accepted in two months I would return to the group and settle in Nevada.

"Benjamin, I know what to do, but the order of the steps I must take have not been made clear. Must I speak to her first, or speak to her parents? Should we ever be alone? Could she ever understand me? Will she accept me once she is told about Pon Farr? These questions have been meditated upon exclusively since my arrival here. I have no desire to leave your employ. I wish to bond with your niece. and I want No'vesse to feed my seed and bear my children."

His head was bowed,

"How and where do I start?"

Benjamin looked at this humble Vulcan before him and said,

"Wait here."

He left his office and walked over and summoned No'vesse,

"Come with me."

Benjamin ushered her into his office. Knowing full well, the Vulcan's honorable intentions he simply said to his niece,

"Sh'lock wishes to speak with you."

There is a faint trace of green at the tips of his ears and on his cheeks as he spokes in typical Vulcan fashion, straight forward and to the point,

"You are the reason I am here. I wish your permission to court you and eventually make you my bondmate. I want us to be together and for you to accept me mind, body and spirit and eventual bear my children. Your cousin will explain certain matters that must be revealed to you before you accept me, but may I proceed with a Terran courtship?"

No'esse smiled and said,

"I welcome your proposal. I was not unfeeling, or ignorant of your wishes. Under a Terran courtship setting, a couple might kiss on embarking on such a relationship, but I know that is not the Vul…"

Before she could complete her sentence, Sh'lock had pulled her to him and passionately kissed her, after releasing her he said,

"That was one Terran custom I had studied most carefully. If it has met with your approval I am gratified, if not, I need further instruction.

A blush had spread across No'vesse's face as she said,

"It was most welcome and well executed. We must now spend time together. It is called dating."

"Yes, yes, I would like to take a walk with you this evening. Would that be acceptable?"

No'veese smiled and nodded in the affirmative.

As the two of them exited Benjamin's office, Sh'lock nodded to his boss and almost uncle and gave him the closest equivalent of a Vulcan smile.

`0`0`0`0`0`

It was a humid, breezy night. Sh'lock helped No'veese put on a light jacket and held the door for her exit. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You have studied the rules well."

"It has been of primary importance to me since you first spoke to me. Do you have a location that you have the desire to visit this evening?"

"No, we can just walk, I just wanted to spend some time with you. We really don't know each other, but I do feel comfortable around you. But I must know, Sh'lock what was it that attracted you to me?"

"Before I answer that question, please allow me to tell you about my life. My family were not part of Vulcan's elite. My parents, were school teachers. I studied geology and astrophysics in my school of higher education. Those are probably the two most opposite subject of study, one looked upward, the other downward.

"After completion of my studies, employment opened up with a company that worked many agricultural sites. My job was to analyze soil, determine which crops would respond best in the tested area, and what steps were necessary to insure the most productivity at each site. I was at one of those areas when _Valpak _

(The Immeasurable Loss) occurred. My parents, my bondmate and unborn son all perished."

He paused.

"The corporate transport was available and every one was evacuated in that one ship. We were housed in San Francisco at the Vulcan Embassy. There we have been re-educated and reassured of our value. Even so, the loss of our world, the broken marital and family bonds created a situation that was so overwhelming for some, that their lives ceased."

Sh'lock did not elaborate on the details of the secondary loss.

No'veese looked up at him with tear brimmed eyes.

He continued,

"Perhaps you are aware of the fact that not all Vulcans look alike, we have within our species various skin colors, hair textures, heights, and body types. The Vulcan that are most readily identified with our planet are from the elite class, all graduates of The Vulcan Science Academy. Member of our group are the soul of Vulcan, the artisans, the musicians, textile workers, builders, the inventors, persons practicing natural medicine-these work with their hands. In season, many of these took on additional work, in the fields, as migrants workers.

"My aduna shared many characteristics with you, skin, hair, size. I am not attempting to replace her for that life is in the past. It is illogical to dwell there-it cannot be reclaimed. But, I wish you to know that ours was not a typical Vulcan pairing. Our contrast in so many areas, fueled deep and abiding passion. You have stirred that which has been dead in me since her loss."

Again, he bowed his head, then said,

"I would want to be worthy of you. I have very little to offer. Perhaps if I were numbered in that group of creative, gifted artisans who survived with me, I could offer that as a gift to you. Instead, I only can imagine…"

Smiling, No'veese said,

"Ahh, you wish creativity? Well how about learning to dance. It is the way of our people. You will dragged off by the men of our clan. I can only imagine that your Vulcan reserve will probably just be marginally affected, but they would make you feel Oh, so welcome."

Sh'lock lightly touched No'veese's arm and stopped their walk.

"Vulcan love at first sight is called 'the total engulfment'. When I saw your face my heart was joined with you even though we had never met. Your face dominated my conscious and unconscious states. It is a totally compelling joining, is unbreakable, does not change, is possessive, territorial and anciently was violent. There is still a violent nature involved that Nyota will explain to you. Is that acceptable to you?"

No'veese nodded in the affirmative.

She then stated her narration,

"My father is Benjamin's brother. So, my last name is Uhura. We live in the same compound area as Nyota's family. I am four months older that she. Everything she learned, I learned. Every place she went I went, of course, with the exception of Star Fleet. We were both trained to work in the family business. However, always in the back of Nyota's mind was going to the stars. We cried for days after she was accepted to the Academy. So, she went to the stars, and I to Nairobi."

Looking down at her Sh'lock said, "No'veese, can you see yourself bonding with me?"

"Nyota once said to an audience, 'The most complete, total, all compassing love possible is the love of a Vulcan. So, Sh'lock I can see you in my life, marrying and bonding, and me bearing your sons and I welcome it."

Sh'lock stopped in his tracks, turned to face her. His shields in place he brought her palms to his lips and kissed them tenderly. _Nemalyo Ashayam (Thank you beloved)_

_As they continued their walk he hesitatingly reached out to grasp her hand, for he had read that was normal in Terran courtship.. _

_._


	28. Chapter 28

The Continuing SFS

Chapter Twenty-eight

Beginnings…

Sarek would use the largest Embassy's Sky Bus to transport the group to Nevada. It would be the first time that he could observe his son and daughter-in-law at a helm as co-pilots. Nyota was already seated at the console entering the necessary coordinates.

Besides Sarek, Spock and Nyota, Su'auk and nine members of The Survivors were chosen as passengers for this trip. These passengers' selection was based on certain needs. It was thought that a prudent choice would be those whose talents would allow them to determine the structural integrity of any standing buildings. In addition, the others passenger selected were best qualified to identify some of the territory's natural resources and their applied usage.. After completion of these solid avenues of exploration, notes would be compared, holivids viewed, and an open discussion would follow.

Before departure, Spock came to Sarek and said,

"Father, perhaps you would like to address our passengers."

Sarek nodded and rose from his seat. As he walked to the front a hush settled on the vessel. Sarek raised his hand in the ta'al and began,

"Brothers, you the ones with highly creative minds and gifted hands are the soul of Vulcan. We are at the first step toward the creation of a new venture for Vulcan's survivors a -_tve shu,_ (The beginnings, forming into being of something) We are explorers, we will try to see everything, hear everything and experience as much of this new home possible within the six hours we will visit. Much of what we, now and in the immediate future will decide will be trial and error, but our foundations are firm and determinations sound.

"You have been outfitted with garments that should serve as protection against the environment and any indigenous creatures that might prove hazardous. There are repellents and a small Vulcan weapon packed for your use in an emergency situation. You are all familiar with its use for such devices were used by all males in training as youths. Our research indicates that the creatures native to this area will attempt to avoid encounter with a humanoid, either running away or burying itself in the sand, so the chance of having to use that weapon is minimal.

"We must examine standing structures for stability, explore the area for flora and fauna that might be useful in development of industry at this site. Whatever raw materials are found within the lands that are ours must be exploited to the maximum level. Water is available in abundance, so we will be able to explore its use for energy or mechanics. Once we have landed we will divide ourselves into groups, packs will be distributed which contain what I just mentioned, plus a map, a directional devise, holo-vid recorders, water, sustenance and PADDs for recording discoveries and pouches for samples. All discoveries should be recorded visually and digitally by use of your holovid equipment. and your PADDs. In addition, the exact location should be recorded using your GPS systems. Are there any questions?"

There were no responses to Sarek's query.

Once the sky bus landed, the supplies were unloaded and stored then the backpacks were distributed. Everyone synchronized their time pieces and headed off in various directions. They would returned to the site in three hours.

Group A

Construction Workers

The two construction workers headed out into an area that at first was peppered with large buildings and then smaller ones. These were examined to determined if they were stable and inhabitable. After traveling approximately five meters through very unusual terrain, they entered an area with a large raised area, which they climbed and set at its crest and observed the area through their long distance heat sensative scopes. .All the landing party had been outfitted with high leather boots, hats with wide brims, heavy denim jackets and heavy duty gloves. The protection that this afforded was against the intense sun, any scrubby brush, cacti, lizards and snakes. Flora and fauna abounded and all the information was recorded, collected and as they checked their time pieces they discovered that it was time for them to head back by the route they came.

Group B

Plasterer and Finishing Carpenter

As the plasterer and finishing carpenter headed toward what looked like a very large forest area. These two discovered that this was like an oasis and probably indicated a large water source. At their point of entry to this island of green, lush vegetation, its perimeter was sand. Amazingly they found birds, a small pond filled with aquatic life, and the entrance to a cave. Cautiously looking into its mouth they discovered a vertical drop into darkness and they could hear the sound of running water. They would require special equipment for the exploration of that place of darkness. Perhaps minerals or something else that would serve the community might be discovered. It would probably require a professional to explore its depths, so that would probably be put on the bottom of any list. After storing the images, describing their finds and given the exact location of the site, along with descriptions of life forms or flora they started on their way back.

Group C

Stone Mason and Brock Maker

As the stone mason and brick maker looked toward the horizon they could see the heat shimmering upward and they headed toward what they perceived were dunes. As they approach it became clear what they observed was a rock face. The mason described in detail the rocks' appearance and then researched it on the PADD. These formidable stone cliffs were marble, perfect for use in buildings and quite beautiful. Looking at elevation of the immediate area they determined where equipment could used to gather these resources for the restoration of buildings.

The brick maker had already checked out the eight different kinds or grades of sand and knew that a brick industry would flourish. Both filled pouches with their finds and then set a course for their return to the settlement camp.

Group D

The Weaver and Embroiderer

Their focus would be on locating any fibrous plants that might be useful in their trade. In addition, the possibility raising of Terran animals that could provide wool should be explored. As they made a diligent search, knee high in strange vegetation they also discovered plants that could serve as natural dyes. It would probably be possible to cultivate both fiber and dyes in the same fields. With those thoughts in mind and with their pouches over flowing with samples they set a course for home.

The Herbalist

He had ventured into the desert alone. He was use to solitary exploration. What truly astounded him was the variety of flora within the few square miles of his documented discoveries. Every plant he saw was thoroughly examined for any similarity to a Vulcan variety and placed as a specimen in one of his pouches. From just his brief sojourn, he determined that he could spend a lifetime in such a place and be rewarded by many finds.

Group E

Wood Carver and Musical Instrument Maker

No resinous or deciduous tree grew in the area of exploration assigned to these two Vulcan survivors. These were the basis for their two creative avenues. But they were surprised to find a stubby bush whose branches might be able to provide the raw material for the creation of _Kolchak_ the Vulcan flute. So, their contribution to the information gathering meeting later that day was quite meager, but none the less it was agreed that the

trip was a resounding success.

While the groups were away, Spock and Nyota had searched through some of the structures and made amazing discoveries. An abundance of preserved foods, multitudes of cots, bedding, linen, a simple lab facility, working appliances including refreshers and stasis units. These finds indicated the site was prepared to sustain life even at this early stage. Sarek and Su'auk had discovered a large office space that could be useful. Fortunately, although the site had not been inhabited for a while, just prior to their arrival the military had performed a spit and polish cleaning. This did appeal to the innate sense of order that was at the core of every Vulcan's thinking.

After the mid-day meal, which had been packed at the Embassy and then refrigerated on the craft, each group described their findings. The natural resources of the area were remarkable. When the idea about raising wool bearing domestic animals was presented, Spock stated he would look into such animals as alpacas, llamas and sheep, and long haired goats Perhaps grazing areas would have to be planned and planted first. This would require irrigation, so much forethought would be involved.

At 1600 hours just prior to boarding the craft to return home, three of the group, the herbalist and two construction workers requested permission to remain to continue their research. Sarek and Spock saw the wisdom in such an action. Using materials still set up in the old command center, a makeshift communications station was put into place and tested. It was directly set up with the Embassy and thus required no registration with the Federation Communication System. It was Vulcan to Vulcan transmission.

Just before departure Sarek intoned what could best be described as a Vulcan blessing,

_Lau nash shi skan-tor t-tor nam'tor Hamlan _(May this place prove to be Hamlan-(a mythical paradise)

In unison the group answered, "_Dif-tor heh smusma_ _En'ahr'at K'war'makhon Sarek" _(Live long and prosper godfather, close as family but not related Sarek).

Sarek took his seat and Spock came to his father and said, _"Amsetri tre" _(Your presence honors us).

Sarek touched his son's arm and prevented his return to the helm, and said, _"Ri, Vu dvin heh Sarek, Spockh's sa-mekh." (Your service honors us and Spock's father Sarek ). _

_The human side of Spock responded, almost leaning into his father to make bodily contact and he stopped, looked deeply into his father's approving eyes, nodded and returned to the helm. _


	29. Chapter 29

As usual no profit, gain. Want to thank StarQuilter57 again for allowing me to use her original characters.

The Continuing SFS

Chapter Twenty-nine

It Is Time…

Bettie Flippin's smile filled the screen.

"Well, you probably have wondered where this old bitty has been these last three days. Well, I believe I should cut to the chase-before you is a four square, forthright, upright, married woman."

Not even her staff was prepared for that announcement. The man who played the synthesizers just sort of slowly dribbled down a set of cords, one note at a time and then there was silence. Her director had cupped his chin in his hand, they had played reruns for three days. He thought her absence was due to a touch of the flu.

'Yeah, the flu my foot!'

Her make-up girl had a slight smile on her face. She had been privy to who was a regular visitor to her boss's dressing room-that tall, very handsome Betazoid. It was after her only lapse in good manners, when she had not knocked before entry, that she found these two in an embrace.

An evidence of her professionalism was the way Bettie Flippin handled that little intrusion.

"The show's privacy clause means, what happens here, remains here."

She then stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on the lips of her visitor.

"See you later."

The make-up girl stood behind the chair her boss now occupied,

"OK Sweetie, fix the bad stuff."

Drevi smiled at Bettie and then spoke to the young girl,

"Your job should require minimum effort. There are no 'bad parts.'"

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Just three days prior to Bettie's broadcast announcement, we look in on a scene in Spock and Nyota's home.

Spock heard his wife scream and rushed into the den to find her on the com, Bettie's Flippin's smiling face filled the screen.

"When?"

"Where?'

"Oh, Bettie that is such wonderful news. Yes, yes, I'm sure Spock will agree. T'Paal will take care of the babies. No problem…that's fine. See you tomorrow."

Spock tapped into his wife thoughts. 'At last Bettie and Drevi, will be married and joined tomorrow.'

Verbally she shouted, "They are going to do it!"

Nyota was dancing around the room. Spock gently grasped her by the waist and brought her to him,

"Nyota what part are we to play?"

"We will stand with them when they are married. Drevi wants Lo'vaak to stand as shield at the joining.

Christina, Sirin and Rachel are to join all of us on the receiving line.

"I have to call Christine and let her know what is going on."

Spock stood by her side as she connected with their friends. Christine, they are going to do it tomorrow."

With out defining the 'They' or the 'It' Christine started jumping up and down. And she asked,

"Tomorrow?

To her sequestered husband she said,

"Lo'vaak, Bettie and Drevi are going to do 'It.'"

Lo'vaak looked up from his PADD and said,

"He told me already. I am to be his shield tomorrow."

"When were you going to let me know?"

"I just 'heard' from him."

Nyota informed Christine, T'Paal has no problem taking care of her 'granddaughter,' and the other children.

After she terminated that contact she spoke to Rachel who was also excited. These three couples would witness another example of what the future held for the Federation.

Rachel's comment was, "About time. Drevi probably would have married her a week after they met. He said she was his _Imzadi._"

Telepathic people don't have secrets and so on one side of the coin, the Betazoid one, the news spread quickly. Not that such a pairing was unusual, it was the stellar proportions of this joining.

For centuries, on Betazed, The Drevis have been its most prominent family. Wealthy beyond belief, they were influential in every area of society and they were much sort after as mates. By not using that name professionally, the Ambassador down played this aspect of his life. Few persons knew his connection, but it was the name Bettie and his Terran friends used exclusively.

On the Terran side of the coin, Bettie Flippin was known throughout the Federation. Her broadcast station, books, periodicals, advice column, book review clubs and her widespread philanthropic endeavors all shouted her success. Combined with Drevi they would indeed prove to be a formidable force.

Bettie informed Nyota that she had already contacted Rabbi Goldie. The wedding would take place in her garden and the joining at the Embassy.

Nyota grabbed her husband and pulled him toward her. Brushing her lips against his she said,

"This cupid thing is becoming highly successful. Do you think we should advertise off planet?"

"I really have no interest in a mythological symbol for love…But your observation is sound, even though your resolution is not. Perhaps you would like to explain to me what part this creature was suppose to serve in drawing couples together as we spend time in isolation. With that he swept his wife into his arms and proceeded down their hallway.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was going to be a sunset wedding. Rabbi Goldie brought the ritual wine glass in a beautifully embroidered sleeve. Nyota and Spock wearing their formal robes were to serve as witnesses at the civil service. For that c service Bettie wore an off-white suit and Drevi wore his Betazoid robes. For the joining, the couple would wear the only covering allowed for a Betazoid wedding occurring off of Betazoid, a wedding tunic.

Drevi had decided they would spend their time as newly weds at his private dwelling outside of San Francisco. The place was secluded, secure and beautiful. The chef would prepare meals easily served with minimum effort. Another advantage was it was not so far away from the Embassy. No staff would be on site. At last he would be alone truly with Bettie. He would be able to instruct her on the use of the gift she would inherit upon their being joined.

The wedding in the garden, attended by the staffs of Bettie's household and Drevi's Embassy, and their few invited guest, was simply beautiful. As the couple took their vows the moon was just starting to rise. After the wedding supper the newly weds, Spock, Nyota, Lo'vaak, Christine, Sirin and Rachel took land vehicles to the Betazoid Embassy where the joining ceremony would be performed.

Immediately after, Bettie starting quietly laughing, she said,

"That tickles."

Drevi sent, 'What you feel is just a trickle of my thoughts. To let you feel more would overwhelm you. I will train you in the control of this form of communications.'

Their vehicle was packed and when their friends went to bid them good-bye Bettie snuggled down into her seat, Drevi was holding her hand and she said,

"This will be my best trip ever."

Drevi raised her hand to his lips,

"OUR best trip," he corrected.

Once they reached their destination he turned to her, took her hand and said,

"Let me show you something."

He took her to the back of the house and led her to a grove of small seedlings and said.

"The day after I met you I planted these and promised myself that before I would eat of these trees' fruitage you would stand here with me as my wife, my Imzadi. I thank all the deities for your presence in my life."

Facing her and taking both of her hands in his he continued,

"Bettie we are not youngsters, or inexperienced, we are mature adults."

He ran his thumbs over the back of her hands and looked intently into her eyes.

"We know what goes on in the marital bed, but now I will show you the deepest devotion and attachment possible. I will show you with what passion your Drevi loves you."

He picked up his wife and entered the rear door into a spacious bedroom. He stood before her and unbuttoned and removed her jacket and then pressed the quick release tab at the shoulder of her wedding tunic. Bettie followed suit and Drevi said,

"You are wondrous my _Imzadi._

_Bettie's eyes met his and she just smiled._

_During their time together they instructed each other in many different ways, in many areas, on different levels and as they lay in each other's arms at the end of the second day Drevi asked,_

"_Are you happy and satisfied my wife?"_

_Smiling and hugging his neck she said, _

"_I am only if you are my husband." _

_A/N Well folks, just one more chapter. The continuing narratives regarding "The Survivors" will be posted under the title, 'The Desert Saga'. We will explore many of The Survivor continuing stories, their correspondence with possible bondmates and eventual families. We will also have periodical postings about our major characters and their children as they continue to interact with this noble group. _

_In addition we will be given peeks into the Vulcan High Council's response to the industry, inventions, and discoveries of The Survivors who will become amazingly wealthy under the direction of their supervisor, Su'auk who is there with his wife, Ellie. Hope you continue to read._

_Botsey_


	30. Chapter 30

The Continuing SFS, Lights, Action, Camera

Chapter Thirty

That Which Is Perfect Comes…

Anticipation was high after the initial reports from those who had visited the site. Sarek had come downstairs to discuss finalization of plans for The Survivors departure for Nevada.

Addressing the group he assured them that housing, basic sleeping accommodations and kitchen facilities would be ready upon their arrival. He had been in touch with the group still at the site and their had set up the necessary cots, placed linens on each, tested all the kitchen appliances and organized the food stuff. The only thing now required was a departure date.

Sarek, Spock, Lo'vaak, Sirin and Su'auk had decided that an excellent time for the Survivor's exodus should coincide with the beginning of the new year, five days away. When informed of the date, a buzz went up around the room. The Survivors personal belongings were quite meager, but the classroom supplies, desks, chairs, comm units, office supplies and whatever else the Embassy would donate would have to be cataloged, packed, and set up for transport.

It had been had decided on that day the entire Embassy staff would be on limited duty, and all would be encouraged to attend the farewell meal. Of course everyone who had contributed to the success of this project would also be invited.

Sarek conferred with the kitchen staff, decided on a day and a menu. It was amazing how this project had acted as balm to his heart. His reflections on his Amanda as channeled through this project, which he had named for her, had taken on a aura of hopefulness-because he knew she would have approved, would have worked with him shoulder to shoulder and have adopted each one of The Survivors as one of her own. He was on his way to finding peace.

When informed of Sarek's plan Nyota called Bettie and advised her of the event, she also touched base with her about any further correspondence from persons who had viewed the broadcast about The Survivors. They would have to finish reviewing these messages and attempt to add to the data base they had created that described each of the females they had considered possible candidates as 'pen-pals

Drevi had also made an investigation into those Betazoid females on the Betazoid outpost. They had been advised they should forward biographical information to the Terran Betazoid Embassy. Already he and Bettie had looked through some of these. Actually, they had been 'slightly distracted' of late, but would attempt to get on track within a few days. Those already read, and accepted had immediately been posted on one of Bettie's personal PADD.

By departure date it was hoped that an envelope could be supplied to each departing Vulcan with the name and biographical information of a female, Terran or Betazoid who appeared to mesh with that particular Survivor. Nyota, Rachel and Christina had been culling the responses for some time. Reading a few a day. Usually they found that by just reading the introductory paragraph the writers worthiness could be evaluated.

If the writer did not mention the Survivors' personal appearance this was the touch stone in the selection of a possible 'pen pals' Of course, they were handsome, they were Vulcans, they did not come any other way. But if the writer touched on their creative side, their bravery in the spite of such unimaginable loss, these sympathetic females were chosen. It was also thought that secondary folders should be created with another possible match for each male. If the first choice did not prove acceptable, that other folder could be pulled and forwarded to that Survivor.

In actuality, they had already matched well over one half of the males to females responders. It was an amazing process, but as Nyota had jokingly said, 'They were Cupid's secretaries."

With the deadline in view, and everyone working so hard, T'Paal 'nursery' was filled. On occasion, with a supply of pumped breast milk an Embassy car would come, the child seats secured and she would take the children to the Embassy garden. Sarek had even had a play set, which was so unVulcan, installed in the rear of the garden. T'Paal was hesitant about its use but Sarek's instructions were. 'Let them engage their human side for short periods of time.' What T'Paal hated about that was then she had to calm them down in order to instruct them. One day while the children were there The Survivors 'got wind' of the children's presence on the Embassy grounds and ventured upstairs to the garden interact with them.

Jason, already quite proficient in Vulcan carried on conversations with several of them. He was especially interested in speaking to the Vulcan who had carved the baby's rattle. He wished to be taught that lost art. The twins, already walking, were holding on to the legs of various visitors, wishing to be picked up. T'Paal explained that to the young males and then after putting up their shields several of them could be seen carrying them around or walking with them holding their hands. Her namesake, Christine's daughter stayed quietly sleeping in her security seat. It was the Vulcan male stamina that she observed in the three male hybrids who were interacting with the visitors from below stairs.

Overheard were conversations that verbalized the desire to one day be father to offspring such as these. The contrast between Vulcan rigidity, and the Terran's opposite was perfectly balanced in these children. When instructed to become calm, they did so with just a touch from T'Paal. Their exuberance level immediately was controlled.

T'Paal thought,

'These children were the answer to the High Council's edict regarding intermarriage with Terrans or any other species. These hybrid offspring threw that mind set right back into the Council's face, just as much as Spock's reply to the Vulcan Science Academy had, those many years ago. These children were in no way inferior to Vulcans, quite the contrary, they were superior.

So it would be with the children of the Survivors. Greatness would come from them she was certain. Perhaps she would live to see it.'

The guard at the door's voice was heard,

"Osu Sarek enters."

Sarek's hand gesture was similar to a ship's captain's 'at ease' as he entered the garden. He simply said, "I have come to see my grandchildren."

He opened his palms and the twins tottered toward him. Jason solemnly stood until Sarek instructed him to come forward and said,

"You did not think I included you _-fu t' t'nash veh sa kai fu (_son of my brother's son) and he pressed Jason's head into his side where his heart beat. Jason looked up and smiled, _Pl-maat Sarek,_ (relative Sarek). _Amsetri tre_ (Your presence honors us)

Sarek then said, "_Rai," _(No)spreading his arms to include all the adults he said, _Amsetri tre. (Your presence honors us)_

_He continued,_

"_Mid day meal is ready. We should all go downstairs and eat."_

_So it was, Sarek, son of Skon, son of So'kor, descendent of Surak on that day enjoyed a meal, probably for the first time in his life as he fed his grandsons._

_A/N_

_Folks, one more chapter in this saga that will include The Survivors, then they will move on to another group of stories under the title, 'The Desert Saga'. Our main characters will post with memorable events in their lives, births, first time events-first day of school, etc. and any interaction with The Survivors._

_Thank you for your continued readership._

_Botsey_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

The Continuing SFS Lights, Acton, Camera

_Sanoi Nar-tor Itareh _(Please Accept Thanks)…

Prior to the meal, as the day for departure approached, the wives were intently involved with the completion of selections of possible female 'pen pals'. If duplications of compatibility were encountered, then the personal experience that the woman had had with that individual was used as a point of reference for final matching.

The wives were very much engaged in finishing up that project that Nyota had labeled, "Cupid's Secretaries". Of course when Spock heard of the title he looked at his wife and with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes said, "Even mythical deities would not need secretaries, their powers would preclude such a need.".

Since he had made the statement, during the absence of their sons, in the privacy of the bedroom, Nyota finally persuaded him that even the super powerful at times have 'needs'. He was more than happy to agree with her.

The final outcome was instead of one match their was included in each envelope two. Packaged with these was a digital copy of Spock's book, 'Logical Notes and Observations of a Married Vulcan Hybrid'* Also in the package was what could best be described as a diploma stating that the named Survivor had successfully completed the course in Standard, Terram ethics, and history, A note of encouragement signed by those they considered "Their Saviors" was placed on top of the other contents as they was slipped into the brown envelopes that were addressed in Vulcan script..

`0`0`0`0`0`

The farewell meal was a resounding success. The Survivors all expressed, their personal _Shaya tonat _(thank you). The wives, now including Bettie, all the children, and T'Paal were present. Jason had made his way to Skoon and stood by him as if some of his talents could be absorbed by being close to him. This wood carver was so grateful for his presence, he was beginning to view himself as Jason's _En'ahr'at (god father) He was looking forward to instructing him. Skoon's life was now filled with purpose. _

_After the meal, each male was given his settlement room and bed assignment. It would really mirror the arrangement they had at the Embassy. That morning's communication with Nevada informed the group that an end day meal would be awaiting them the next day._

_`0`0`0`0`0`_

_In the early morning hours, Sarek, with his hands laced behind his back, walked slowly negotiating the confines of his office. It was now 'near light,' the time before dawn. Today was the day that held a degree of sadness. A time for good-byes, even though this experience was so filled with hope. There was little doubt in his mind that his involvement in 'The Amanda Project' had been one of the most rewarding in his decades of service to his people. But, this episode had revealed things about himself that he had never really taken time to consider. The primary benefit was it had strengthened the familiar bond with his son, his daughter and their twins. It had allowed him to work closely with a few of the remaining ones of his family-his nephew-Sirin, and his wife Rachel and child, Jason/ It had afforded him a view of blooming interplanetary love in the person of Drevi and Bettie Flippin and finally in Su'uak and Ellie. And most importantly it had soften the sharp edges that had ridged his thoughts about his Aduna, Amanda. For so often he could not think of her without mental and physical pain._

_At one point in this process when he was immersed in the project' and had met an impasse, he thought that if he had been a human he would have smiled, for he visualized her striking a pose with her hands on her hips saying, "That doesn't sound like 'Vulcan Smart' to me. Or, he was warmed by his vision of her as she sat on their bed, her soft bosom against his back, while he worked or read…when she would enticingly say, '"Would now be a good time for me to test your Vulcan resolve?"'_

_He knew that it was illogical to dwell in the past and that within the near future he would have to move on with his life and that would require selecting another to be his aduna. How unnatural it sounded…'another aduna'. Didn't most wedding ceremonies give the impression that there was no need for 'another?' .No, No, he would not go there. _

_Lately, he had been able to work, both on the project and other duties having to do with his service as ambassador with such focus…that must continue. He knew he would love the mother of his son until he drew his last breath. He noted that in her life she had always striven to grow and learn-he would use these few months' experiences to allow him to do the same. As a human, she would have been proud of him if he moved on to greater achievements, for she would often say, "Everything living grows."_

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`_

_*See my story 'To The Making of Books'_

'_Thanks to StarQuilter57 for her continued use of her original characters_

_Again, thanks to MCeleste for her unswerving diligence against the presence of 'fluff' in my stories. Any presence of said entity is my fault._

_A/N_

_Contrary to my previous note, there will be at least two more chapters to the Saga. I forgot I wanted to include not only the departure and arrival at the settlement, but also the visit to Africa at the end of the year_

_Botsey. _


	32. Chapter 32

The usual disclaimer applies.

Again, thanks to StarQuilter57 for the use of her original characters

The Continuing SFS

Chapter Thirty Two

It Continues…

The Federation had placed on loan a huge air transport for the cargo that would be transported to Nevada the following day. Three of the Embassy's sky busses could accommodate all of The Survivors and light luggage. The passenger's ETA was thirteen hundred hours, New Years Eve. Sarek's staff had returned everything to its pre Survivors' condition., the garage now housed the Embassy's vehicles. The office furniture polished and arranged orderly, in the rooms that once served as dormitories. The Embassy staff moving about with purpose. '.

The women had labored very hard on the part of the project that would match talents, age, secular interests, appearance (only in reference to height) and if the person had knowledge of the Vulcan people and their language. The responses had come to Bettie Flippin's office, who initially culled those who were not acceptable, based on the known criteria. There had been more than five hundred responses. After that they were forwarded to Nyota, Rachel and Christine who had the data base set up for The Survivors and thus were successfully able to match candidates with the males. Nyota had described them as 'Cupid's Secretaries'. They had found some of The Survivors very difficult to match. Perhaps it was because of the deep longing they had expressed for their adunas. But, whether they pursued the matter was entirely up to them. Some were not facing Pon Farr for a while so it might take them longer to make the move.

Nyota and Spock had pulled the file sent by the professor that had peaked Sarek's interest. Perhaps…Of course that move would have to be worked at very subtlety.

The night before the move, while they were in the den with the twins, Spock had mentioned the fact that it was time for his father to move on. Living in the past was like being in a grave, restrictive, cold and non-productive. For his father to choose another wife would not 'hurt' Spock. No one could ever replace his mother in his affections, but their was a need for another to be available for his father.

Spock was certain that although the High Council would insist he bond with a Vulcan female, the rebellious nature of his father might surface again…

He thought, 'So my rebellious nature was not from my mother at all. Now he understood his father's stance when he gave his 'farewell salute' to he VSA, and then his departure to Star Fleet. Sarek had seen himself mirrored in his son, all he could draw on was his past failure to 'honor the Vulcan Way.,' and now his son followed suit. 'Like father, like son.'

The twins, now toddlers were on the rampage. All moveable objects had been packed away. Nyota was amazed at how fast they were. The combination of the two DNAs had created a force to be dealt with. Their metal prowess had already been documented. But their bodies were also superior and they were growing quickly. Nyota was unable to hold both of them while in a standing position. This did not to be a problem for T'Paal, who gracefully moved about with a twin on each hip.

Like clock-work she appeared at the door to collect the twins. There were always a minimum amount of words exchanged,

"May you both have a productive rest."

Then she would be gone, a twin on each side humming a Vulcan lullaby. What was really wonderful, T'Paal might even outlive Nyota. If that would be the case, the boys would still have 'a mother'.

**Spock and Nyota**

As they lay on their bed in the night before departure, Nyota was playing with Spock's hair, brushing it back from his forehead, she planted kisses on that part of his anatomy that never saw the light of day. After kissing his cheeks and finally his ears, she heard him groan, just the response she was hoping to get.

"Say I thought we were suppose to be working on baby number three."

Only her perceptive eye could detect the slight upturn of his lips and then his quick response…The longest and most passionate kiss in Vulcan history.

**Sirin and Rachel**

It was way past midnight when Sirin finally made it to bed. Rachel turned over and looked at a very tired Vulcan. He had just had two emergency surgeries in a row, one to patch up an accident victim and the other a very serious compound fracture. Yes, he was tired. Yes, he could use the rest. But as he looked down at his aduna, he knew their was another sort of energizing activity that would refresh him. As he lowered himself to the bed, his wife scooted over to his side of the bed.

"My husband, how may I be of service to you?"

Well, we know the rest.

**Lo'vaak and Christine**

Their baby was fast asleep in her nursery. The exchange of thoughts and visions had escalated. Lo'vaak had just sent a picture of them, in their suite, on Risa, during their honeymoon, doing that little something that Lo'vaak had learned from one of his episode prior to fidelity. Christine felt herself flush. That was all the invitation Lo'vaak needed.

**Su'auk and Ellie**

In their inherited apartment that they had completely furnish with gifts and 'Goodwill', Ellie and Su'auk had just retired.

Su'auk was still acclimating Ellie to the art of silent communication.

Whatever he had just transmitted had been so powerful it made her dizzy and filled her mind with dark swirling masses, like clouds

She asked,

"What was that?"

"Desire," was Su'auk answer.

Okay then…

**Sh'lock and No'esse**

**They were enjoying lunch away from the office in a park across from their office building. No'eese had adopting the Vulcan way of eating, touching nothing with her hands. They had chosen a bench in sight of the beautiful water fountain that was the centerpiece of this little piece of paradise.**

**He asked, **

"**Do you understand, My No'eese?"**

"**Yes, I do Sh'lock."**

"**You still accept me?"**

"**Yes, because I love you."**

"**Even though you know the co-relations?"**

"**Sh'Lock, I don't care that you wear a size fourteen shoe."**

**Nuf said.**

**`0`0`0`0`0`0`**


	33. Chapter 33

The usual disclaimers are in place. Thanks to all who have continued to read about "The Survivors".

The Continuing SFS

Chapter Thirty-three

All Aboard…

The Embassy main hallway, leading out to the garden and rear parking lot was filled with The Survivors, who were orderly lined up on the right side They had received their vessel and seat assignment and were dressed in the same kind of clothing the initial explorers had worn days previously. As the ones they had designated, their "Saviors" came toward them they all took an at ease military stance and said, _"Ne'shau au ish-korsau _(Greet them that save) followed by _Ha_ (Yes).

Sarek gestured to the group that such plaudits .were unnecessary and then his group moved to the area by the exit door. As he turned to face 'The Survivors,' all was quiet.

"Brothers, today you will move your bodies, equipment, and hopes to a different place. Before you is hard work, dedication and assured success. I have no doubt about how great you all will become. At this new place continue the ways of Surak but also honor the planet that now serves as your host. As you look through the packages given to you, review the information with an open mind. They is no pressure on you to make a decision., but for some Pon Farr will make the decision for you. We will visit the settlement regularly and receive reports from Su'auk weekly. Are there any questions?

Silence.

Spock stepped to the front and added,

"From this day forward it will be a time for acclimation. You will need to adjust to the change in weather and the rigors of hard physical labor. These will lessen as the grounds are made self-sufficient through irrigation and automation.

"_Dif-to heh smusma," _(Live long and prosper) were Spock's parting words.

Sirin approached the front,

"I and Lo'vaak will serve as the settlement's healers. If we are unable to come to you, we will send transports to bring you to us. You will not be deserted by us. We thank you for the breath of fresh air and the broadened _ir-zehls_ (horizons) you have brought to us.

Immediately following Sirin, Lo'vaak spoke,

"We have entrusted to you as a group, the continuance of the 'Vulcan Way' on another planet. Of course, there have been settlements on other planets before, but at that time our mother planet was still home. Now, these new lands will have to take on that meaning for you. These lands will be your home, there you will bond, raise your sons and daughters and eventual die. But importantly, by legal means, you will be on Vulcan soil. Help one another to reach the highest expression of our traditions and teach these to your bondmates and your children.

Drevi came forward,

"There is very little else I can say except within a few months a few Betazoid females might visit the settlement. For them it will be an exploratory visit. I will accompany them. Until that time _"Benii Coos, Valanti" _(Betazoid: Peace, Life, Happiness -my creation)

Su'auk then took charge,

"Brothers, we all shall leave this building better for our coming here and best for our stay here."

Vulcans do not applaud good deeds, but their association with humans had cause a blurring of lines and so they did express their appreciation in that human way. Almost with military precision they turn and followed Su'auks lead out of the doors. The Embassy staff was waiting in the back lot. Three had been assigned to hold the signs designating the vessels number. Before the group entered they all raised their hands in the Ta'al and said, _"Sochya eh dif: (Peace and Long Life)._

_Not only had the Federation supplied the air vessels, they had provided pilots. Spock and Nyota would pilot the same craft they had flown when they made the exploration trip to Nevada. The other wives were also on board along with Drevi and Bettie who was already itching for a follow-up story on The Survivors. This trip would allow her to 'spy out the land' so to speak in order to get a feel for that story._

_Ellie and Su'auk were seated in the left front two seats. She was looking a bit apprehensive. He said,_

"_Ellie, don't forget we still have our apartment. On occasion we can return to it to shop, visit places that we have enjoyed. The place we go is not a prison, it is a place of challenge"_

"_Husband, that is not what I have trepidations about, I am still afraid of flying."_

"_I did not know this Ellie, you did not appear to have this fear when we left USA."_

"_I had greater fears to cope with then."_

_Her husband nodded. He still had quite a bit to learn about Terran females._

_The vessels took off in rapid succession and within two hours were landing at the settlement. Those who had stayed behind at the settlement site were awaiting the vessels at the landing pads. Each one escorted their group to the designated dormitory building. After dropping their personal baggage off at their assigned cot they were ushered into a refurbished dinning area, where they was a hot meal. If the work that group had done in the few days they had at the site was any indication of what that group would accomplish, success was assured. _

_There was much that had been accomplished in the few days that group of three had had. They had connected five small buildings and arranged an area for meditation and a pleasing plant arrangement in the center so that each couple had their own private place but could visit by going outside to knocking on their neighbors door. It was truly beautiful and the wives were exceptionally happy they would not have to be housed dormitory style._

_Their first evening in their new home found the majority of the males reviewing the information that had been distributed before departure. An observer would have noted that while there was was no a smile on any face, there was approximately two hundred toes wiggling in their socks-an involuntary Vulcan reflex that denoted contentment._


	34. Chapter 34

The usual disclaimer applies. Again, thanks to StarQuilter57 for allowing me to use her original characters in this story. This entry was not betaed-mistakes are all my children.

Chapter Thirty Four

The Continuing SFS

All Tied Up With A Neat Little Bow

Benjamin Uhura and his wife M'Umbha were drinking tea on their patio, when she questioned him.

"When did Spock say they would arrive?"

"Tomorrow. It is such a large group of people coming, I don't know when they transport which one will be first or at the last. Spock already said, He and Nyota will not transport together, he will be with one twin and she with the other. Our son 'covers all bases,' and takes all precautions for their safe departure and orderly arrival. He advised that there will be fourteen guests."

"The guest houses are ready. The staff put on fresh linen today and everything is in readiness."

Benjamin looked over at his wife of forty years. She was the model of efficiency. Never seemed to allow herself to be perturbed about anything. What a contrast. At times he could be quite explosive. This was especially so in matters of what was right, or as his daughter would say, 'righteous'. His wife was oil on his raging waters. At times all she needed to do was touch his arm, look into his eyes and give him a very subtle head nod. Of course, his only daughter mirrored both of them-in areas of right or wrong her principles never bent and he was grateful for that. Her marriage to Spock had tempered the fires and he could see the changes Vulcan discipline had created in her and she too was a model of efficiency. After the tribal wedding celebration, they always returned at the beginning of each year to be part of the family reunion. Every Wakagunzi from any and everywhere made their way home. This would be the twins first time to their ancestral home, now their only such home since 'The Great Loss.'

Nyota had advised them of the project involving the resettling of those who were described as "The Survivors" Four representative members of that group would also be part of their party.

The household staff had started food preparation at the beginning of the week. Nyota had informed her mother that Spock loved plantain so these would be served at every meal. She is amazed at that revelation because her son-in-law never ate cakes or cookies. It must be that the natural sweetness appealed to him, while the concoctions that were made sweet, did not. She wondered how her grandsons would respond to cookies.

The family compound included twenty-five guest houses. The couples will each have a villa, the single males will share one, with one exception, Sh'lock. His residence, set off by itself, quite isolated in fact, could serve as the bridal suite if he and No'eese decided upon that location. Of course Spock, Nyota and the children would stay in the main house.

Besides the annual reunion, the celebration this year would also include the marriage and bonding of Sh'lock and No'eese. Sirin would perform the Vulcan Bonding. Two of The Survivors who will be present had been his closest associates. One of the others would be the herbalist and the other, the wood carver.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Benjamin's corporation land vehicle was parked outside Nairobi transport station and he was standing by the door when his daughter came through holding her sleeping son in his security chair. She was immediately pulled into a large bear hug.

Smiling, through moist eyes she said,

"BaBa, it is so good to see you.

Then poking his stomach with her index finger she continued, "You have put on a little weight since I saw you last."

"A-G-E does that, you know."

"Well, you are still as handsome as ever."

On her tip toes she kissed his cheek and then held out her son.

"This is Xon in the flesh."

Benjamin took the security seat with the child still strapped in and used his arm to weight his grandson,

"I think he will live up to our clan's reputation." was his estimation.

Within a few moments Spock is also present at the door with a sleeping Kov in a similar seat. The rest of the guest followed him out of the door. There are four couples, one infant, a youngster and four young male Vulcans. After introductions, everyone loaded into the bus for their three hour trip to the home site. Spock had settled in next to Nyota with one of the twins in his security seat to the right of him, exhausted. Next to Nyota, to her left, was his brother in the other secure seat, also asleep. Spock and Nyota's fingers were entwined in the _ozh'esta _(The Vulcan finger embrace or kiss)

Everyone marveled at the beautiful landscape that changed within miles, first a dry savanna, then wooded expanse and finally a running river with several water falls and then a huge lake. In the distance they saw a majestic house, on a hill, set within a fenced in area,.

Benjamin stood at the front of the vehicle and spoke,

"All baggage will be unloaded by the staff. They will be left in the common room that leads to the guest houses. A meal awaits you, but first you will be led to your luggage, and then to your guest house, where you may refresh yourselves. We will meet in one half hour for our meal."

When the vehicle pulled into the driveway, the staff was lined up and in the front was Nyota's mother beaming.

Nyota, carried Xon in her arms and exited first from the vehicle, Spock was not far behind her with Kov. M'Umbha was radiant. She first kissed her daughter and looked at her son-in-law who nodded and she planted a light kiss on his cheek. She then took one, then the other grandson and kissed them and said,

" _Karibu" _(Welcome Home)..

Everything proceeded quite orderly and then more family members started to arrive. Among the arriving guests was Sh'lock and No'eese. This Vulcan had been totally obsorbed by the clan. He was dressed in their traditional garments and wore an embroided cap. No'eese immediately went in search of Nyota and the babies. Their marriage and bonding was scheduled for tomorrow evening. The entire family was at the height of excitement. A family reunion, a feast, a wedding and a joining. It would be the talk of the family for years. 'Were you there when?…'

When No'eese entered the house Benjamin knew exactly what she wanted. He just pointed to the starcase. Nyota was in her old bedroom that her mother had enlarged by having the ajoining wall knocked out. It was now large enough for a king size bed and two cribs. When M'Umbha had shown her daughter the change Nyota had wept. Those changes certainly were indicative of the family's total acceptance of all of her choices.

No'eese tapped lightly on the door so as to not awaken the babies if they were asleep. Nyota's reply,

"It's open." caused the cousin to peek into the room. Nyota screamed and then put her hand over her mouth. The look of joy was unmistakable on both of their faces..

"Essie, Essie, it is so good to see you. You are looking simply radiant. Does a certain Vulcan have anything to to with this?"

No'eese's reply was concise,

"Yes."

"Speaking for myself, there is no greater love that a male could have for a female than a Vulcan has for his Aduna. But I guess I have said that before and I am extremely prejudice"

The Clan of Wakafunzi has taken him in, educated him. They had made several attempts to teach him to dance our ethnic dances, without success. But he has mastered the waltz. Sh'lock has become invaluable to your father in negotiations with New Vulcan for business contracts. He now has his own office and I am his secretary."

"Getting real chummy?"

"Yes. He is so honest he has even told me about 'His Time It was very difficult for him to explain it to be. He told me this has been a carefully guarded Vulcan secret for ages. His revelation only made me love him more. Have you shared that experience with Spock?"

"No, because Spock is a Human/Vulcan hybrid it has been questioned if he ever will experience Pon Farr. When and if he does, I am ready to bring him through the fires."

He told me that the grooms of his people customarily do not see the bride for one week prior to the bonding. But we had to break with that tradition. As it is, we work, traveled, will eat, and be entertained together. Although here and now there is the separation of the males and females. We are grateful for the wedding and bonding tomorrow for I see his shields are weakening. He told me that he will introduce me to Sirin a little later so I will understand what to expect when we are bonded."

"Believe me Esse, you will fall in love all over again."

"I don't think I could love him more than I do right now."

"Understand, love grows with time but when you are bonded you will see how he sees you and he will see how you see him. It is that revelation that makes the love almost explode in a mind blowing explosure of thought, memories, endearments. You will never be the same-as long as you and he live. It was the most wonderful experience of my life. The second was this."

Nyota grabbed her cousin's hand and led her to 'The Nursery'. The two boys were asleep in the same crib. holding each other's hand..

Laughing Esse said, "I want four of those."

Nyota questioned, "Just four?"

"Well we really haven't decided that yet."

Nyota said, "Vulcan men are extremely virile. I have heard of some Terran women who could never be successful with chemical birth control methods. Just a thought. Because you will join physically after you are bound mentally you two will teach each other. You two will complete each other in every way. Laughing she said,

"Don't plan to sleep for at least two days."

No'eese said, "Oh."

My best friend Christine, married a Vulcan/Betzoid hybrid. She has a baby girl who she has sworn will marry one of my sons, Kov to be exact. Well, she got pregnant on her honeymoon. Just thought I bring it up. Also, be assured, he will respect your chaste state and be very gentle with you. It is the Vulcan way."

"Thank you Ny, I was a little hesitant about speaking about this to anyone else. But we two now will be sisters in the marriage way. Both of us with Vulcan males. I think he and I feel very priiledge to have found one another. I must thank Spock for his resourceful decision to send Sh'lock clean across the globe to be with us and more pointedly, with me."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sirin, Spock, and Lo'vaak went in search of Sh'lock. They found him as he was making the same attempt to find them. Once they spotted one another they gave the Vulcan salute as one. Of course the full Vulcans remained stoic, it was Lo'vaak that slapped him on the back and said,

"How is the almost groom faring?"

"I am well in body and spirit."

Then looking around he said,

"Where is Osu Sarek?"

Spock said, "He will be piloted here in the morning."

That evening was spent on eating, exchanging many life experiences, and introducing the new babies to be brought into the clan. Included were Xon and Kov. They were each swaddled in the presentation blanket that at one time had enfolded their mother and the ancient one pronounced the tribal blessing. Three other babies were received into the family also.

There had been a great fire built and all were settled about the fire listening to the tattoo of the drummers. All of a sudden the drums stilled and a Straus waltz was heard. Sh'lock went to No'eese, bowed and took her hand. He then proceeded to skillfully lead her in the most beautiful rendition of that classical dance. When they had finished No'eese rested her head on his chest and wept. She realized as a Vulcan what a great effort that action had been for him and she also knew it was his way of publicly declaring his love for her..

She whispered to him, "

"Sh'lock , _Karibu" (Welcome Home)._

_With his shields strengthened he continued to hold her and finally led her back to the females who were all congregated together. _

_While together, No'eese was introduced to Rachel, Christine, Eleanor and Bettie. These women who had all chosen to marry non-Terrans all spoke of their choices as the best one they had made in their life._

_At midnight groups started to wander off to their beds, "The Survivors" approached Spock and asked whether it was necessary for them to choose a 'pen pal' from the envelop they had received when departing._

_Spock told them all their choices had to be their own. The only requirement was that they find someone who would understand and accept them and want to be with them for the rest of their life._

_They nodded and Spock could almost hear other announcements regarding this request made in the near future._

_`0`0`0`0`0`_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

The Continuing SFS

No Door Closes Without Another Opening…

Just like night comes quickly to the subequatorial countries of Africa, dawn breaks with equal suddenness. Within a few minutes the sun was on the horizon. All the Vulcans had arisen early to meditate. Benjamin and Drevi joined them. By the time they had finished, a table, chairs and herbal teas had been placed near the area where they had gathered.

Sirin asked Sh'Lock,

"Where are you taking your bride for your honeymoon?"

"When we leave here Benjamin has given us the use of his home in Nairobi. Two day from now we have scheduled transportation to Risa."

Lo'vaak's ears perked up.

"That is where Christine and I went for our honeymoon Did you reserve one of the bridal suites by the water? If you have, please take the time to walk the nearby beaches."

"Yes, our housing will be by the beach. Lo'vaak, did you find such walking activity pleasurable?"

Biting his lip, and then shifting in his seat he said,

"Christine and I never left our suite."

The stoic Vulcan males faces never changed, but the minds were awhirl.. On the other hand, Benjamin, and Drevi collapsed in laughter.

The males of the clan had truly adopted Sh'lock. They had attempted to teach him to dance. their traditonal dances but the only dance he had mastered was the waltz. He had been introduce to their food, which because they were all vegetarians, was fully acceptable. He now had three sets of their clothing, which identified him as a clan member-their distinctive tunics and pants with their matching hats.

Eventually in what might be described as a 'men's night out' the males explain the twist that was associated with their marriage ceremony. They also confided to him the traditional presentation of the proof of virginity and its eventual disposal. None of these traditions conflicted in any way with Sh'lock Vulcan sensabilities. No'eese was joyful and relieved when Sh'lock agreed to, a traditional Wakafuni wedding

What was revealed was the parts of the bridal ceremony that made it truly unique, even for a Terran wedding. Besides the attendants-which could include as many as the couple wished, was the presence of runners who would prepare the way for the bride. These would go ahead of the procession shouting "The Bride Approaches". This activity is also coupled with a 'trick' on the bridegroom, with the presence of a counterfeit bride-another female, of similar proportions who is dressed as 'the bride' and brought to the groom. The groom, aware of the ruse, when confronted with this female is suppose to announce that this is not his 'true bride.'

Then the true bride surrounded by her ladies in waiting, who served as guardians would begin her processional. Her companions bring the true bride forward. Her approach is signaled by the bells that are worn as ankle bracelets by the bride and her attendants.

Sh'lock remembered that a Vulcan wedding also employed the use of bells. But the similarity ended there. A Vulcan bonding was a quiet, solumn affair, its only sounds being the bells that signaled the bride's approach and the voice of the healer. Here in this setting, the traditional clan ceremony would indlude music, dancing, eating drinking and blessing. It would be a truly joyous time. Our Vulcans would have to have their shields at maximum.

Traditionally, the groom is then required to present a symbolic bride price to his intended's parent. In the case of Sh'lock and No'eese, the choice would be a basket of fruit. The first part of the celebration would be the civil ceremony which would be performed by a friend of the family, a regional judge. Torches were being prepared to light the processional and the seating area. The area where the bride and groom were to kneel before Sirin had been set in place.

At noon on the day of the wedding, lunch was served and then the ladies retired to prepare the bride and the men did likewise with the groom. Traditionally, the groom's best friends did him that service. So, as unfamiliar as they were to the activity, Sh'lock's friends and the three other Vulcans joined Benjamin in service to their friend. He bathed and then anointed himself with special oils. Each friend presented him with a different article of clothing and Benjamin recited a chant. When Sh'Lock stood before them he no longer was a Vulcan, but a man of the Wakafuni clan, Bantu people of USA.

No'eese had chosen another cousin of theirs, Y'ni to be the 'Untrue Bride' and she was dressed in the traditional tunic and skirt of their clan. The only difference were the colors were reversed. While No'eese's skirt was gold and her top was white, Y'ni's top was gold and skirt white. Nyota would serve as one of the bride's attendants. There was seven of them and if for some reason the one of the twins needed her, she could bow out gracefully. Six little cousins, in this case girls and boys would serve as runners.

Just as was the case with Sh'lock, No'esse bathed, anointed her body and then had designs drawn on her palms and the soles of her feet. The ankle bells were put on and finally, the most significant of everything she wore was placed around her waist. It was called 'The Purity Belt'. It could only be worn by virgins and it was ceremoniously burned along with proof of the bride's virginity when the bride returned back to her home after her honeymoon. It was the tradition of the Wakafuni-that was the Bantu way.

Spock, Lo'vaak, Sirin and Benjamin along with Shi'lock friends would stand as groomsmen for the civil ceremony. Just as the sun started to lower itself toward the horizon the sound of bells could be heard. The 'Untrue Bride' approached, once she was before the groom he removed her veil and announced,

"My Brideprice was not for this one,"

No'eese father stood up and clapped his hands. Bells were again heard in the distance and the procession appeared in the cleaning and the women started their ancient song,

_Who comes before us?_

_The True Bride_

_She is unblemished, pure, chase, _

_May she be the vessel_

_To produce sons and daughter_

_To enrich our clan and tribe_

_May her sons be warriors _

_And her daughter be wives of kings_

_May her house endure_

_With her head bowed No'eese approached Sh'Lock and when she is next to him she bowed low with her eyes downward. Sh'Lock took her hand and raised her upright. He removed her veil and announced._

"_The True Bride."_

_The civil ceremony began and within a short time and few words on their part, they are legally wed. _

_Sirin stepped forward in his formal robes and signals the couple to kneel before him. He spoke,_

_What you are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning without change. This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul. This is our way._

_Your mind to my mind_

_Your thoughts to my thoughts_

_Wih those words Sirin closed his eyes and completely cleared his mind.. First Sh'lock's consciousness was drawn in and then No'eese's. Sirin joined their minds and as he returns their joined consciousness he said,_

_Ever touching, Never parted_

_You are one_

_After hours of celebration, Sh'lock took his bride's hand and led her away to the__ solitude of his guest hut, conveniently far away from the others, his bride stood before him. Never could he have imagined what this would mean for him. He heard her wisper in his mind,_

'_My husband, I am yours to do as you wish.' _

_He lifted her up and cradled her body against his and he sent to her,_

_My wife, I am yours to do as you wish. _

_He strengthened his shields and sent,_

_May I 'know' you with my eyes?_

_She nodded._

_He started to unbutton her tunic and stopped. ._

"_No'eese let us go from here. There is no way that I could only know you with my eyes. My wish is to know you with my entire being. We will go to Nairobi tonight."_

_She smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek, he took her hand and kissed the palm and taking up their bags he guided her toward the land vessel and as they looked at the rear window of the vehicle they saw written, 'Just Married'_

_FINIS_

_A/N You can imagine the wonder involved with their honeymoon. Sh'lock, the widower, gently instructing his inexperienced bride. The wonder of love from a Vulcan, could only be described by someone who has experienced it. (which Nyota does brilliantly in The Making of Books) Woe is me for I feel quite inadequate..:0)_

_This Entire Saga is dedicated to the memory of our mother,_

_Bettie_

_1918-2011_

_It was she who introduced her daughters to the independent females of the future as _

_portrayed by the women on the original USS Enterprise_

_May memories of her illuminate our hearts_

_We will now follow the lives of The Survivors in a new entry entitled, "The Desert Saga". The SFS continues with fewer entries. In the continuing SFS we will continue to touch the lives of our favorite couples and their offspring, their ever growing families. We will peek in on them on momentous occasions. e.g. first day of school, granduations, first 'dates' Ponn Farrs etc. We will more frequently be visiting The Survivors as they become a force to be reckoned with in the fields of economics, medicine, construction, cosmetics, and a whole bunch of other stuff. _

_Thank you for your readership and reviews._

_Botsey_


End file.
